Fiction
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: [Complete] Reader's revenge means complete terror for Danny, Tucker, and Jazz, who have to live out the lives of the main characters in Harry Potter. [Edited Completely!]
1. Reader

Hello! Can you believe out of sixty four stories (soon to be more coming March) I only have like seven finished? That'll hopefully change soon. So, welcome to one of my first stories, and actually one of the ones that are finished.

For those of you just tuning in, here's your wrap up:

**Summary: **Danny accidentally ticks off a book-obsessed ghost named Reader. Her punishment for him; sending him and his sister Jazz into the same homework assignment he didn't want to do. The problem? Of course, he's never read it and has to play the main character. Lucky for him, Jazz has. The worst part about it? Harry Potter isn't exactly the best character to live as.

For those of you who have seen The Ultimate Enemy, this story was completed before it premiered and unfortunately ruined some scenes for it. But, since this story had been finished, it will stay the same as if the movie never happened.

Thanks to chapter one's reviewers:

California Girl Sammy Phantom, cath-gem-we-luv-anime-woo, JoJo90, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Collie Wolf, Phantom Alchemist

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

_Fiction_

_This story is dedicated to Straying Life. _

Chapter One  
Reader

Jazz Fenton burst into the kitchen, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her parents, Jack and Maddie, looked up from where they sat at the table, her brother Danny, completely ignored her and shook his head.

"What is it Jazz?" Maddie asked the loud girl.

"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?" Jack asked hurriedly. At this point, her brother finally looked up.

Jazz snorted. "No Dad." Her voice became excited, and she spoke really fast. "I just looked up on the Harry Potter website and they say that the third movie is coming out on November 23! We have to go reserve it now! Daniel Radcliffe is so hot!"

"Not today sweetheart," Maddie said.

Jack leaned closer to Danny. "Did you understand what she just said?" he asked quietly.

"Between blah-blah and something about Harry Potter, no not really," Danny replied, smiling.

"I heard that." Jazz glared at her younger brother. He was so devilish sometimes while other times...he was the hero.

"Stop looking at me that way, you're freaking me out," Danny said, suddenly. Jazz was staring at him weird.

She shook her head. "Sorry, zoning out."

"Shouldn't you guys get to school here soon?" Jack asked, picking at his bacon.

Danny looked up at the clock and groaned. At least it was Friday. Tonight he was going out with his best friends, Sam and Tucker. But he had to go through another school day.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"I'll drive you Danny," Jazz offered. Both Jack and Maddie looked up, staring at her warily. Danny laughed, remembering the last time she had offered.

She sighed. "I am not a ghost! Can't I do something for my brother?" she yelled. Danny laughed and started walking to get his bag. Her parents still continued to stare at her, especially her dad, whose eyes were narrowed slightly. "I'm not a ghost!" she told them again, making sure they understood. They nodded and shrugged, exchanging glances and then going back to eating their breakfast. She turned around.

"Ready to go- "She stopped. Her brother had his back to her and was frozen in his tracks. He was rigid, and Jazz noticed a shiver run down his spine.

"Danny?" she asked, innocently.

"Umm...Jazz, I appreciate your offer, but I think I'll ride my scooter to school today." Danny turned around calmly, trying to hide the guilt and panic from his eyes. He shivered again, and then pretended to cough.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at school then," Jazz said. Why couldn't her brother be honest with her? She knew his secret, but he didn't know that. He had saved her from Spectra, the misery feeding ghost that had she had nearly gotten herself killed from. Spectra had posed as their counselor/therapist, and she had sent Danny to her...not knowing.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom before I leave." With that, he bounded up the stairs. Jazz stared longingly.

"Just be careful Danny," she whispered as he disappeared around the corner.

Jazz jumped as something beeped loudly from behind her. She turned around. Her father's invention was bobbing up and down, still emitting continual beeping noises.

"What is that Dad?" she asked.

"It tracks ghosts within a twenty mile radius. We used it for Halloween for the ectostorms. I reprogrammed it so it would just track normal ghosts. And it's already working," her dad replied with a broad smile. Both of her parents stood up, staring down at the tracker.

_Oh no! Danny! _Jazz thought, terrified.

□□□□□□□□□

Danny rushed up the stairs, tripping on the last, but catching himself in time. He ran into his bedroom and closed the door quietly.

He raised his arms, his feet in a stance and closed his eyes. Two beams of light surrounded him, beginning from his chest and spreading down and up. His jet black hair became instantly a silver white color while his outfit completely changed to a black and silver jumpsuit. His eyes turned from light blue to green.

Now Danny Phantom, he jumped up and floated around, letting his ghost powers lead him to the ghost. He was shocked when they only lead him to his sister's room.

He pushed open the door quietly, confused. The room was peaceful. There was nothing there.

"BOO!" a girl's voice shouted suddenly.

Danny yelled and slammed backwards into the door, shutting it.

A ghost girl cackled in front of him. She had a skinny body and was wearing a school girl's outfit; a plaid blue blouse and skirt. She had glasses, her hair was down, and she had several large bracelets on.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," she said seriously. "But it was sure as heck funny. You should have seen the look on your face." She cracked up again; her laugh was an obnoxious giggle like a small child's.

"Who are you?" he asked. He wasn't threatened by this ghost; like the Box Ghost, she was annoying, but she didn't seem like a real danger.

"Well, I have three. But most people like to call me Reader," she replied, holding her chin up fancily.

"Raider?" Danny asked.

"No, it's pronounced raider, spelled reader. That's what the bullies at the school used to call me because I read so much," she said sadly.

"You wouldn't be in any relation to someone named Poindexter would you?" Danny asked, hoping she wasn't. With the way she was dressed and this talk about "bullies" he had to be sure.

"Who's that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh good. Never mind." He pulled the Fenton Thermos from behind him. Bad ghost or not, she was still a ghost.

"Your sister has a wonderful library in her room. I love those books." She pointed to a series on Jazz's shelves. He rolled his eyes and pulled the lid off slowly.

"Danny!" someone yelled from far away.

Both ghosts turned towards the noise. It sort of sounded like Sam's voice. But that was impossible. What was she doing here?

"Danny! Your parents are coming! Hide!" the same voice yelled.

As she said it, he heard thundering footsteps up the stairs and decided not to ask.

"Reader, leave now! You can come back later, okay?" he said, slamming the lid back down on the Fenton Thermos and deciding to save her for later. Reader pouted, but snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Danny leapt up and changed back just as-

The door swung open.

□□□□□□□□□

"Jack look, there's two of them!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly, staring down at the radar screen that continued to beep.

Jazz's head swarmed with frightened thoughts. It was her brother and some ghost he was trying to catch that her parents' machine was picking up. They didn't know he was a ghost.

She formed a plan quick, like always. An idea came to her and she started in.

"I'll leave you two here to play with your toy," Jazz groaned, pretending to be embarrassed. She waved sarcastically and headed out of the house, picking up her bag on her way out.

Who knew Danny's secret besides her?

The answer came to her immediately. Sam and Tucker were Danny's best friends. They knew. In fact, she had always wondered why Danny had told them and not her. He was her brother after all. She felt slightly jealous; but his friends would have to do.

She had been practicing different voices. She had a wonderful gift of being able to sound like other people and she usually used it for the Harry Potter movie lines. But could she sound like Sam?

She had no choice. Through the window she saw her parents begin to head up the stairs. She cleared her throat.

"Danny!" she shouted.

She waited five seconds.

"Danny! Your parents are coming! Hide!" she shouted. She jumped up and down on the ground. She sort of sounded like Sam...she guessed.

Jazz just hoped she had gotten to him in time.

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny? What are you doing in here?" Maddie asked, staring at her son who looked shocked and nervous.

"I left something in here last night," he replied, as calmly as possible.

"Did you see a ghost in here?" Jack asked, staring at the tracker, which had gone blank.

"Ghost? No?" Danny asked, staring at the invention oddly. What was it? "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a ghost tracker that can locate ghost-" Jack began.

"Jack dear, Danny's going to be late for school. I'm sure you can tell him later, alright?" Maddie intervened.

Jack hung his head. Danny walked past them, relieved. "See you guys later!" He climbed down the stairs and picked up his bag downstairs, then opened the door.

"Still here?" Jazz asked, scaring the hell out of him by appearing right in front of him suddenly. He jumped back for a moment, giving a small yelp.

"Still here?" he asked back, catching his breath.

"Yes, I forgot my bag," Jazz said.

Danny looked down and looked back at her oddly. "You have it in your hand."

Jazz looked down and gasped. "Oh, wow, I do, blonde moment. Still want a ride?" she asked, mildly laughing.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

Reader watched from the top of the room as the two children climbed into the car. Why was that ghost in their house? And where did he go?

It was like a good mystery book, ready to solve. The family didn't seem to scare much when it came to ghosts. In fact, they seemed to enjoy what they did. She had seen the parents of the children looking for her and the other ghost in the girl's room. And if they weren't afraid, there was a possibility that she and the intelligent girl could be friends.

She jumped up excitedly and followed the car. She'd never had a friend before. Her brother had left her a wonderful curse...

_Oooh sometimes she hated Sydney._

* * *

Heee, heee. I had fun writing this story. Almost too much fun sometimes. Well, chapter one didn't change much but I did add a few things here and there. Mainly editing for spelling and grammar and stuff.

So, please R&R if you haven't already! Here's your first sneak peek!

_Chapter Two: Snap_

"_Is there a problem?" he asked._

"_No, you've just never asked me that before," Jazz admitted. "Actually, none of the teachers have ever asked me that. I didn't think it was allowed." He didn't say anything, smiling encouragingly and she shrugged. "Sure…" _

"_I was also wondering, my eye sight's been sort of blurry. I was wondering if you could lead me to the class," he said._

_Jazz couldn't help but feel that there was definitely something different about this. His voice, which had been explained, sounded a bit girlish almost. Maybe he was sick; he certainly acted strangely. Then again, not many people took to being sick the same way. But she nodded and smiled. What was she complaining about? She loved school. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. _

"_Your first class is English right?" she asked, walking into the school._

"_Yes, it is," he asked, tapping his fingers together. He looked over and stared at someone, his eyes narrowed._

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Snap

Howdies! The second, completely edited chapter of Fiction. No notes for now, but I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to chapter two's reviewers:

Collie Wolf, The Fuzy Llama, Rebel Thief Lava Wolf Cooper, Divagurl277, UnnamedGuest, PhantomAlchemist

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously in Fiction:** Danny meets Reader, a nerdy looking ghost who loves to read, and finds out she's not really bad. When he nearly gets caught by his parents' latest invention, Jazz rescues him just in time without his knowing. And Reader is curious to know this family a little more...

_Fiction_

Chapter Two  
Snap

Danny climbed out of Jazz's car, yawning. _Another boring school day..._he thought. But like he'd said before, at least it was Friday, and at least he had his friends.

Speaking of friends...Sam Manson and Tucker Foley walked up to him. He waved to Jazz, who was babbling to herself while she was getting her bag out, which probably weighed like fifteen tons.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted. She had short black hair, lilac eyes, and dressed Goth, which was a black and green patterned skirt, purple tights, black boots, a black shirt with a purple oval in the middle, and of course a choker and gel bracelets.

"Since when do you ride with Jazz?" Tucker asked, casting his gaze towards the inside of the car. He wore his usual yellow shirt and green pants, topped off with his trademark red beret.

"Since she offered this morning," Danny replied, putting his arm through his backpack.

"What'd your parents say?" Sam said, laughing quietly.

"They just looked at her and she snapped on them. It was quite a show until Reader showed up," Danny said. They started walking towards the school.

"Raider?" Tucker asked, confused.

"It was this ghost. She reminded me of Poindexter. But she wasn't evil; I would have caught her, but my parents almost caught me," Danny said. He turned to Sam. "Were you at my house this morning?"

Sam cocked her head to the side. "No. Why?"

"I could have sworn I heard you. I mean, you sounded a little different, but... I guess I'm going insane. But your voice... or whoever's voice that was, warned me about my parents." He thought a moment. Was he going insane or was there more to it than that?

"I'm guessing you're insane," Tucker suggested.

"Maybe your house is haunted," Sam said, glaring at Tucker. "We could check it out."

"It's haunted enough with all the ghosts that come out of the ghost zone, so I doubt that's the issue," Danny replied. The bell rang overhead as they reached their lockers.

"English. Wow, it's really important to know words we speak everyday," Sam muttered, spinning her combination.

"Yeah, can't wait to get our test back," Tucker said sarcastically.

"And I'm the insane one?" Danny asked. He took his English book (which weighed like thirty pounds) out of his bag, and his notebook.

He felt cold chills travel through his body.

It wasn't just a sense, and his ghost sense hadn't gone off either, but he could tell someone was staring at him. He turned around, looking for the source.

There was no one there.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, staring at him oddly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, come on, we're gonna be late," he said. It was just a little bit of paranoia…

□□□□□□□□□

Reader followed the children and was excited to actually be led to a school. Wait a minute...it was her school, except more recent. Casper High loomed ahead of her, almost a welcoming sight with its future appearance.

"Ooh, cool," she said to herself, grinning.

She saw the two siblings get out of the car; one was soon combined with two others, the girl trying to get something out of the car.

She looked up. There was a bald headed adult walking towards the girl. She laughed with glee; he had to be a teacher. Whatever he would teach, would be perfect.

She jumped up and jumped in.

□□□□□□□□□

Jazz muttered to herself as she heaved her extremely heavy bag out of the car. She had received a lot of homework, especially lately since the junior SATs were just ahead.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny's friends Sam and Tucker approach and walk away, him now joining them.

At last she pulled the bag out and hung it on her shoulder. She closed the door and let out a scream of surprise.

"Mr. Lancer, you scared me," Jazz sighed, staring at the blue shirted, bald, short and fairly round teacher who had almost literally come from nowhere.

"Good morning," he said, his voice strangely choked.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, just a small cold. I've been coughing all morning. Which is what I'm here to talk to you about. I was hoping, for the sake of my voice, that you could accompany me to my classes today. I, of course, will let your teachers know," he said.

"Okay..." Jazz said, not sounding sure.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, you've just never asked me that before," Jazz admitted. "Actually, none of the teachers have ever asked me that. I didn't think it was allowed." He didn't say anything, smiling encouragingly and she shrugged. "Sure…"

"I was also wondering, my eye sight's been sort of blurry. I was wondering if you could lead me to the class," he said.

Jazz couldn't help but feel that there was definitely something different about this. His voice, which had been explained, sounded a bit girlish almost. Maybe he was sick; he certainly acted strangely. Then again, not many people took to being sick the same way. But she nodded and smiled. What was she complaining about? She loved school. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Your first class is English right?" she asked, walking into the school.

"Yes, it is," he asked, tapping his fingers together. He looked over and stared at someone, his eyes narrowed.

She pulled open the first door in the hallway, the English classroom. "Shall we?"

□□□□□□□□□

The bell rang just as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the doorway, laughing at Danny's lack of grace as he tripped over his own feet.

He looked up, slightly red, and couldn't believe his eyes, gasping. What was Jazz doing here? Mr. Lancer sat in the teacher's desk, looking slightly pale. Jazz stood at his stand, reading something.

"What is Jazz doing here?" Sam asked quietly, taking the seat behind Danny.

"Good question," Danny replied, just as confused.

Jazz walked a few paces and cleared her throat up front and for what felt like the first time, Danny paid attention to her.

"Mr. Lancer's feeling a little under the weather, so I'm filling in for him today. The lesson plan says to hand back your tests." She pulled a stack of papers from the stand and walked between the rows, passing them out.

She smiled proudly when she handed Danny his, setting it on his desk and then ruffling his hair as she continued to hand out the others their own.

He threw a fist in the air. B! He'd been doing a great deal better in his English class. He turned around and showed Sam, who smiled.

Jazz walked back up to the stand. "Turn to page-"

"Actually," Lancer started, motioning her over. Jazz walked over to him and they whispered together. She smiled in understanding and stood straight up, walking back to the rest of the class.

"Your next assignment will be a book report. Five minute presentation over a fictional book that is at least two hundred pages."

Even Danny groaned. Two hundred pages? That would take him forever.

Jazz ignored the complaints. "Let's go to the library."

□□□□□□□□□

Reader smiled inside the teacher's body. Her plan was working perfectly. The girl was fulfilling all of her wishes. Now the entire class would have to read a book or else receive a failing grade. Ha! She wished Sydney could see her now.

Her half brother was never as smart as her. He thought he was a wise guy, and he'd been popular for all about a week after he had started a fight with something called a Halfa or whatever. Then the students had picked on him just like before.

She walked with the girl to the school's library. She hadn't caught her name yet. Her brother was in the first class, which she found extremely unnerving. Why did the boy look so familiar?

Sure, she'd seen them earlier. But he looked oddly familiar. Who was he?

The students filed into the book filled room and Reader felt her heart leap. Thousands more than what had once been there, now lined the shelves.

Oh, she was in heaven now.

□□□□□□□□□

Danny searched along the rows. There was no book that appealed to him. Sam had chosen _Faultline_, Tucker had chosen _Holes_.

That was the thing. He didn't read for fun. He read because he had to. Ghosts took up most of his free time, and any other time that he got he would never be caught with his nose in a book. That was his sister's thing. Speaking of sisters…

Jazz sat by Lancer, reading her own book, Harry Potter.

A smile came to Danny's face. Jazz was obsessed with that book...if Danny read a little of it, she could help him. But he couldn't just go and ask her without being caught. It was the perfect chance to get an A.

"Harry Potter, and the what?" he muttered to himself. Something about a prisoner. He searched the large books.

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _He'd found it. He picked it up and searched through it. It was definitely larger than two hundred pages.

He smiled and snapped the book closed. Sometimes he didn't know how he planned things like that.

□□□□□□□□□

**Chaos: **Danny, get the key, hurry!

**Ghost Boy: **I'm trying, I'm trying.

**Fryer Tuck: **Why aren't you using your ghost powers?

**Ghost Boy: **Because I want to see if I can make it without them.

**Chaos: **Besides that's cheating.

**Fryer Tuck: **I didn't ask your opinion Sam.

**Chaos: **Then what did you ask? Cause you make no sense.

_slash_

**Ghost Boy: **Tucker! She's gonna come back...

**Fryer Tuck: **So, I just lowered her life points.

"Danny? What are you doing down there?" Jazz called from upstairs. Danny didn't look up from his game.

"I'm doing something Jazz!"

"Danny, your book report is due next week and you haven't even started it," Jazz called, annoyed.

"And your point is?" he asked, playing with the joystick.

"Would you at least read the first chapter and make me happy?" she yelled back.

He sighed. He knew she would never shut up if he didn't.

**Ghost Boy: **Guys, I have to go.

**Fryer Tuck: **Why?

_Bang bang_

**Chaos: **Sorry, Danny. Why do you have to go?

**Ghost Boy: **My sister. Why else?

**Chaos: **Once again, that's life. And yours reeks sometimes.

**Ghost Boy: **Thanks…

**Chaos: **Just kidding. See you tomorrow then?

**Ghost Boy: **Yeah. Bye.

He logged off, making faces as his timing of course was impeccable and Tucker got back into the game at the same time and glared up at the stairwell.

Jazz waited for him as he walked up the stairs. She handed him the book, looking at it oddly. "Interesting reading," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are mom and dad?" he asked, stepping into the kitchen and hoping that he wasn't too obvious by changing the subject.

"Some kind of science seminar." She walked into the living room and stretched out on the couch. "I didn't know your plan of spending time with Sam and Tucker was to play a video game all night." She smiled coyly.

"Well, that's our version I guess," he told her.

"You can sit down," Jazz said, opening her book.

"You don't really expe-"

"Yes."

"-ct me to-"

"Sit!"

Danny felt strangely like he had no choice. He sat down on the chair in front of her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Open up the book…" she said slowly as if talking to a child. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Just read the first chapter and I'll leave you alone for a while okay?"

"A while?" he asked. "Right…like five minutes you mean."

"Just relax and read, okay?" she asked, sighing.

He sighed too, sitting back and staring at the cover at first before going against his judgment to get her off his back lifting it up.

_Well, here goes. _He opened the book up. Chapter One: Owl Post.

□□□□□□□□□

Reader watched the siblings through the window. They were reading peacefully, a sight she loved to see.

She liked the girl. She was smart, pretty, intellectual; perfect qualities. Something she didn't see a lot in either one of her old schools. And she knew that her name was Jazmine after spending almost the entire day with her.

But the boy...ooh he was annoying. Playing video games when there was thousands of books waiting to be read. He was only reading because he had to. She couldn't believe it took a teacher's homework (well, you know what she meant) to get him and his weird friends to actually read.

Well...at least they had chosen well. He had picked up _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, like his sister, and his friends _Holes_ and _Faultline_, three awesome books and all of which she'd read.

All but the older child wouldn't get above an A (which didn't even matter because she wasn't in their class anyway) unless they really liked the book...or understood it really well...

"And what better way to do that than-" Reader said to herself with a wicked grin, coming up with the most fabulous idea "-than to actually live the story?" She smiled; her green eyes dancing. "Of course it's perfect. Stupid, stupid, Reader." She smacked her luminescent forehead.

She looked in the window once more, deciding what to do. This would be perfect. He could be him…and she could be her…and then, maybe later, they could both…Thoughts rushed around her head like mice. Finally, she smiled.

"You're going to have a lot of fun." She raised her hands, which began to glow and closed her eyes.

□□□□□□□□□

"I'm so confused," Danny announced aloud after reading several pages.

"That's because you haven't read the entire series, you're in the third one. You should have read The Sorcerer's Stone first," Jazz replied, not looking up from her book. "Why did you choose that one anyway?"

"I was hoping you could help me," Danny answered innocently.

Jazz read his tone and figured it out; her blue-green eyes flashed dangerously. "You were going to scam information off of me, weren't you?"

"No-" he began fast.

"Danny!" she shouted.

"Yes, I was, I'm sorry," he said. "It's just…you like the book and I thought that you might give me a little help, being my sister and all…"

"Guilt trips don't work on me Danny, but nice try," she said. "I can't believe you."

"Okay, okay...I'll check out the first one instead tomorrow and return this one," Danny said hurriedly. "Okay?"

It happened then. Danny sensed it before it happened and looked around, feeling slightly distant.

And then he was suddenly dizzy and tired. He saw Jazz's head fall backwards against the couch. And he closed his eyes...

* * *

Now, we know from the episode The Fright Before Christmas that apparently some ghosts do have the power to zap people into books as you saw very clearly. Finally! An episode that didn't screw up my work, ha ha!

A lot of scene breaks in that chapter. I didn't realize it so much until now. I actually added a lot to it too. Well, tell me what you think!

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Three: Stuck In The Famous Life _

_She clapped a hand to her mouth._

"_I'm either dreaming or close to insane…" Jazz said in a voice above a whisper. It seemed to be louder than she thought, however._

_The girl lying beside her stirred, and sat up slowly. She saw a flash of brown hair and lavender eyes staring up at her, confused. _

"_Hermione? What are you doing up so early?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily._

_Jazz screamed._

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Stuck in the Famous Life

Hello! I'm back again with chapter three! Just think, ha ha, only eleven more chapters to go after this one. Oh, editing. Fun, fun. Actually, sometimes it is. I like to make fun of myself and how I wrote this so horrible near the beginning because I was so new at fanfiction. Now almost two years and a billion stories more, I think I've got the hang of it.

Thanks to chapter three's reviewers!

Penguin, dragon-grrrl, AurumPhoenix, Zaneta, Bonnie Mizuhara, Jazzeh, The Fuzy Llama, PhantomAlchemist

Hmm…well, a few notes for this one. Tucker and Sam do come back, just not for a few sections I think. Jeeze, I haven't read through this story in so long I can't even remember now. Also, when I update Fiction 2 in March, you'll also hear who Reader truly is. It's actually a pretty big thing.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **In his attempt to aid in a homework assignment he didn't particularly care for, Danny relies on his sister's obsession with Harry Potter as a guide instead. Unaware of his odd intentions, Reader insists on making him understand. And what better way to do that? Sending them both somewhere they won't exactly be able to get out easily.

_Fiction_

Chapter Three  
Stuck in the Famous Life

Jazz rolled over, not wanting to get up. She didn't remember falling asleep really, but she must have dozed off reading. She felt warm sunlight on her face; it felt odd, considering her bed was nowhere near the window in her room.

She vaguely wondered how late it was. If it was already afternoon, she was lucky it was Saturday. And if it was afternoon…surely she hadn't slept in that late? That wasn't like her at all.

She opened her eyes despite her body's protest. Trying to hold in a scream, she sat up straight in her bed.

Except she wasn't in her bed. The room was some sort of dormitory. It had several large, furnished windows and five four-postered beds, branched out in a circular pattern. Four girls lay in their bed, each asleep.

"I'm dreaming," Jazz told herself, recognizing the place almost immediately. Except it wasn't her voice. Her voice had sounded younger, and had a British accent to it.

She clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I'm either dreaming or close to insane…" Jazz said in a voice above a whisper. It seemed to be louder than she thought, however.

The girl lying beside her stirred, and sat up slowly. She saw a flash of brown hair and lavender eyes staring up at her, confused.

"Hermione? What are you doing up so early?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Jazz screamed.

□□□□□□□□□

"Coming Hermione?" Parvati Patil asked her as if they were best friends. Jazz was utterly confused and shocked and frightened and…any other emotion she could possible feel, she was sure she was feeling it. Her whole body seemed to shake. But then again…_she wasn't in her body! _

This was some dream, it had to be. There was no reasonable explanation. Why was she living the life as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend? She had to be dreaming. In a few seconds, she would wake up. She would hear her parents working on some invention or her brother's loud music through the wall. Her eyes closed, but still she could hear other sounds. Not familiar ones. The ones that echoed through Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hello, Hermione?" Parvati asked again, concerned.

"Where are we going?" she asked. _I do however love that British accent, _Jazz thought. But then the hilarity of her statement hit her. What was wrong with her?

"The Great Hall. I'm starving," she replied. She mentioned for her to follow her.

She gave an excited gasp as she led her out of the room from behind a portrait of a fat woman dressed in a pretty pink dress.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Jazz lied.

Parvati headed on, leading her down what seemed like thousands of corridors and halls, up hundreds of stairs, and finally to a large room. Jazz began to memorize where exactly they went each time.

The room was spectacular. It was lined with huge glass windows. Four mahogany tables were lined horizontally while another vertically, up near the far wall. Students filled these seats, dressed in school robes, each with their own unique colors. And you could see a cloudy, dreary, rainy sky perfectly as if there was no roof…

"The Great Hall," Jazz sighed.

"Why so surprised? You've been here three years," Parvati asked. She started walking towards the right-middle table, and Jazz followed.

Three years. That would mean…if she was really Hermione (At least the dream was starting to come together) that she was only around thirteen, in her third year at Hogwarts. That part was clear at least.

"Harry and Ron are down there." Parvati pointed to a seat in the middle. "I hope you don't mind, but I promised Padma I would help her study," she said.

"No, it's alright. Thank you," Jazz said politely. She'd probably freaked out her friends enough. She smiled, assuring her.

Parvati waved, noticing this and returning the smile and set off towards another table. Jazz shivered. Harry and Ron. They were Hermione's best friends. She guessed she would have to meet them some time…

She walked towards them and gasped. They both sat there; Harry with his head down, not eating and Ron talking nonstop to him. But the thing was…they looked exactly like the movie actors. Harry like Daniel Radcliffe, Ron like Rupert Grint.

She ran up to them, excitement running through her veins like wildfire. Ron stopped talking as she approached and turned around. Harry lifted his head, alarmed at her sudden arrival.

"You just read an extremely large book that we've never heard of, read, or seen before and probably never will in the future right?" Ron asked. Harry glanced at his best friend for a moment and then laughed.

Jazz was confused. She stared at Harry absentmindedly, a dreamy look crossing her face. This was huge for her. She was such a fan after all and-

"Well, am I right?" Ron asked.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, seriously, narrowing his eyes.

Jazz squealed, very high pitched and very loud. Daniel Radcliffe just spoke to her! It was a wonderful dream come true! It had to be. Her thoughts buzzed around in her head, running against each other so that no coherent thought appeared anywhere.

She struggled to breathe and became dizzy. The world went dark and she fell over, fainting.

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny? Danny?" said a voice.

Danny heard the whisper from far away. His body felt like lead and he groaned, painfully, struggling to wake.

"Danny?" Tucker asked. He shook his friend roughly. Sam stood behind him, shaking madly, her eyes wide.

They had come over, uninvited, to show off Sam's expensive new Dell Digital DJ that she'd received after his exit from the game. Tucker was more excited to show off the technology than she was.

Only to discover the two siblings, snoozing on the couch, their heads on their books. Except they wouldn't wake up. Meaning they weren't snoozing.

Tucker yelled as Danny groaned again and moved his hand suddenly. He put his hand to his forehead, his eyelids moving.

"Danny?" Sam asked, kneeling down by the couch to be closer. Her raven haired friend opened his eyes with difficulty.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He blinked several times. "What happened?" He felt as if he wasn't truly there; something was wrong. He sat up slowly.

"We're not sure, we found you like this," Sam replied carefully, putting a hand on his back.

"Where's Jazz?" he asked.

Sam and Tucker turned and Danny, following their gaze, saw his sister lying there, pale, but breathing as if asleep on the couch.

"Do you remember anything?" Tucker asked. "I mean, remember anything about what happened here."

"Sort of. I had this weird dream……" he replied, swallowing with difficulty and trying to recall anything.

"About what?"

"British people and some school," he replied, as confused as they were. He looked at his sister. What was going on?

All three jumped when they heard a cry from the corner of the room. They turned towards the noise and Reader floated towards them.

"You weren't supposed to be here! You were supposed to go with her! Darn it, the spell didn't work. Now you'll never really read the book," she cried.

"Go where?" Danny suddenly felt déjà vu.

"Into the book," she snapped, moving her hands towards his sleeping sister. "She should be-"

"Hermione," Danny whispered randomly.

Reader looked at him weird, like Sam and Tucker were, but for a different reason. "How did you know that?" she asked.

He ignored her. Enough with the small talk. He wanted to know what was going on and _now. _He stood up, ignoring his aching head, and raised his arms, searching for his powers.

Nothing happened.

□□□□□□□□□

"Hermione?"

Jazz refused to open her eyes. It had been such a beautiful, wonderful dream. "Danny, leave me alone," she whispered.

She heard voices around her, whispered and confused. Where were they coming from? What was going on?

She opened her eyes and screamed.

She was lying in the middle of the floor surrounded by a group of people. They all looked like the Harry Potter movie characters. Harry and Ron kneeled down beside her on both sides.

She groaned, exhausted. Why couldn't she wake up? Sure, she did love the dream, but hadn't she been asleep long enough?

"What is the matter?" Ron asked.

She didn't reply.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing," Ron suggested. He took Hermione's arm and Harry the other. "Nothing here to see people," he snapped to the interested crowd around them. The result was that not many people moved and they had to push through them all, receiving a lot of whispers.

They led her out of the room slowly, and past two grand mahogany doors, walking into a vast hallway and turned towards the left. She allowed herself to be steered, feeling light and confused again.

"Mr. Weasley!" said a sharp voice. The three of them turned around to see an elderly, strict looking woman who wore a green robe and a black pointed hat.

Ron sighed quietly. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?" he asked innocently.

She walked towards them. "We need to discuss the homework you gave me last Friday. Come with me please."

Ron looked nervously at Harry and Hermione. His best friend shrugged. "You go, I'll take her," he said, suspending the dazed girl.

He nodded, gulped, and followed the teacher around the corner. Harry watched them go and looked around tentatively.

Hermione mumbled something, her face confused. Harry looked at the empty classroom across the hall and pulled her inside.

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing-" Jazz said, shaking her head. If this really was a dream, she could at least make it make sense.

"Good, cause I don't know where it is."

"And I'm sorry…what?" she asked, turning around and looking at him.

"Hey Jazz."

"What did you just say?" Jazz supported herself, pulling away from Harry, her eyes large as she tried to figure it out.

"I kind of figured who you were when you got all hypervenilatey on me, or him should I say," he said, shrugging.

"What?" she whispered.

"Jazz, it's me Danny."

As soon as he said it, she knew it had to be true. Who else would know? "Danny!" She jumped onto him, hugging him tightly.

Danny was extremely confused. How in the heck was it possible for him and Jazz to be here? Wherever here was.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "Danny, what's going on? I thought this was a dream, but now you're here," she said really fast. "I didn't know what to do."

"So you decided to faint?" he asked, grinning.

She punched him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, recoiling.

"Because you're a smart ass," she said bluntly, her hands on her hips.

He laughed. "I was just kidding."

She punched him again, this time harder.

"Ow! Now what was that for?" he asked, not pretending it didn't hurt.

"What did you do? Why are we here?"

"What do you mean, what did _I_ do? You think I caused this?" he yelled.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me with the way your powers work," Jazz shouted back. She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"My powers? You think my powers can do th-" His eyes grew large and he froze. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," she replied sweetly, wishing that she could take that moment back. She hoped it would work-

"Jazz…" He looked lost for words. She broke down, sighing.

"Okay, okay. I know your secret Danny. It's okay, you're a ghost, I get it," she confessed.

He closed his eyes. "How long have you known?"

"Since you transformed in the alley a few months ago. You saved me from Spectra, and I decided to not to let you know that I knew. I wasn't going to tell anyone," she said.

He looked away. How could he be so clueless to something like that? How could he not possibly figure out that she knew? All the times…

"Danny, listen. It's okay. I promise I won't tell anyone," she said, lying her hand on his shoulder…

They heard a laugh come from the ceiling suddenly and both jumped. The bodiless voice was something he automatically despised.

"Reader!" Danny yelled, recognizing the evil cackle.

Reader appeared and floated down beside them, staring at Danny. She pulled his face inward, getting right up there supernaturally fast.

"Your eyes were blue. Now they're green. You're supposed to have the same color eyes. When you go into your character, you're supposed to have _your _eyes." She looked at Jazz. "Hers are the same color." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jazz look around for something excitedly.

"And just what do you think you're doing in here? You're supposed to be getting ready for Divination," Reader said. She turned to him. "And then you have the-"

"Yeah, and can you tell me how that works? Where are we?" Danny interrupted.

"You're in the book of course. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to be precise. You each have to fill the lives of the characters you're in. If you don't, the book changes. If you do, you can go home."

"Reader, why are you doing this?" Jazz asked, coming up behind her brother.

Reader swept over to her. "I thought maybe we could be friends. I will not go my whole high school life without a friend. And I will not go the whole year being called just "Poindexter's sister," she said disgusted.

Danny gasped. "You said you didn't know a Poindexter," he said.

"When did I say that?"

"This morning when I asked you," he said.

"I don't even know you. We haven't actually met," Reader said.

"What? We were just talking this morning!" Danny exclaimed. Then it hit him; Reader didn't understand that Danny was the ghost she had met earlier.

"Finish the book, the way it is written, and you can go home. In the meantime, I'm going to go visit your bodies. Don't ask me why," she said, ignoring his outburst. She giggled and vanished into thin air.

"Reader, wait! I don't know how the story goes!" he shouted. But Reader had disappeared, gone somewhere else.

He yelled in frustration. "I don't know how the story goes…" he said miserably. "Not to mention what Harry's life is like from the lovely five pages that I got to read."

"I do," Jazz said quietly.

* * *

Hee hee. I fixed a bit in this one too. So, now we have some action here. And a lot more fun for the next chapter. Oh, and by the way; I used both details from the book and movie for the description of the school. 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Four: Duel _

"_Look what you did now," Jazz accused, trembling. "I told you we were going to get into trouble, and not to mention, that you changed the book. Harry doesn't have ghost powers!"_

"_Where are we?" Danny asked, looking around. The teacher (Professor McGonagall) that had led them here was gone, leaving the two alone in a strange room._

_The room was filled with paintings of old teachers (Jazz knew they were old headmasters) that were staring at them and there was a small bird sitting over in the corner. There were also several strange objects set in different places around the room._

"_Have you been listening to me at all?" Jazz shouted, curious about the room as well, but more concerned about what would happen to them. "Harry does not have ghost powers!"_

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Duel

Howdy! Okay, only two more chapters for today's editing list. It's actually harder than it looks. I guess it would help if I wrote it better, huh? Ha ha, gotta love it.

Thanks to chapter four's reviewers!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Grey Raven North, Rainstorm Amaya, PhantomAlchemist, Straying Life, The Fuzy Llama, Bonnie Mizuhara

No notes for now, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Danny and Jazz? Living the tough life as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger because of Reader's spell and forced to stay inside the third book until it's finished. So what is wrong with Danny's powers and why is he still at home and in the book at the same time?

_Fiction_

Chapter Four  
Duel

"You know how the book ends, that's great, cause the more I know, the better I feel," Danny said sarcastically. In reality, he really was glad that she was here. He'd spent the better half of the morning wondering what the heck was going on. He figured it was all some strange dream that he'd had because that had been the last thing on his mind.

_Didn't he wish that now…?_

"Danny, listen to me. We follow the book, we're done. That's what that girl said," Jazz said.

"I knew I should have captured her," Danny said angrily, not really paying attention.

"Look, I've read the book about a hundred times. I'll tell you what to do and everything," Jazz said. "Harry…well, Harry isn't the best character to portray, but you'll get it."

He didn't say anything.

"We can do this. From what I've seen so far, we're at least close to Halloween, or somewhere after it I think." They both jumped as thunder crashed overhead, growing louder and more continuous as they stood there in silence.

"I don't feel normal," Danny admitted after a moment.

"Well, this isn't exactly normal here," Jazz pointed out.

"I meant I just feel different," he said, giving her a look.

"We have to get through this. It's probably because we're in different "bodies." Just deal with it for a while, it's probably nothing."

But Danny had a feeling it wasn't just nothing.

□□□□□□□□□

"Sometimes I wonder if she's insane," Ron said, a half an hour later. The three of them sat in Gryffindor tower, in the red velvet chairs Danny thought were extremely comfortable.

_Finally someone who understands…._he thought, trying hard not to laugh in front of his sister. Jazz was reading an extremely large book excitedly, awed at the things she was learning.

He couldn't imagine how this could be his sister. Instead of her long red hair, she had shorter brown curls. And like him she wore robes and red colors and a tie; the Gryffindor school uniform. Danny had seen them before in the Harry Potter movie; he'd only watched the second one though, and he could barely remember some of the things he had seen.

And Ron. Ron was like an English version of Tucker, except less techno-geek and more wizard like. So far, he was having some good conversations with him, most of which he didn't understand of course, but they were at least funny.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. His voice was so different; English and deeper. He still had yet to see himself as well. Not that he didn't already know. Jazz had posters all over her walls of the teen actor that she completely idolized.

They both ended up laughing anyway and she looked up.

"What?" she asked, staring at them both, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," he lied as sweetly as possible. But Ron couldn't hold it in any longer; he cracked up in his chair, then sat up straight.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I left my book in McGonagall's room," he realized.

"Let's go get it," she suggested, jumping up from her chair.

"A little eager aren't we?" Ron asked, staring up at her oddly.

"Well, you have homework that's due don't you?" Jazz explained quickly, making an excuse to her sudden excitement.

"Yeah, but-" Ron began.

"Ronald Weasley you are going to complete your homework for once okay?" Jazz asked.

Ron leaned over to Harry, putting a hand over his mouth so she couldn't read his lips, and muttered, "Can we throw her out the window on the way?" Danny laughed.

Jazz laid her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What did you say Ron?" she asked, with fake anger.

"Nothing. I said, let's go get it," Ron replied, trying to keep a straight, innocent face.

Ron stood up with her, and Danny followed, continuing to laugh. They began walking, and exited out through a large painting of an extremely fat woman in a large pink dress, and then started walking down the long hallway, turning a corner after about five minutes.

Her brother and Ron were arguing over which American superhero was better, a conversation Jazz had no idea why had been brought up. Danny sided with Superman, while Ron sided with Batman.

Jazz was listening so intently to Harry ad Ron, astounded by how her brother could talk to a stranger so normally as if they'd been friends forever, and she smacked right into someone walking the other direction.

"Sor-" she began.

"Oooh, I've got mudblood on me," said a voice.

Jazz froze. She knew that voice, that cold, drawling voice that belonged to a certain enemy of Harry…

Ron swished around angrily and Harry followed. A vague memory of the movie flashed through his head as he recalled what "mudblood" meant.

Draco Malfoy, wearing a sling on his arm that had bandages poking out from it, was flunked by Crabbe and Goyle, and all were laughing harshly.

"Go jump off a tower Malfoy. The world will be a better place without you," Ron yelled furiously.

"How would you know Weasley? It's not like you can afford to see it," Draco spat back.

Ron prepared to spring and Jazz, knowing he would, latched onto his arm to stop him. Danny, following, did the same.

"Shove off Malfoy," he said harshly. Jazz giggled quietly. It was hard to believe it was Danny. He was acting like the character like he'd actually read the book before. Even though she knew he hadn't.

"What are you going to do about it Potter? Faint every time a Dementor comes near?"

_Yeah, if I knew what the hell a Dementor was…_ Danny thought, thinking it was a poor insult anyway.

The blonde haired boy was starting to annoy him. Ron seethed with fury beside him; his sister was even tense.

"When you pull all the hair from you ass, then you can talk to me," Danny said. Within the next second, Jazz burst out laughing; Ron was on the floor, completely overcome with his own laughter.

Draco stopped grinning in those few seconds and reached down into his robes, bringing out a long, wooden wand.

Ron stood up, pulling out his own, but Draco wasn't interested in him anymore.

"You're never going to get anywhere hanging out with the poor and the Mudblood. I'm going to laugh when you fall desperately to the Lord," Draco said. He pulled his wand back, then forward. "Dicento!"

Danny put his hands in front of him to protect the bright purple light that shot towards him, closing his eyes. He heard a gasp and opened them again to see-

A green box appeared, big enough to hover over all three of them, shining brightly, and the light from the incantation hit it and bounced back and hit Malfoy instead.

He gasped, recognizing it, but how was it possible? His ghost powers worked here? He'd had his ghost powers the whole time?

He turned towards Jazz and Ron, whose eyes were both wide; Jazz's in shock and fear, Ron's in admiration and surprise.

There was a weird noise and they turned back. Draco's skin was slowly turning purple, but they didn't get the chance to look at it clearly. Supported by Crabbe and Goyle, they ran the other direction, dragging Malfoy along.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, grabbing his hand and looking at his palm.

"I- I'm not sure," he replied shakily, glancing in Jazz's direction nervously.

"If you have powers that's awesome," Ron said. "I mean, the whole Parseltongue thing was weird, but this is just awesome."

Jazz sighed angrily. "Harry could get into so much trouble. We need to get out here or we'll get into even more trouble. No magic in corridors; if someone figures that you were fighting, we'll get detention or suspended. Luckily, we're the only ones that saw that," she said. She looked around as if to make sure.

"Ignore her mate. Can you show me how you did that?" Ron asked after her intensive monologue. Danny listened, giving a shrug, but looked over at his sister.

She was mouthing words to him. "You just changed the book." And he bit his lip, looking down.

_Swell. _

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny, where are your powers?" Sam asked.

"I know where they are," Reader taunted. She giggled maniacally. "Feel a little different? I figured it out at last what you were. I just saw you in chapter nine, just before-" she began.

"Reader, what are you talking about?" Danny asked. He felt oddly weak.

"You're in the book silly," Reader grinned.

"What?" he said, his voice barely audible as he realized…something about it was not quite right, but it had to have been.

"Harry Potter stupid. You and your sister. Use your brain for once and think about it. Why do you think your powers are gone?"

"You took my powers away?" Danny asked angrily.

"No. They're just in the other you," Reader answered, laughing mischievously.

"What other me?"

"Aren't you half ghost? Think about it would you? Sorry, but you're human here. You were actually supposed to go in the book, but oh well. It works either way," Reader said.

"Okay, even now I'm confused," Tucker announced.

"Don't you get it!" Reader snapped impatiently. All three said nothing and she sighed, exasperated. "Your human half stayed here. So where do you think your ghost half went?"

□□□□□□□□□

"Look what you did now," Jazz accused, trembling. "I told you we were going to get into trouble, and not to mention, that you changed the book. Harry doesn't have ghost powers!"

"Where are we?" Danny asked, looking around. The teacher (Professor McGonagall) that had led them here was gone, leaving the two alone in a strange room.

The room was filled with paintings of old teachers (Jazz knew they were old headmasters) that were staring at them and there was a small bird sitting over in the corner. There were also several strange objects set in different places around the room.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Jazz shouted, curious about the room as well, but more concerned about what would happen to them. "Harry does not have ghost powers!"

"You think I knew that was going to happen?" he asked, finally paying attention to her.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten angry. Malfoy's always like that," she scolded. "And now look what happened."

"I was defending you! Next time I won't bother," he said angrily.

"Danny, I didn't mean it like that," she said gently.

"Danny is quite a different name to call someone whose normal name is Harry," said a voice. Both siblings jumped, and Jazz gasped.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them. He had extremely long silvery white hair and beard, and small glasses that covered comical eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light.

"Professor Dumbledore," Jazz breathed, catching her breath.

So this was Dumbledore. Now Danny recognized the elder man. He was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and a very loyal and wise ally of Harry's.

And if he could help them…

"Sit down, please. Would you like anything to eat?" he asked, offering them a plate of what looked like biscuits.

"No thanks," Jazz replied sweetly.

Danny didn't say anything. _Just let Jazz do the talking…. _

But Dumbledore was staring straight at him and he had the slight feeling he was reading his mind. And from what Danny had seen from the magic powers this school had with all of its spells and potions, it was certainly possible. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Now, I have received very strange information from Professor McGonagall," he said, sincerely staring down at them.

"Please sir-" Jazz began.

He held out his hand, stopping her. "I just want to know what's going on," he said calmly. "And if whatever you tell me is believable, then I shall believe you."

"Then you probably won't want to hear our explanation," Danny muttered to himself. Dumbledore stared at him, and he blushed, looking down again.

"Please explain," he said with a smile.

"Well, we're not the real Hermione and Harry. My name's Jazz and this is my younger brother Danny. We were somehow zapped here by this ghost named Reader." Jazz explained, extremely fast and in one breath. But she had left out the other part on purpose. How do you explain to someone that they're living the life of a book? Not something you hear everyday, she was sure.

"I see," Dumbledore said calmly, taking this in better than Danny was at least. "And then you would be…Danny Phantom, right?"

He stood up straighter, his eyes widening, and at last decided to speak. "How did you know-"

"I'm a Headmaster of a school. I make it my duty to know the latest on every different parallel world. You're the talk of this "Ghost Zone."

Danny was impressed, and creeped out sort of. Jazz glanced between them for a moment and then couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So you knew who we were when we came?" she asked.

"No, I just heard some strange news, and then you explained how you arrived. I believe you and Mr. Malfoy got into an argument?" He stared at Danny, and he looked down guiltily. "Well, apparently some things never change. Mr. Potter himself seems to have a problem with that young man as well. But that doesn't matter. We need to get you home as soon as possible. Today is the thirteenth of November."

"That's what day it is in our world as well," Jazz said.

"I was assuming. What I need you to do while I figure this out is to try to act as normal as possible. I believe, "Miss Granger" can assist you in this. I shall talk to this Reader ghost, and we'll try to get you home. In the meantime, since classes are over, I suggest you head over to the common room and get an umbrella," Dumbledore said, standing up again and walking over to his large desk.

Jazz nodded and took Danny's hand. Dumbledore gave them one last look and then wrote something down on his desk in a feathered quill. Jazz led him out of the room and down the strange, spiral staircase that moved them downwards.

"Apparently I was wrong on the date, sorry. That would mean, we're in chapter nine," Jazz said. She slapped herself on the head.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I'm trying to think of what happens in this chapter," she said. They came out of the room and into a large hallway.

Two red haired boys neared them, their voices growing louder as they approached, and getting excited as they both recognized who they thought was Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, let's go, Oliver's going to kill us!" Fred Weasley instructed.

"Oh, no!" Jazz cried randomly. She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" George asked. He held a broom in his hand and was twirling it around in circles.

"I know what happens now," Jazz said. She went pale, her eyes wide.

"What?" Danny asked.

"We can't stand here all day, Wood's probably going mad," Fred announced.

"Hermione, do you mind?" George asked.

"What?" Danny demanded again, ignoring the twins.

"The-"

"Let's go play some Quidditch mate," Fred cheered.

"We're so gonna win," George said. "Against that bloody Hufflepuff team. Rain or snow, we'll get it done, right?"

"Cause we've got the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

Danny felt the blood drain out of his face, understanding at last. The two boys shook their heads at his reluctance and grabbed his arms, dragging him away.

Jazz was helpless to do anything. She stood there and watched as her brother was pulled helplessly around the corner.

Danny didn't know how to play Quidditch.

* * *

Ha ha, now that is evil. That is how you torture characters. Hee hee. So, anyway, one more chapter and then I'm done with five edits for today. You'll get the next five chapters tomorrow hopefully and then the remaining four on Friday. Then next week I start in with Ghost Gal and Hotel Paper.

So, please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Five: Cheating With The Life_

"_But-" she started._

"_Think about this." He paused for effect. "If you must, cheat in the life. If you don't have to, don't. But there's always a chance for getting ahead." He walked away, smiling._

_What in the heck was that supposed to mean? Was that supposed to help? She decided not to try and figure out Dumbledore's odd insanities for the moment and focus on more pressing matters. _

_She took a few breaths, feeling lightheaded. This wasn't happening. Danny and Dumbledore didn't know what was going to happen in the match. No one did but her. Nobody knew about the Dementors……_

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Cheating With The Life

Hello! One last edit for the day it looks like. You'll get chapters six through ten tomorrow I'm hoping. They start to get even longer I think too.

Thanks to chapter five's reviewers:

Penguin, Straying Life, Jonakhensu, Rainstorm Amaya, WinrySan

No notes again! So, simply enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Starting a duel with Draco Malfoy is bad enough, but playing Quidditch? Danny's way in over his head. And hopefully the wizened old Headmaster Dumbledore might have a solution to get them out.

_Fiction_

Chapter Five  
Cheating With The Life

"Look what we found," Fred said, dragging Danny inside the locker room. The twins finally let go of him, and he pulled away roughly.

"We've been looking all over for you," Oliver Wood said disapproving. The young boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. He laid a hand on who he thought was Harry's shoulder. "Get dressed. We've got a long battle ahead of us." He said this slightly choked as if he was having difficulty speaking.

Danny heard a rumble of thunder echo outside. In his line of vision was a wide locker room, full of different colored (red, green, blue, yellow) colored lockers. Unfortunately, out of the corner of his eye he saw a red locker labeled "POTTER."

This was what he got for not capturing Reader. Why couldn't he be intelligent enough to actually do what his job required; catch ghosts? He was so stupid.

"Gonna open your locker?" George asked, watching him.

Danny nodded, unable to speak. Why didn't Jazz warn him about this? He'd seen how many "accidents" Harry had received while playing Quidditch in the first two movies. Hadn't he broken his arm in the second movie, and nearly fallen off his broom in the first? Who's to say that wouldn't happen to him again, or _him _again?

"Harry!" Oliver called, snapping him out of it. He nodded and walked over to the real Harry's locker. Opening it, the first thing he saw was red and gold collared robes, along with a broomstick, the label Nimbus Two Thousand; he couldn't help it was very fancy looking, and was obviously extremely expensive.

He dressed quickly, the others way ahead of him. He wondered at first if the clothes were going to fit him and then remembered that he was in another body.

Danny fumbled with a leather glove and Fred walked over, simply pulling it hard and it fit on, looking at him strangely the whole time, one eyebrow raised.

"You alright there Harry?" he asked, his eyes amused.

"Just nervous," Danny replied, slightly higher pitched. He could do this right? It couldn't be that hard, right? It was just Quidditch. He remembered something from the movie; Harry's job was Finder or Seeker or something, and he had to catch some silver or gold thing that was small.

Danny shrugged to himself. Couldn't be that hard, surely. What's the worst that could happen? He didn't want to know.

□□□□□□□□□

Jazz stood frozen in her spot, then snapped out of it. She rushed back to the statue, knocking on it. "Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted. What was the password, what was the password? She hit her head, trying to bring it to memory. But had they actually mentioned the password in this book? It could have changed from the second book to the third book. She beat up against it uselessly. But then-

The door opened and she forgot for a minute what she was doing. Dumbledore stepped out, staring at her quizzically.

"Time for the Quidditch match, are you coming Hermione?" he asked casually.

"Sir, Danny hasn't read- I mean…He doesn't know how to play-" she began stammering. How was she supposed to tell him that they were living the life of a book? It was impossible.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he has to play until I can figure out how to contact Reader and send you back. You have to live this life. I'm sorry," he said.

"But-" she started.

"Think about this." He paused for effect. "If you must, cheat in the life. If you don't have to, don't. But there's always a chance for getting ahead." He walked away, smiling.

What in the heck was that supposed to mean? Was that supposed to help? She decided not to try and figure out Dumbledore's odd insanities for the moment and focus on more pressing matters.

She took a few breaths, feeling lightheaded. This wasn't happening. Danny and Dumbledore didn't know what was going to happen in the match. No one did but her. Nobody knew about the Dementors……

□□□□□□□□□

Danny stepped out onto the field with the rest of his teammates. Rain pattered on the Quidditch robes he was wearing. He was supposed to play in this? Thunder rumbled in the background, answering his question.

The broom in his hand vibrated and he jumped, accidentally dropping it. It suspended in midair, waiting for him to climb on.

"That's pretty damn awesome," Danny muttered, amazed.

"I think you've been hanging out with Hermione too long. You're starting to appear bonkers," Fred joked.

"Yeah," he said nervously. He shivered in the cold, his nerves not helping. Rain poured harder, and he knew the robes were going to get soaked.

The rest of the team walked over to another mud splashed yellow robed team, and he followed. A woman walked out, standing between them, her eyes hawk like and her hair gray, and said. Oliver Wood and another person from the other team shook hands, and he noticed that his captain had a weird expression on his face.

Danny staggered slightly as a gust of cold wind hit him. This weather was terrible; they actually played in this? There was a flash of lightning above them.

He saw the team climb onto their brooms, and he stared at the Nimbus warily. But he had to follow. This was going to be painful… He climbed on and found it was rather more comfortable than he thought.

There was a whistle heard faintly. Without touching it, the broom lifted into the air. Danny grabbed onto the handle and it rose high into the air. Rain pellets showered on him, but his mind was on something else.

_This was awesome. _

He remembered the first time he had flown. It was like this only more stable. He let out a yell of joy, and soared into the air.

But now he had to focus. The book wanted him to win, so he could try. If not he was screwed. So all he had to do was find the little golden thingy. What was it called again…he would rather find it then try and remember what it was called.

He leaned down, and shot forward about forty feet. Laughing to himself, he eagerly swerved. Who would've guessed he'd ever get the chance to actually ride on a broomstick? Wait till he told Sam and Tucker.

Danny jumped as lightning flashed through the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. This was getting dangerous.

He searched around, trying to keep rain out of his face. Shivering in the cold, he was starting to doubt himself. He was supposed to find the gold, flying thing. And how was he supposed to do that?

He dropped lower and something whizzed by his face. He looked up to see a very large black ball circle him and then aim for him.

Whatever it was, he was doomed. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to smash into him. Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes carefully and felt himself fall through the air.

He closed his eyes, concentrating and there was a flash of light. He flew upwards quickly and caught the falling broom, climbing onto it again now that he was tangible. He stared down at his hands curiously, an idea popping into his head.

If his powers worked here…… Danny could probably cheat to win the game. As long as no one was watching, what could it hurt?

He focused again and tried changing into his ghost form. Instead of Harry's hand, Danny saw a wisp of silvery cloud and his body was a mass of black smoke. What was going on? Whatever was happening, he could still touch things and be touched by things, but his body appeared…weird.

Something sliced into his cheek, and he yelled in pain. Rubbing it, he felt tiny pinpricks like them hit all over his body. When he picked one up, he realized it was ice.

Great, it was so cold that it was hailing now?

The broom swayed, trying to stay level in the hard wind. His breath came out in puffs of air and he shivered harder.

It hadn't been this cold…

He took the broom handle in his hand and dropped lower. Maybe it was warmer and he could find the thingy faster.

Dazed, Danny suddenly encountered what felt like he was drowning. He could barely see. But what he could see frightened him.

He looked around to see three smokey, gray figures surrounding him in a circle. They were creepy, like dead creatures, that floated around him, swirls of darkness around them.

He shook his head and focused. Raising his hand, he sent out a blast of ectoplasmic energy. It hit the one nearest his left and the thing reeled backwards.

Something flittered in his ear and flew past his face. Danny jolted forward, recognizing it as the tiny, golden Snitch. (For a moment, he was surprised he actually remembered the name finally) Maybe if he would catch it, he could win the game and get away from these creatures.

But a scaly hand grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Danny's mind filled with fog and inside the fog he began to see an image. There was a full moon night, and a loud howling, then a scream, a girl's high pitch.

There was a flash of light he felt "his" body go normal. The creature lifted him by an arm and he tried kicking out. He felt something in his hand, his vision blurring.

It was the handle of the broomstick. Without pausing for a minute, Danny jumped off, and swung it as hard as he could at the thing. It shoved away and he managed to grab the broom with one hand, hanging onto it by an inch.

Breathing heavily, the effort seemed to take a lot out of him. His mind refusing to go forward, Danny closed his eyes.

And his hand let go of the broom.

□□□□□□□□□

Reader giggled, staring down at the three friends. The blued eyed boy glared up at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"Five, four, three, two, one…." She counted down. She looked at him, staring suspiciously.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he asked.

He rubbed his arm, a sudden cold chill running down him. Sam stared back and forth between them, both her and Tucker silent.

"Figure it out. I'll see you later," Reader taunted. She disappeared, her evil cackle remaining behind.

Danny yelled in frustration, holding his arms to his chest as goose bumps ran up and down his arms.

"Danny, relax. We'll figure this out," Sam said soothingly.

"And how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" he asked, angrily. He pulled his arms in tighter. For some odd reason, it felt very cold in here.

"I don't know, but I know it won't help if we get angry-" she began. She stared at him, her eyes narrowing as she looked at his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You're bleeding," she said, coming over. She pressed her finger to his cheek and he felt a sudden burn. Her fingers pulled away and he saw a drop of blood smear on it.

"What did you do?" Tucker asked, his greenish blue eyes concerned.

"No idea," he said, rubbing his hand across it.

"It just appeared," Sam said.

Danny breathed heavily, his breath coming out in frost. He shivered, frigid from some unknown coldness.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he said, his teeth chattering.

Suddenly pain shot through his entire body. He cried out in pain, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, dropping down to the ground beside him.

Tucker froze suddenly and she looked up, wondering what was wrong with him. His green eyes, which now were closed, and he collapsed as well, onto the couch where Danny had been.

"Tucker?"

□□□□□□□□□

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life '

Inside his mind, his thoughts swirled, not making sense right away. The same feeling of confusion and dread filled his body and his mind didn't want to wake up. But he had to.

His eyes fluttered open. He saw Harry's Gryffindor Quidditch team standing around him, where he was lying in a bed. They were covered in mud and were dripping water. His sister and Ron were there as well.

"Harry!" Fred said. He was pale underneath all the mud.

"Hiya," he greeted hoarsely. He sat up with difficulty.

"Are you alright?" one of the girl teammates asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I've been through worse right?" he asked, chuckling.

Jazz slapped her hand to her forehead, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Everyone was silent, looking down awkwardly.

Danny's laughter faded off. "That was obviously the wrong thing to say……What happened?" he asked instead.

"You fell off your broom," Fred replied. "Must've been—what---fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said another one of the female players.

For some odd reason, Jazz made a weird, choked, squeaking nose. Her blue-green eyes were bloodshot with worry.

Danny tried to think of something intelligent to say. "The game. What happened?" he asked. Jazz nodded, slightly impressed, then cringed.

No one said a word and he got the hint.

"We lost, didn't we?" Idiot. He should have been playing. But those things, whatever they were…

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…..even Wood admits it."

"Where is he?" he asked, not seeing the hard determined captain.

"Still in the showers," Fred answered. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Danny laid his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He had changed the book? Now he'd never get home. He was furious at himself and Reader.

"C'mon Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before," a girl said.

"There had to be the one time you didn't get it," George chimed in.

"It's not over yet," Fred said thoughtfully. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least a two hundred points," George argued.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points—a margin of a hundred either way—"

Danny listened to the debate. They all thought it had been an accident. They hadn't seen him use his ghost powers. They thought he was angry because he'd lost the game; and he was, but in a different way.

"Come on, come on. Leave him be," said a voice behind him. They all turned around to see a white haired nurse shooing them away.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred said. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

Danny nodded, unable to speak. He'd screwed things up for both him and Jazz now. This was what he got for not capturing her; for being immature and completely stupid.

Jazz sat down at the edge of his bed, her eyes happy and concerned at the same time. Ron stood there, shaking his red hair, and showering water all over.

She bit her lip as if she was thinking. "Dumbledore was really angry," she stammered. "I've never seen him like that before. He rushed onto the field when you fell and did some spell and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he waved his wand at the Dementors. Something silver. They left the field right way…He was angry they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him-"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," Ron cut in. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone though you were…"

Danny didn't need to have read the book to know what he was about to say. What confused him was Jazz. Where in the heck did she come up with that speech? And again with that word. _Dementor. _What in the heck was that?

"Did someone get my broom?" he said out of nowhere. He wanted to try some more stunts on that thing. Maybe it would help him with his flying in the real world.

Ron looked down and Jazz cringed again.

"What?" he asked, expectantly.

"Well…when you fell off, it got blown away," she said awkwardly.

"And then what?"

"It hit the Whomping Willow," she said uneasily.

He was confused, but he didn't say so. What the heck was a Whomping Willow?

"And then what?" he asked again.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," Ron said. "It—doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," she said in a squeaky voice.

They both reached down and brought a large bag up from the ground. Opening it, he looked down to see a bit of broken pieces of wood. On one of the large pieces was the words: Nimbus 2000.

Oh, great. Now he'd destroyed Harry's broom. What else could he do wrong? He groaned in frustration.

"Come on, you two out too," the nurse ordered.

They nodded and waved, leaving Danny alone. The very last thing he wanted to be and didn't want to be at the same time.

This was not happening.

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny? Danny!"

Danny jerked in his sleep and opened his eyes. There was nothing there. Now he was hearing things? He really was going insane.

"Danny!"

He jumped as Hermione's head popped out from under the bed. "Jazz," he groaned, sitting up, trying to steady his thumping heart.

"What, I had to talk to you somehow," she said, sitting on her knees.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"We're in the book remember? This is the Hospital Wing," she said annoyed.

"Damn. I was hoping that was a dream," he said. "Listen, Jazz, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I changed the book. I lost the game."

"Oh, Danny!" She hugged him tightly and pulled away smiling. "You didn't change the book. It was written that way; Harry ended up losing the game too."

"Yes!" he said, relieved.

"The Dementors were supposed to come. You didn't do anything wrong."

There was that word again. "Dementor? What is that? You said it earlier in here and I was confused," he said.

"Oh, I had to say that. I figured we'd changed enough of the book already," she said.

"So you memorized that part of the book?" he asked.

"I've read it a billion times. It was a good thing I did too," she argued.

"Yeah, you're obsessed."

"Shut up Danny. It worked didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Look. You spend the rest of the day in here tomorrow. You'll have a lot of visitors. Be nice to them and try to act like "Harry standard" normal."

"That's a lot of help."

"Listen. When you can leave, we'll talk to Dumbledore and try to figure this out. Maybe he's talked to Reader."

"Okay…"

"Just do it. I'll come back and visit tomorrow." She stood up.

"Are you allowed to be walking around now?" he asked, remembering vaguely something in the first movie.

"That's why I have this," she said proudly. She brought out a large, green velvety cloth.

"What is that?"

"It's an invisibility cloak. It's Harry's," she replied. "I have to go. Remember what I said." She threw the cloak over her and disappeared from his side.

"Goodnight Danny."

It took him all of five minutes after she'd left and he laid there before falling asleep to realize that he still didn't know what a Dementor was. Was it really just a coincidence that she hadn't told him, or was there something he really didn't want to know?

□□□□□□□□□

Jazz had been right. Danny had received several visitors, intent on cheering "Harry" up. Now he walked around the castle, looking everywhere for her.

And not only that…he remembered something about yesterday that he hadn't before because of his worry about changing the book. When those Dementor things had shown up, he had seen and heard something weird in his head. A full moon, a wolf's howl, a girl's scream. But none of it made sense.

"Harry?"

Lost in his thoughts and forgetting what he was doing, he continued walking.

"Harry!"

"Oh, me," he said, turning around. Ron walked up to him.

"Where have you been, I've been searching all over for you?" he asked, looking almost irritated.

"Just walking. I needed to work things out," he replied.

Ron looked at him weird. "Alright then. Care to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You and Hermione have been acting strange. I would like to know what's going on," he demanded.

"It's nothing. I've just been-" Danny wasn't sure what to say. He could tell Ron was getting angry.

"Just been what? Shutting me out? You're different," he accused.

"I-"

"What's wrong?" asked a voice. Hermione walked up, carrying at least five heavy books in her arms.

"I want to know what you two are hiding. Whatever it is… And I'll find out," Ron said angrily. He stormed away, disappearing around the corner.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked automatically.

"I didn't do anything, he just came up and started yelling," Danny tried to defend himself. "Clearly, he's getting a bit suspicious."

Jazz sighed. "Follow me."

She led him down the hall, turning the corner. She opened a door and led him up three flights of stairs. They turned another corner, then left, then right, down hundreds more stairs, and then finally one flight up to a portrait of a gray suited Knight.

"Dingle bombs ferry," she said randomly.

"Good day to you madam," the knight said cheerfully, lowering his helmet.

"You really are obsessed aren't you?" Danny asked. How many times had Jazz truly read this book?

"I don't recall asking your opinion."

The portrait swung forward and he watched, amazed as it revealed a room, the Gryffindor common room.

Jazz walked in. "I'm going to do some reading, then we can go down to the Great Hall to have some dinner."

"I'm not really hungry," he admitted.

"Da- Harry- " she said instead. "You haven't eaten in two days." Her eyes were full of concern.

"I'll eat tomorrow. I just…I just need to work things out some more."

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"No." He waved, ending the conversation, and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

□□□□□□□□□

The morning sunshine shone bright on his face. Another day in the famous life; the life he didn't know. He rolled over, not opening his eyes.

That's when he heard it.

"No, Danny, go away. Can't you- What the heck?" said a voice, sounding sleepy at first, and then agitated, and then confused.

Danny sat up to see Ron sitting up in bed, staring around wildly, his hair tossed to one side from sleep.

"Danny?" he asked, staring.

He finally got it.

"Tucker?"

* * *

Ah, fun fun! Tell me what you think! Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Six: Joining_

"_Great. Now I'm stuck with you two idiots. Why couldn't Sam have come? Hasn't she read the book?" Jazz asked._

"_Sam? Probably. She's into the sci-fi stuff," Danny replied._

"_Since when do you know all about her?" Jazz asked._

"_Since Ember made-"_

"_Tucker, shut up," Danny said, before he said what he knew he would._

_Suddenly, the furball in Jazz's arms moved._

"_What in the heck is that?" Tucker asked._

"_It's a cat. His name is Crookshanks. Isn't he adorable?" Jazz asked, smushing her face into the pile of fur._

"_That thing is a cat?" Danny asked, disbelieving._

"_Yes. Ugh…you're just like them," she groaned._

See me tomorrow as well! Thanks for reading!

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Joining

Morning! Evening, whatever time it is that you read this! I'm back with five new edits for you. And here's the chapter where things get even more messed up. Enjoy!

Thanks to chapter six's reviewers:

Pengun, Paulina must die x2, Bonnie Mizuhara, Straying Life, Rainstorm Amaya

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **So far, Jazz and Danny have made it through the book without changing much. But frustration rises to a high for both Ron and Danny; resulting in Reader adding Tucker into the mix so that the character won't get much more suspicious.

_Fiction_

Chapter Six  
Joining

"Tucker?" Danny asked again. Ron looked the same; red hair and lopsided grin. Except his eyes…his eyes were a deep greenish blue color and looked shocked.

Danny climbed out of bed and rushed over to him. Ron sat up in bed, staring all around, confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked. "Oh, my god, you're-" He slapped his head, muttering something to himself that sounded like, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

There was a giggle above them, interrupting his reply and Reader appeared, floating while she cackled. "Morning boys," she taunted. She sat down on the windowsill, staring at them both.

"What do you want Reader?" Danny asked bitterly.

"To congratulate you. Good match. For once you didn't change the book. Which (her eyes narrowed) I'm surprised you didn't. Which is why I brought you a gift." She pointed to Ron.

"You didn't-" Danny began.

Reader laughed maniacally. "Oh, yeah. Oh yeah, I did." Continuing to laugh, she disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

"Damn it," Danny cursed. He turned to Tucker, now in Ron's body and sighed.

The door of the dormitory opened and Jazz as Hermione walked in, holding a very, fat, ugly furball in her arms.

"Morning," she said brightly. Then she saw how Ron was looking utterly confused and Danny was up. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you supposed to be in here?" Danny asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I can be. Besides, why do you care?" she replied.

"Do you always have to be so nosy?" he retorted.

"Do you always have to be such a smart ass?" Jazz snapped back.

"Jazz, Danny?" Ron asked.

"What?" both siblings said at the same time. Jazz clapped a hand to her mouth.

"How does he know-" She stopped and hit Danny on the arm again. "You told him didn't you? After everything Dumbledore's trying to do for us? How could you do that!"

"Can you go a day without hitting me?" Danny growled, rubbing his arm. "And thank you very much, I had nothing to do with it, Reader did, that's Tucker."

"Why am I here?" Tucker asked, his hands fidgeting with the soft, white sheets.

"Oh, sorry," Jazz said to Danny quickly, sounding like she didn't really mean it of course. "So Reader sent him here too?"

"Apparently," he answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't be here. I don't know how the book goes," he complained.

"Join the club," he muttered.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with you two idiots. Why couldn't Sam have come? Hasn't she read the book?" Jazz asked.

"Sam? Probably. She's into the sci-fi stuff," Danny replied.

"Since when do you know all about her?" Jazz asked.

"Since Ember made-"

"Tucker, shut up," Danny said, before he said what he knew he would.

Suddenly, the furball in Jazz's arms moved.

"What in the heck is that?" Tucker asked.

"It's a cat. His name is Crookshanks. Isn't he adorable?" Jazz asked, smushing her face into the pile of fur.

"That thing is a cat?" Danny asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. Ugh…you're just like them," she groaned, shaking her head.

"Like who?"

"Harry and Ron. Ironic if you think about our current situation actually. Come on and get dressed, I'll wait for you in the common room," Jazz instructed, petting what Danny figured was the cat's head. (It sure didn't look like one.)

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Number one: You can't walk around in your pajamas all day. And number two, it's Monday."

"So?" Danny asked.

"So, we've got class."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Harry and Ron don't really participate anyways. Dunderheads. I know our schedule and know where the classes are," Jazz explained proudly.

"How many times have you read-" Tucker started.

"Don't ask Tucker," Danny warned.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Get dressed." She turned around and left the room.

"Your sister's insane, I swear," Tucker announced.

Danny sighed. "You have no idea."

□□□□□□□□□

"Are you going to eat today?" Jazz snapped, pushing a plate of toast towards her brother.

"Yes, mom," Danny replied, taking a bit of the cinnamon topped bread, graciously. His stomach thanked him by growling.

"This stupid collar is annoying," Tucker said irritably, trying to pull it away from his neck.

"What's annoying is that it's the fourth time you've complained about it," Jazz said.

Tucker growled like a cat. "Geez, does someone need a Midol this morning?"

Danny choked on his toast as he burst into laughter. Jazz glared daggers at him, and then remained moodily silent.

Coughing for the last time, Danny turned to face his sister. "Seriously, Tucker's got a point. What's wrong with you?"

"We have Divination first," she muttered.

"What's Divination?" Tucker asked with his mouth full.

"It's this really stupid subject where we try to "clear our aura so we can see the future." Professor Trelawney just gets on my nerves."

Danny was slightly shocked. Jazz? Dislike a class? He was eager to see how she'd react when they got there. Jazz of all people…this class had to be good.

She stood up huffily and then raised an eyebrow when they didn't follow, throwing a bag over her shoulder that looked like it weighed about a hundred pounds.

"Let's go!" she said impatiently.

Danny climbed out, brushing crumbs off of his robes, but Tucker remained sitting, throwing her a dark look.

"I'm not done eating."

Jazz smiled. "Fine, you see what they do to you if you're late."

Tucker stood up abruptly. "I'm done." The two siblings laughed and then Jazz literally rushed out of the Great Hall.

"You know, for acting like you hate this, you're certainly in a hurry to get there," Danny pointed out. He and Tucker were having trouble trying to keep up with Jazz's long strides.

"I'd just rather get this over with," she said, not slowing down.

"Come on Jazz. It can be _that bad,_" Danny said.

Jazz threw back her head and let out the most evil laugh he had ever heard his sister emit. "You have no idea what you're about to witness."

□□□□□□□□□

Danny and Tucker found out.

Professor Trelawney had frizzy, blonde-brown hair that stuck out like a cartoon's hair did when it was electrocuted. Her large glasses magnified her eyes to triple their size they should be. She had more bracelets and heavy amulets and pendants that they were sure was illegal. Overall, Danny thought she looked like a bug more than a human.

"Now that we're finished with tea leaves, the Spirits have suggested we move on to palmistry," she said, her voice deep and silky.

"The Spirits? Ha, you mean the voices in her head?" Jazz said, very loudly.

Danny and Tucker stared eyed wide, sharing the same wooden, circular table as she was. Was Jazz trying to draw attention to herself? From all they'd witnessed, wasn't Hermione, the brilliant, brightest, smartest witch of their year, the one who was every teacher's favorite and the one who enjoyed classes?

Professor Trelawney obviously didn't hear her, because she continued. Danny was shocked at this; Jazz had said it in a normal voice, if even louder.

"Please open your guide books to page three thirty six," she said.

Danny froze. He hadn't brought anything with him and judging by the look on Tucker's (well Ron's) face, neither had he.

Jazz rolled her eyes again and handed them two light, blue-green, hardback books.

"Now, turn to face your partner and read their hands, using the clues given in the books," she said, staring around at the students. "Broaden your minds my dears!"

Tucker held up a finger and twirled it around his ear in wide circles, and then put on an innocent facial expression when he thought the crazy teacher was looking.

Danny laughed, yawning with slight boredom. Besides Trelawney, the class was proving to be rather dull.

"This is total rubbish," Jazz said suddenly.

Danny shook his head, choosing to ignore her. He looked around and was relieved to see that the oddball woman was watching other students behind him.

"Does anybody else think she's crazy?" Tucker whispered.

Jazz laughed, then stopped. "Quick, give me your hand," she said, looking over behind Danny and grabbing his hand.

"Can I help anyone with finding your futures?" she asked, coming up behind him.

She placed a bracelet adorned arm on his shoulder and that's when it happened.

A sharp pain shot through Danny's head and he closed his eyes and a scream thundered in his head, his ears suddenly sharper with hearing. There was a loud growl and something from the shadows howled--

Jazz pulled her hand away as Danny shouted out in pain. He opened his eyes and breathed heavily, staring around as if frightened.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quick as Trelawney's eyes pored into his.

"Mr. Potter, did you just have a premonition?" she asked, her voice suddenly deeper and mysterious. By now, the entire class was watching them.

"No, must be getting a migraine," he said, nervously.

She stared into his eyes and cocked her head. "You seem different……"

The three froze.

"You're not yourself…" She turned her head, looking at all of them closely, her eyes huge. "Neither of you three are. Something has taken your place…"

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked, trying to stay calm, but there was a tremble in her voice.

"Something has come. You're not them," she said. Professor Trelawney's eyes narrowed as she stared at them.

At that moment, the bell rang, but the students remained still.

"You are all dismissed," she said. "I will find out what has happened." With that, she disappeared into a small office, making her exit as dramatic as physically possible as she nearly floated into the other room.

Many students stared at them as they packed their things away and then walked down out of the room.

"I knew this would happen," Jazz said, biting her lip in panic. "We're in a castle full of wizards and witches, all of whom are rather powerful. Of course someone would notice, even someone like her."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Danny suggested, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

They stood up and carried their things out of the room, beginning to climb down a winding stair filled tower.

"What happened to you in there?" Tucker asked once they were away from it.

"I have no idea," Danny replied. He was as lost as anybody. It was the second time he'd seen the same vision. The first had been during the Quidditch match when the Dementors had attacked.

"What do you think Jazz?" he asked.

There was no reply.

"Jazz?" Danny turned around. But there was no one there.

"Where'd she go?"

□□□□□□□□□

Sam flipped through the pages of the book, searching for what she had no clue. The pages in the book Jazz had been reading kept turning on their own and she was getting officially freaked out considering her two best friends and his sister were unconscious.

A sudden giggle sent cold chills down Sam's back. She turned around to see a ghost sitting in midair, smiling down at her.

"Reader, right?" she guessed, holding up her guard.

"Correct."

"Why are you doing this? What's wrong with them?" she snapped fast.

"If the ghost kid would actually pretend as if he were intelligent, this probably would have never happened. And, they're in the book, like they have been for about an hour now. Of course, in the books it's been about three days. Time is sped up in the book."

"Why did you send them? They haven't read the book, all except for Jazz," Sam said, feeling herself getting angrier.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I like Harry Potter," she said.

Reader smiled. "Then next time, I'll send you. Right now, all of the main character girls aren't available."

"What's wrong with Danny? He was fine before."

"Oh, he'll wake up here sometime soon."

"I'm already awake, Reader," said a voice.

Sam jumped and swirled around to see Danny rising off the floor, glaring at the girly ghost. He looked seriously ticked off.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked, sliding towards him.

"No."

"Sorry about the whole you don't have powers thing except in the book. I was supposed to send all of you into the book. It kind of didn't work," she said. "But maybe next time it will work."

"There won't be a next-"

He cut off midsentence, hearing something. Rushing to the window, he pressed his face to the glass and then gasped.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked. But then she heard it too. A car door slamming; two adult voices, muffled as it filtered through the window, but still clearly obvious.

"My parents," he groaned.

□□□□□□□□□

"Jazz?" Danny asked, turning around.

"Where did she go?" Tucker asked.

"I'm right here," said a voice.

Tucker and Danny jumped out of their skins, yelling in fright. Jazz stood in front of them, and they hadn't seen her come up to them.

"Jeez, what are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Tucker asked, breathing heavily.

Jazz toyed with something underneath the collar of her shirt and Danny saw a gold chain hanging around her neck.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," she said.

"Jazz," he said.

"It's nothing. It will just help me-" Suddenly she stopped.

"What?"

Jazz grinned after a moment. "I think I just solved all of our problems. I think I know how to get us home!"

* * *

I'm starting to enjoy this one again, ha ha. Not that I didn't before. But after I finished it, it kind of wore off on me. That's probably why I haven't updated Fiction 2 in a while. But I will get around to updating that one fortunately come March.

Well, please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Seven: Jazz's Mistake_

"_Having ghost powers has its advantages," Danny said._

_Jazz laughed. "You're a lucky one. I'll admit that."_

"_I'm just glad I didn't have to go," Tucker said._

"_Why?" Danny asked._

"_Two words. I suck." He held up two fingers to prove his point._

"_Tucker, people around here don't say that," Jazz exclaimed, making sure no one was behind them._

"_I'm sorry I'm not Bri-ish," he said, bobbing his head as he talked. Danny laughed._

"_Tucker!"_

"_Oh, well," he said._

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Jazz's Mistake

Hello! Another edit, here you go! Enjoy!

Thanks to chapter seven's reviewers:

Pengun, Paulina Must Die, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD, Caz33

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Things get a tad bit easier for Danny now that Tucker's in the book, but worse for the actual Harry Potter characters when a Divination class takes a turn and the psychic Professor Trelawney claims to know their inside personas. But Jazz has an idea that could get them out of the book without worry.

_Fiction_

Chapter Seven  
Jazz's Mistake

Danny and Tucker paused for a minute, glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. Jazz placed her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, annoyed.

Her brother caught the look on her face and stopped laughing instantly. "You were serious?"

"Yes," she said insistently. They stared expectantly, eyes wide and exchanged glances again. Jazz looked around, and her eyes caught an empty classroom at the bottom of the tower stairwell. "Follow me," she ordered, beginning to lead them to it. They rushed down the stairs, and into the room, and she closed the door quickly behind them.

"Jazz, what is this all about?" Danny asked, stepping close to her.

Heart beating wildly against her chest, Jazz took two trembling fingers and reached down her robe collar and grasped the gold chain around her neck. Pulling on it, she brought out a large pendant, an hour glass surrounded by two gold circles with handles like that of which on a watch.

"What is that?" Danny asked, reaching for the gold object.

Remembering a part from the movie, and not caring whether it wasn't supposed to happen yet or not, she smacked his hand and he recoiled, glaring at her. She laughed to herself.

"Ow," he said defensively.

"Shouldn't you of all people know not to touch things that you don't know what they do?" she teased. He made a face at her.

"What is that?" Tucker asked, making sure he kept his hands back.

She smiled, holding it out so they could at least view it better. "This is a Time Turner. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but luckily, J.K. Rowling doesn't include many details about what happens while walking to other classes. In the book, Hermione Granger uses it to take all the classes she has."

"How?"

"When you spin it backwards, it resets time, or basically, it allowed her to be in two places at once," she said, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"Cool," both boys said together.

"Yeah, but how is that going to help us?" Danny asked, staring up at her.

"We've been here what, four days?" she asked. "Well, Danny and I have been here four, you've only been here one, but that's not the point." They nodded. "If I turn it enough times, it can send us back four days, and out of the book," she said. "To when Reader sent us here."  
Both boys' eyes were wide, this time with excitement. She herself, was slightly proud with her discovery.

"Do you think it will work?" Danny asked, eager about the new idea but still slightly wary.

"Of course it will, it was my idea wasn't it?" she bragged, teasing. He rolled his eyes in reply. "But I don't want to do it right now."

"What?"

"Why?"

"I need to work on a few kinks first," she said.

"Kinks? I'm starting to have bad feelings about this," Danny admitted.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Trust me."

"Shouldn't we talk to Dumbledore about this?" he asked.

"We don't need to worry him. Besides, if it works, then he won't have anything to worry about anymore," she said. She checked her watch as she hid the Time Turner back underneath her robes. "We have to get to Charms class."

As they began walking, Danny caught up to Jazz's long strides and stuck by her side, waiting for a minute while he gathered his thoughts. Finally-

"What classes exactly do we have today?"

"Divination, Charms, Astronomy, then a small little study hall," she replied.

"Astronomy?" he asked, tripping over the floor in shock, but managing to stay on his feet. Tucker snorted, only a few feet behind them.

She smiled at him. Her brother was fascinated by space. "Yep." For the first time in what seemed like days, she saw her brother's unfamiliar, but true smile, and a small weight lifted off her chest.

"What else?" Tucker asked.

"Well, lunch, and then…potions," she added, quieter, looking down.

"Let me guess, another class you don't like?" he asked.

"No." It was Danny who replied.

Jazz turned to him, and was surprised. Then she remembered that he'd seen the first two movies at least. He knew about the trouble that awaited him in Professor Snape's class.

"Professor Snape, the teacher, doesn't really like me, well, Harry that is," he replied.

"Oh."

Jazz sighed and stopped to face them. "Hopefully, I'll have the information I need ready so Danny doesn't have to deal with it."

"You couldn't have thought about this before I had to play Quidditch?" Danny suddenly asked, remembering all the heck he'd been through.

"You had to play Quidditch?" Tucker asked, laughing.

"Shut up," Danny said.

"I'm sorry… But after I find out the info, we can go home."

"I hope you're right," he said, still tentative about the whole time travel thing.

"I'm Jazmine Fenton. I'm always right," she said. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Did you win?" Tucker asked.

As the three turned the corner, they didn't notice the black robed, long black haired man watching them.

"Jazmine Fenton. Then I wonder what happened to Miss Hermione Granger," Professor Snape said darkly before spinning on his heels and walking away without a backwards glance.

□□□□□□□□□

Danny froze, unsure of what to do. He flipped around, turning to Reader.

"Oooh, that's gonna be bad. I'm outta here," she said, disappearing.

As the door started to swing open, he formed a plan. "Sam, can you distract my parents?" he asked his Goth best friend.

"How long?" she whispered.

"I'll drag Jazz and Tucker up to my room. Tell them I'm upstairs playing video games with Tucker. And Jazz is at the library. I'll hurry. Keep them preoccupied as long as possible," he said.

"Okay."

Sam rushed to the front door as Jack and Maddie Fenton were pulling off their winter coats and gloves.

"Hello, Sam," Maddie greeted, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said back, clearing her throat awkwardly. They walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Danny and Jazz? We have loads to show them," Jack said, carrying a large, white box.

"Jazz went to the library," she replied.

"Really? I thought I saw her car parked out front," Maddie interrupted.

Sam coughed nervously. "She said something about studying with a friend. She must have picked her up."

"Oh, okay," Maddie said.

She sighed silently in relief. "Danny and Tucker are upstairs. Tucker's got a new toy for his PDA," she said, pretending to be annoyed.

Maddie laughed, shaking her head. "Boys and their electronics. Did they eat dinner?"

"I don't know. Probably," she answered.

"They had dinner at the seminar, but it was old fashioned horse and deer meat, so Jack and I declined," she said. Jack made a face at this.

"Gross," Sam said, sickening at the thought. She was an ultro-reclyco vegetarian, and a strong one at that.

"Yeah, so we're going to have something here."

"Sam, do you want to see some of the merchandise we bought that resemble some of the Fenton inventions?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Jack's been in a utopia, hoping someone would listen to him," Maddie teased, setting a metal pan on the kitchen stove.

Sam remembered Danny words. She'd have to keep them busy somehow. "Sure," she said reluctantly, sitting down on the other side of the table.

Danny owed her big for this.

□□□□□□□□□

"A supplementary skill for most wizards, is using wands. However, there are other ways of using magic. Can anyone give me an example?" the short, bearded Professor Flitwick lectured.

"Hermione's" hand shot up and Danny chuckled quietly. Some things never changed. You would think he would be used to it by now, but she still continually amazed him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"The ability to create magic by will, using hand or other body part gestures," she answered.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick said, staring down at the students who had begun to snicker at the usage of "other body part gestures." They quieted down instantly. Jazz smiled, blushing a little.

"Which is precisely what we'll be practicing today," he continued. He referred to a large mirror in the center of the room. "Now what I want you to do is break it, using no wands. But before you do this, this process takes great concentration."

Danny thought about something suddenly. Hadn't he broken glass using…

"Now, once you have a clear visualization of how you're going to break it, each is unique to the wizard, such as a snap of the fingers or the blink of the eye, I want you to focus and center that energy on breaking the mirror."

He waited a couple of minutes as the students were thinking, then clapped his hands together. "Everyone ready?" Several students weren't sure, but ignored it and were ready to try. "Let's have a volunteer, other than Miss Granger to go first," he added. Jazz looked down, disappointed. No one raised their hands and he frowned. "Very well then, how about you Mr. Potter?" he suggested.

Danny looked up and then at the mirror. He could have a little fun with this…

He closed his eyes and cupped his hands together in a circle, and then sent a green ball of glowing, ectoplasmic energy into the mirror.

There was a great shattering noise as the mirror cracked and several pieces of glass rained onto the ground.

Some students gasped and Danny chanced looking at the teacher. To his surprise, Professor Flitwick was smiling.

"Brilliant work Mr. Potter! Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor," he prided. "And ten points to your house to anyone who breaks the mirror." He slipped a hand under his desk, and pulled out a wand, pointed it to the broken glass, and shouted, _"Repairo!"_

In a matter of seconds, the mirror was as good as new and Professor Flitwick had turned his attention to the other students. "Next!" he called.

While fellow classmates were trying their luck, encouraged by Danny's powers, Tucker gave him a high five and he looked at Jazz.

She shook her head, mouthing the words, "Cheater," but there was no mistaking the smile on her face. He grinned with himself and watched as the others tried.

So far, only one, Lavender Brown, had succeeded, out of three. (Her hands had been the center of power as she had closed her eyes and concentrated, then clapped them together. The mirror had turned white and then had shattered.)

"Miss Granger, your turn," Flitwick called.

Jazz smiled, closed her eyes and then pointed a finger at the mirror, and a bolt of white energy shot out from the tip and into the glass, shattering it.

"Excellent. Ten more points to Gryffindor."

At his words, the bell rang, and some of the students groaned in disappointment at not getting a turn.

"Don't worry class, we'll be practicing this all week. Homework: continue practicing. Class dismissed. Very impressive work today," Professor Flitwick cheered.

The three stood up and followed the other students out of the class, waiting until most of them were far ahead and out of earshot before speaking.

"Having ghost powers has its advantages," Danny said.

Jazz laughed. "You're a lucky one. I'll admit that."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to go," Tucker said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Two words. I suck." He held up two fingers to prove his point.

"Tucker, people around here don't say that," Jazz exclaimed, making sure no one was behind them.

"I'm sorry I'm not Bri-ish," he said, bobbing his head as he talked. Danny laughed.

"Tucker!"

"Oh, well," he said.

Jazz sighed and brought out a book from her backpack and started flipping through it. Danny (used to this) turned to Tucker, who was staring at Jazz, who was now absorbed in her book, but still able to walk.

"How is it she knows where the classes are and what they have and everything?" he asked, as she led them absentmindedly into a crowded hallway.

"She's insanely obsessed," Danny answered.

"I heard that," Jazz snapped.

She turned upstairs and pushed open a classroom door where some students were already waiting. They sat down in the third row. As soon as they did, the bell tolled.

Danny gazed upward and gasped. They were in some sort of tower, and like the Great Hall, you could clearly see the sky through a glass dome overhead. There was an extremely large telescope in the front of the room, and glass orbs all around the room, showing star filled galaxies in their centers.

A woman, obviously the teacher, came out of her office in the front of the class. She was older, around forty or fifty, and her brown hair had flecks of gray. She had gray eyes and for some odd reason, he was oddly reminded of his mother, Maddie.

"Morning," Professor Sinestra greeted cheerfully. She sat down at her desk, and stared at them, smiling. "Would anyone care to remind me again where we left off?"

At last a question Jazz didn't know. Danny watched as his sister bit her lip nervously.

Luckily, another student came to the rescue. Dean Thomas raised his hand, and replied, "Constellation Cancer."

"Yes, indeed," she said. She stood up and with a wand, wrote something in the air and out of nowhere, there appeared the star patterned crab, Cancer.

Danny felt his jaw drop as he watched the magical constellation glimmer. He could get used to this…

"Now that we've finished with Cancer, we can move on," she said. She moved her wand and the illusion changed shape, forming a different pattern. She watched the class again. "Anyone try to guess what constellation this is?"

Danny knew the answer, after studying the different points. He looked over at Jazz, and she nodded eagerly, signaling it was okay for him to answer.

With unsteadiness, he raised his hand shakily.

She looked up, and waited expectantly. Her eyes were wide slightly. Usually Harry didn't answer many questions (or right) unless forced to. Perhaps Miss Granger was rubbing off on him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"That's Lyncis, or Lynx," he replied.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor."

Jazz smiled. They'd earned forty five points for the Gryffindor house today. And Danny had amazingly done half of the work.

"Lyncis, its genitive name, is more commonly called the Lynx. It has a right ascension of 8 hours. The declination is 45 degrees." As she spoke, she wrote it on the board with chalk and the three followed everyone else and wrote it down, taking notes.

She paused, waiting for everyone to catch up and when Danny looked up after hurriedly taking notes, he saw her staring at him.

"Let's see Mr. Potter, you're the accurate one today. Can you answer these? Where is it visible, and when is it best visible?"

Danny thought back, and then remembered. "It's visible between latitudes of 90 and negative 35 degrees, and best seen in March, mostly at nine o'clock p.m."

"Very good," she said. She wrote it down on the chalkboard. "Five more points to Gryffindor."

"Okay, since we only have twenty minutes left, I'd like you to work on the homework, one page, front to back essay on the story of Lyncis and its special traits and qualities," she said. "You'll find more information in your books on page ninety one."

Some students groaned, but started reading and writing down anyways. The usual expectancy of any class really.

Danny opened the book, reading with (surprising) interest. Tucker pretended to, but was staring off into space (literally), and Jazz was flipping through the same book she had been reading in the hall.

After ten minutes had passed, Jazz suddenly exclaimed, a triumphant, "Yes!" very loudly. With everyone looking at her, she went very red, and muttered sorry very quietly. Professor Sinestra smiled at her, amused, and shrugged it off.

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the room, when the astronomy professor called out, stopping the three of them before they were completely out.

"Impressive work today Mr. Potter, keep it up," she said proudly. "Keep it up."

"Thanks," Danny said awkwardly.

As soon as they left and then made sure no one was around, Jazz pulled them into an empty classroom.

"Great job Danny. The Gryffindors will appreciate it," she beamed.

"What was your little outburst for?" Tucker asked.

"I found a spell that will help take us home," she said, her fingers around her neck again. When Hermione's Time Turner was completely in view, Jazz breathed heavily in excitement.

"Are you ready?"

Danny smiled and nodded along with Tucker; even though he was getting used to Hogwarts and its many enchantments, he was certainly ready to go home. And he could take care of Reader, once and for all.

"Come here," she instructed, pulling out the long chain. They walked over to her and she threw the rest of the necklace around their necks, causing Tucker to stumble closer.

"That was my foot," Jazz snapped, trying desperately not to pull away from him. She reached down into Hermione's robes and brought out her willow and rose wand.

"Sorry. What's that for?" Tucker asked.

"It's a spell so I can make the dial turn on its own, cause I'm not going to turn it ninety six times," she explained.

Both boys remained silent, confused, and she sighed in annoyance. "Math skill boys. We've been here four days. Four times twenty four is ninety six."

"Oh," Danny said, still not getting it.

"Ready?" she asked, giving up on trying to get it to make sense to either of them. The two nodded and she sighed nervously. "Let's go home."

She pointed the wand at the Time Turner and said, _"Spedio."_

The Time Turner's hourglass started to spin, amazingly fast, going by in a whirl of gold color, zooming by over and over and over…

Tucker stopped looking. "That's gonna make me sick."

"Shut up! Dang it, I lost count!" she said frantically.

"You can count that?" Danny asked.

"Oh, no…" Jazz cried.

"Well, stop it!" he ordered.

Jazz's blue green eyes went wide. "I don't know the reversal spell," she gasped, as the Time Turner continued to spin.

"What?"

"What do we do?" Tucker asked. "Hello? What do we do?"

"Break away," Danny suggested.

"No, that could-" Jazz stopped.

"What?"

"I don't know, but it could do something worse," she said.

"Got any better ideas?"

"No, but-"

"We have to do it," he persisted.

Jazz bit her lip and then nodded at last.

Danny grasped the chain, tightening his grip. "One…two…three, now!"

He pulled away, snapping the gold chain and there was a flash of blinding light. Closing his eyes to shield them from the light, he felt the spinning stop as soon as it had started.

Chancing to open his eyes, he looked around with eye and first and gasped. Jazz and Tucker were no longer there, and he was in a different room completely.

Shivering with the chill of the room, he looked down to see a long, wooden wand inside his hand.

The room's temperature continued to drop and his breath cam out in puffs of air. Feeling the draft coming from behind him, he turned around slowly.

And a Dementor reached a skeletal, decaying hand to his throat.

* * *

Hee hee. That was one of my more wicked cliffhangers. I'd at least rate that one eleven out of the thousands I have.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eight: The Dementors_

"_Going somewhere Mr. Potter?" said a steely voice._

_Danny whirled around, more at the voice than hearing the name, to see a black robed teacher, who had a large nose and greasy black hair standing behind him._

"_Just walking by," he replied, clearing his throat. _

"_This is the third time I've caught you skulking around here," Snape said in a quiet, intimidating voice, his eyes referring to the statue. Danny took a quick glance at it. It was an odd, Halloween looking witch that only had one eye._

"_I was just walking by," he said again._

"_Another likely story. I swear to you-" the teacher said menacingly._

Lateraina Wolf


	8. The Dementors

Hello again and welcome back! Yet another edit. Seven down, seven to go. Really eight if you count this one, but…then again, my math skills are about as horrible as Danny's are, so. Ha ha, I'm comparing myself to a cartoon character; that's a bit strange.

Thanks to chapter eight's reviewers:

Just Plain Insane, Caz33, Sahira Flame, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Jazz's idea to use Hermione's Time Turner goes totally wrong and they must face the consequences of exactly what happened.

_Fiction_

Chapter Eight  
The Dementors

Danny lurched away, terrified, but his mind was having second thoughts. Like at the Quidditch match, his vision blurred as a white fog entered his mind.

A full moon poked out from the night's clouds…there was a loud growling noise and the same howl, then a frightened and a girl's high pitched scream.

And then came a sudden emptiness, his view darkening. He heard someone calling, from far away, but he was falling…

"Harry!"

Danny sat up fast, as if awakened from a nightmare. He breathed heavily, feeling weak. He trembled, his head aching, trying to clear itself.

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

He looked around to see a man sit down beside him. He was young, but several features were stressed, his face wrinkled, his normally short, shaggy, blonde-brown hair gray streaked. The man also appeared to have been in a fight; there were scars from long scratches on his cheeks and forehead.

"Maybe. What happened, where am I?" he asked, staring around at the unfamiliar room.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought when you fell to not remember where you are," Professor Lupin said, concerned.

"I'm just confused," he quickly thought up. That had been brilliant. He could at least try to make it sound convincing.

"Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing," he suggested.

"No, I'm okay," Danny insisted. He had to find Jazz and Tucker. Something had gone wrong. _Very wrong. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said. It was the same British voice he'd had. He was still Harry Potter. _It had gone wrong…_

"Well, Madam Pomfrey would have been infuriated anyhow. She despises me teaching you the Patronus," he said. "We'd better quit for today. Not as well as you have been doing, but we all have our up and down days. Can you stand?"

He held out a hand and Danny grabbed onto it, helping to pull him on his feet, which seemed a bit more difficult than he figured it to be. His whole body felt exhausted and weak. The teacher, looking just about the same as he felt, walked over to his desk quickly, picked something up, and then returned, handing it to him.

When he took it from him, he realized it was a large chocolate bar. Professor Lupin watched him, obviously wanting to him to eat it and making sure he ate it, and he took a bite and felt oddly stronger. He shoved the wand into his jeans pocket.

"I won't be able to make tomorrow's practice, so why don't we reschedule until next Monday, sound alright?" he asked.

Danny nodded, spotting a door and walking to it, trying to find words that maybe Harry would say. He couldn't think of anything and began to reach for the doorknob, when he spoke again.

"Oh, and by the way. Congratulations. I bet Gryffindor's never been prouder of their Seeker," Professor Lupin prided.

That comment totally lost him. Hadn't he lost the game? But Lupin didn't say another word to him and so he pulled open the door and stepped out into a brightly lit corridor.

That's when he breathed out a streak of blue. Cold chills traveled up and down his body, making him shiver. He coughed and looked around to his left to see something familiar. And then a high pitched giggle.

"Reader, very funny. I know you're there," he snapped. There was another laugh and something cool made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I don't have time for your jokes right now," he told her. When he didn't hear anything else, he sighed and began walking to his left.

He yelled in surprise when a form took shape in front of him. It was not Reader at all; it was a ghost, but Danny couldn't find a single word to describe him other than weird.

"How is it…that you…know who…Reader is when…only other…ghosts have…?" He said this while doing somersaults in the air while talking, which was rather annoying.

"Let's just say I've changed," he replied shortly.

"So you know…Reader…is my…girlfriend…right?"

"Oh, Peeves, don't kid yourself," said a voice. Reader became visible beside them. "I'm not your girlfriend." Looking away, she flipped back her hair, and then began twirling it absentmindedly.

"Because your brother," Peeves argued.

"_Half brother. _I hate his mom. Besides, I'm not into you," she protested.

"Yeah right."

"Oh, you want to test that theory?"

Danny backed away slowly. "I'll leave you two to chat."

The two ghosts, who were now bickering, didn't even notice as he snuck away, fleeing from the scene, and he turned the corner, walking past a classroom, then past an odd looking statue.

"Going somewhere Mr. Potter?" said a steely voice.

Danny whirled around, more at the voice than hearing the name, to see a black robed teacher, who had a large nose and greasy black hair standing behind him.

"Just walking by," he replied, clearing his throat.

"This is the third time I've caught you skulking around here," Snape said in a quiet, intimidating voice, his eyes referring to the statue. Danny took a quick glance at it. It was an odd, Halloween looking witch that only had one eye.

"I was just walking by," he said again.

"Another likely story. I swear to you-" the teacher said menacingly.

"Harry!"

They turned around to see Hermione and Ron walking towards them.

"We've been looking all over for you," she said.

He turned his head to see Professor Snape narrowing his dark eyes, and then storm off, going in the other direction.

"Come on, there's a great party in the Common Room waiting for us," Ron said.

Danny froze, horrified. They weren't acting different. They were acting normal for the Harry Potter characters.

They began walking, and he trudged along miserably. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice. Perhaps they had returned to normal…So why was he still here?

"Hey, did you get the Charms homework done?" Ron asked, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Ron! You've had three weeks to complete it!" Hermione scoffed.

They turned the corner into another empty hallway. Danny thought about something. If he'd make an excuse that he'd left something back where Reader had been, she could still possibly be there. Then he could ask her what happened. And then—

Hermione wrapped two arms around him in a tight hug and he stumbled clumsily, unprepared for her embrace. When she pulled away, he took a look at her face and saw familiar blue-green eyes staring into his green eyes.

"Jazz?" he asked after a minute.

"Danny, I'm so sorry, we had to lure you far away so Snape wouldn't hear. We got so panicked, when we couldn't find you," she said.

"She was panicked," Tucker corrected.

Jazz ignored him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" he asked.

She looked around, making sure no one could overhear them. Then, satisfied, reached down into her robes and brought out the golden Time Turner and its chain. But the chain appeared to be fine.

"You fixed it already?" he asked, exasperated.

"No, I found it this way," she replied.

"Tell him what you did Jazz," Tucker said, crossing his hands over his chest. Jazz glared at him.

"What did you do?" Danny asked anyway.

"We didn't go backwards in time, we went forwards," she muttered.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I must have turned it the wrong direction and we went too far into the book," she said. "I must have-"

"How far?" he asked.

"It's April," Tucker replied.

Jazz gasped as Danny ran a hand through his hair. She looked up and grinned, laughing to herself softly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't do that here, it messes his hair up," she said, placing a hand on his head, to flatten the black hair. He pushed away her hands in annoyance, and brushed his hands forward.

"Stop it. That was what you freaked about just now?"

She shook her head. "No, I just remembered something that I think you'll like."

"What?"

"We're close to the end of the book."

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny, there you are," Maddie said. Sam looked up to see him walk inside the doorway of the kitchen.

She caught his eye and he nodded. She let out a sigh of relief, partly because she was glad to he had gotten them up safely and partly because she could get away from his father who hadn't stopped showing her his many souvenirs.

Maddie looked up from stirring something in the pan and then did a double take. Her violet eyes filled with concern.

"Danny, what happened to your cheek?" she asked. He reached up to touch it and felt the scratch from the book on his face.

"I hit him with a snowball walking home from school. I didn't know it had ice in it," Sam said quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, understanding.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. It'll heal," he added hopefully. When his mom appeared to be content with their excuse, he cleared his throat. "Hey, Sam? Tucker and I wanted to show you that…thing."

"Right. Sorry, Mr. Fenton, maybe we can catch up later," Sam said, standing up. She felt guilty at her broken promise. Not.

"Yes, maybe next time," Jack grumbled, disappointed.

Sam followed him out of the room, escaping gleefully. Maddie grinned to herself and Jack looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"They're so cute."

"Who?"

"Oh, don't be so naïve Jack," Maddie teased. "Danny and Sam."

"Maddie…" He groaned.

"Jack."

"Maddie."

"Jack."

"Maddie, they're just friends. So Danny claims. One of these days he'll realize that, right?" Jack protested sensibly, keeping his hands busy by fidgeting with one of his ghostly inventions.

Maddie shook her head, surrendering physically. "Whatever you say dear."

□□□□□□□□□

"What?" Danny asked.

"Guys, Hogwarts begins in September, and then ends in May. And from what I've seen, it makes sense. The Quidditch season is over (Danny threw a fist in the air, relieved). "You" won the cup," Jazz exclaimed. "But I'm not sure what's supposed to happen next beside exams-"

"Whoa, hold on there," Tucker interrupted. "Exams?"

"Oh, no…" she said.

"We can't do the exams. We don't even know what to study," he said.

"Maybe I can—No wait. Maybe we can…" she trailed off, in her own world. Danny shook his head. Both waited expectantly for what she kept muttering about. She snapped her fingers at last. "We'll talk to Dumbledore."

"And you can be the one to tell him, you screwed up," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled. "I'm sorry." She looked down, blushing a little.

Danny sighed and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jazz. If we're really close to the end of the book, and I don't have to worry about falling off about a thousand feet from a broomstick trying to get away from those-" He stopped.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Get away from what?" Tucker asked, at the same time.

He shrugged it off. "Never mind."

"Seriously, what were you going to say?" Jazz asked gently.

"It's just—Those things. They were at the Quidditch match and now they were just at the room I ended up at after the thingy went wrong. Well, one of them at least. Those Dementor creatures everyone keeps talking about," he said. "What are they?"

"Oh," Jazz said quietly.

"What's a Dementor?" Tucker asked.

"Really. _What is _a Dementor?" Danny referred to Jazz, who had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said a giggly voice. They turned around to see Reader floating a few inches above them. (Danny's ghost sense went off again) She sat down on a pillar and smiled. "Oh, I suppose you can know."

She held out her hand and a burst of pink energy exploded from her fingers and Danny didn't dodge in time. He smashed backwards against the wall and crumbled to the ground beneath it.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, her and Tucker rushing to him. She kneeled down beside him. "Danny?"

Her brother remained unresponsive and clutched the side of his head, whimpering softly in pain.

"Reader, what did you do to him?" Jazz asked, turning towards the ghost.

"Oh, that will wear off in a couple of minutes," she said, blowing it off.

"Yeah, but what did you do?" Tucker asked, as Danny's eyes closed and he grimaced in another wave of pain.

"Oh, you wanted to know what a Dementor is, so now you have two of you that do," she said.

Jazz and Tucker spoke in unison. "But what did you do?"

She threw her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay." She smiled proudly. "I gave him Harry's memories."

□□□□□□□□□

Sam and Danny pounded up the stairs and into his room. Looking around, she saw Jazz lying on his bed, Tucker on the floor next to it. She laughed.

"Yeah, don't tell him I did that," he joked. He sat down beside his sister on the edge of the other side of the bed. She sat down next to him.

"There's something I'm confused about," Sam said.

"What?" he asked.

"If you guys are in the book, where did the real Harry, Hermione, and Ron go?" she asked. She had a point.

"I don't know."

"Maybe the book will tell us," she suggested. She looked behind her and picked up the hardback book from next to the coma like Jazz.

Suddenly, the pages turned fast, as if a wind had come in and was turning them. It stopped after a couple hundred pages.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

She glared at him. "What makes you think I did something?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said hurriedly. "I've been trying to close the book, but it won't, let alone turn a page."

"Oh, sorry." She pushed her black hair out of her face and looked down at the book. "Chapter Sixteen: Professor Trelawney's Prediction. Weird," she said. "Your Halfa side's going to have to explain what it was like meeting her."

He ignored the oddity of this statement. "Who?"

"The Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney," she replied.

"You have read the books then?" he asked. She nodded.

Danny rubbed his arms, a sudden chill coming over him. Then he noticed that his whole body felt cold. And the familiarity of a sudden numbness…

"Oh, no……not again," he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

Before he could answer, he collapsed against the bed.

□□□□□□□□□

"Wait, Reader? You sent Danny back?" Tucker asked.

"No, I just gave him memories," Reader said again.

"Of what?"

"Harry. Up till this moment," she said, slightly annoyed. She jumped off the pillar and floated down to their level. "Look."

She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, the slowly pulled them apart. Where her hands once were appeared three colorful, glowing orbs; the left was pink, the middle was green, and the right was blue.

"These are the souls of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You replaced them when I sent you here." She pointed to the pink orb first. "See how it looks sort of chipped? It's because I sent Harry's memories into him."

They turned back to Danny to see his eyes flutter open and he raised a shaky hand to his forehead.

"I told you it'd wear off in a minute," Reader commented.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice rather hoarse, sitting up with difficulty.

"Ugh. Tell me I don't need to explain it a third time!" Reader exclaimed. She looked around and tilted her head, her eyes questioning. "Aren't you supposed to be in Study Hall?"

She flew over to a statue of a winged hawk pillar. "This isn't right……you can't possibly be this far yet…"

"We got through somehow," Tucker snapped.

"We used the Time Turner," Jazz said. "It was my idea."

"What?" Reader pouted, her lip trembling. "Why…why would you do that?"

"We want out," Tucker said.

"I—I, I trusted you!" she accused, staring at Jazz as she said this. "I thought you were different than that. I thought you liked Harry Potter. I thought we could be friends."

"I'm sorry, Reader, I do like-"

"No! Shut up!" she yelled, anger piercing her every syllable. "Your words mean nothing to me anymore." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Got anger management?" Tucker joked.

"Jeez, she's ticked off," Danny said.

"Yeah, we need to talk to Dumbledore. Let's go," Jazz instructed, looking guilty. She started walking, and they followed her.

Two adults stepped out from the corner but they never noticed, disappearing around the hallway as they began to speak.

"I told you something was wrong with those three, a long time ago, they acted the same way. Now they're different again," one of them said.

"Yes, Harry did seem different at our Dementor lessons," the other said. He paused, thinking, and then continued. "Say, I believe you Severus. What proof do we have to find out if there truly is something wrong?"

"They went to talk to the Headmaster. If they are still there, we'll trap them, and perhaps fix this."

"Serverus-"

"Let's go Remus."

* * *

Ah, yes. How many times have I beat the crap out of, tortured, or basically killed off Danny? Several times. Sixty four I think. But you see, I have sixty four stories currently up online. Hee hee. I'm slightly strange.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Nine: The Crazy Lady's Prediction_

"_What did they say?" Snape asked._

"_They talked of nothing out of the ordinary from how I think they live, if that's what you're getting at Severus," he said._

"_I believe that the three are different again, Headmaster. I heard them talking. Something about a ghost named Reader. And getting home. I think it could be-"_

"_A number of different things Severus," Professor Lupin cut in._

"_Well, don't you agree?" Snape asked incredulously._

"_Perhaps we're being paranoid. I don't think there's anything that leads to tell us that there's dark magick or possession_


	9. The Crazy Lady's Prediction

Hello! Okay, only two more chapters to go. Editing is really harder than it looks. And to think, I'm changing Ghost Gal all the way…this is just little stuff compared to the way I'm going to change that one.

Thanks to chapter nine's reviewers:

Aberrancy wolf, Ninja Hotaru, The Fuzy Llama, purrbaby101, Bonnie Mizuhara, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, Just Plain Insane, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD

The name of this chapter was derived from a weird nickname I was given for a long time. So thank you to Caleb and Jesse for giving me the idea for this.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **On accident, Jazz's idea landed them farther into the book instead of out of it for them unfortunately. And Reader's ticked off obsession with making things right and earning friends is targeted towards Danny, who receives Harry's life memories. And Snape and Lupin are getting closer to the truth…

_Fiction_

Chapter Nine  
The Crazy Lady's Prediction

"I see."

Dumbledore wasn't the slightest bit angry. A little disappointed, perhaps, but not angry, like the three had thought and expected he'd be.

Once again, Danny let Jazz do the talking, this time where Tucker put his two cents in (every five seconds). He sat on a tall chair, swinging his legs absentmindedly back and forth. He massaged his temples, a massive headache crossing over on him. Most likely because of the memories.

Harry's memories. His awful childhood with the horrible Dursleys and his amazement at finding out he was a wizard and then the drama of finding out about how his parents really died... His first year and the ordeal with the Sorcerer's Stone. His second year where most of Hogwarts thought he was attacking the students. All the Quidditch matches he'd been in, including the two more recent ones that he'd played a few little months ago.

For some odd reason, the time that they had skipped using the Time Turner, had gone on normally, as if nothing had happened; like Jazz, Danny, and Tucker hadn't existed within Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

He remembered the current, third year, which had been equally exciting as the first two so far. He knew about his new classes, where they and his others were. He knew everything about most of the school, with its many towers and hall and passageways, particularly the one eyed witch statue, leading right into the magical shops and stores inside the wizard town, Hogsmeade.

And of course there were the Dementors. Scaly, dark figures that could suck the happiness and cheer from anyone's thoughts, and even the soul of a person. He knew they guarded the wizard prison, Azkaban, where not too long ago, someone had escaped.

Sirius Black. A ragged, insane, mad man who had helped Voldemort destroy and kill Harry's parents and had escaped for one sole purpose. To kill him. Well, Harry.

But even though Danny knew Black's main target was Harry, it didn't help because everyone thought _he was Harry. _And if Black found him…

"I'm really sorry," Jazz said seriously.

"It's quite alright. But I'm wondering something. I've always found the magical world to be interesting. Always something new and fascinating to learn, see, feel, hear, do… Surely you didn't want to go home to the normal world so soon?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes dancing, teasing her.

"No, I…just-" Jazz stammered, looking down guiltily.

"I can understand how much you want to go home, I really do."

Dumbledore laughed at her still expression and looked past them to Danny, who was staring around, thoughtfully, completely oblivious to their conversation. Tucker and Jazz followed his gaze.

"He's been kind of out of it since Reader hit him with something," Tucker explained after a moment.

"She gave him Harry's memories. At least that's what she said at least," Jazz said, staring at her brother in concern.

"Hmm…it's a believable story," Dumbledore said, resting his chin on one hand. "But unfortunately, memories are tied to emotions. He could very well feel Harry's anger, sadness-"

The door in the other room, leading into where they were, burst open. They could hear voices, two men's.

"Oh, no," Jazz gasped.

Danny, who had snapped out of it with the noise, automatically grabbed their arms and closed his eyes, concentrating. The three became invisible, just as two people crossed into the room.

Jazz held in a gasp as she felt an odd tingling sensation travel throughout her body and she could no longer see Hermione's slender fingers. Looking around, she couldn't see Tucker or her brother, but she did remember Danny had laid a hand on her shoulder before it had happened. She didn't question him; Snape and Lupin had entered the room, wearing urgent faces.

"Good day, Professors," Dumbldore greeted, acting like as if they suddenly weren't in the room anymore.

"Headmaster, we have some information for you," Snape said immediately, walking close to the desk.

"Yes?"

"Have Potter and his lackeys come to see you yet?" Snape asked.

Danny felt a sudden anger flare inside him, coming from some unknown source. Lackeys? Hermione and Ron weren't his lackeys. They were his friends. It infuriated him how Snape was such a—

The vase on Dumbledore's windowsill, that had once held an odd flower species (most likely magical), shattered, its contents spilling down onto the floor. Everyone stared, confused, Snape more suspicious.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore cleared the mess, and it appeared like it once had, back on top of the sill, repaired and good as new.

The shock at seeing the vase breaking seemed to cool Danny off, who suddenly had the feeling that he'd done it with his sudden burst of anger. But he didn't know where it had come from.

"Let us speak more likely of Harry and his friends, shall we?" Dumbledore said out of nowhere. "I haven't seen them since they spoke to me a few moments ago."

Jazz smiled. Dumbldore's statement had been true. He really hadn't _seen them. _But Snape and Lupin would believe they had left.

"What did they say?" Snape asked.

"They talked of nothing out of the ordinary from how I think they live, if that's what you're getting at Severus," he said.

"I believe that the three are different again, Headmaster. I heard them talking. Something about a ghost named Reader. And getting home. I think it could be-"

"A number of different things Severus," Professor Lupin cut in.

"Well, don't you agree?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Perhaps we're being paranoid. I don't think there's anything that leads to tell us that there's dark magick or possession involved again," Remus said.

"Were you not listening to their conversation? They wanted to get out. That's not normal, even by wizarding standards," Snape said, enraged. "Sir, I believe in earnest you trust me. Either Potter and his friends are under some sort of spell or they're up to something once again."

There was a moment of silence.

Danny suddenly felt strange. Almost weaker, as if something was breaking. There was a rift in his powers.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Severus, I believe you. But, analyze them for a while. When you bring me some evidence something is wrong, we'll take action."

Snape's eyes narrowed, not getting the answer he wanted, but overlooked it, and nodded. Lupin kept his expression neutral, not looking at anything in particular.

Danny held his breath, using all his energy to keep them invisible. Why were his powers doing this? He couldn't let Snape see them. They were in enough trouble already. But he could feel his strength slowly fading…

"Gentlemen, I have a few errands to complete, before the Minister comes tonight, so if you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said.

The two teachers nodded in unison and the four watched them retreat into the next room. When they heard the door close, Danny let go of the two and collapsed against the floor, losing their support in his lack of strength.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz asked, dropping down beside him.

"My powers just started fizzing out," he said shakily, sitting up.

"When someone overshadows someone, or in your setting, it's a case of possession, powers and magick you originally had seem to shorten out. Your powers are only available for a short amount of time," Dumbledore explained. "It could have something to do with your missing human half, which has no extraordinary power, but adds to your strength." He stood up. "It also tends to lead to dizziness, weakness, exhaustion, fainting. You must be careful."

Danny nodded and Jazz helped him to stand. He nodded again to show her he was okay and she looked around, her eyes catching on the now repaired vase.

"What happened? I mean, why did the vase just all of a sudden explode?" she asked.

"I don't think someone liked Professor Snape's comment about his friends," Dumbledore said, staring straight at Danny. Jazz and Tucker followed his gaze, both of them blinking in surprise as they figured it out.

"So it was me that did that then," he admitted.

"That's what I was talking about before. Memories are tied to emotions, so you received both. Harry's memories trigger feelings of all kinds, some harder and near impossible to control."

"Oh, wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"So what happens now?" Jazz asked.

Her answer was cut off as Danny let out a loud cry of pain, clutching the sides of his head, as a sharp pain shot through it.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

He pulled his hands away as the pain came to an abrupt stop. His head felt clearer, and then he noticed something.

"They're gone," he said.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Harry's memories. They're gone," he said, half relieved, half confused.

Dumbledore turned to look at the wall, as the only thing normal (Muggle) in the room, an old mahogany grandfather clock started to chime, tolling five times.

"I have a hunch on what might be happening," Dumbledore said, his gaze fixed on Danny again. They waited for him to continue. "You said this Reader ghost infected you with Harry's memories, correct?"

"Yes," Tucker replied, even though the question wasn't for him.

"I'm thinking they run on a schedule. How long ago was it that you talked to her?"

"An hour…" Jazz said, figuring out what he meant.

"Then I believe since it's five o'clock, an hour later, his memories return and leave every other hour," he explained.

He made an annoyed face. Reader had to make things so easy for him…

"Now, not to end our discussion, but like I told Professor Lupin and Snape, I have much business to attend to," Dumbledore said. "The Minister is coming tonight."

"Cornelius Fudge?" Jazz asked, quite loud for her normal tone as if she were surprised.

"Yes, have you met the Minister?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring her outburst.

"No, not yet," Jazz replied slowly, looking down, thinking.

"Divination begins in ten minutes. You should probably get something to eat before then. Dinner should be spectacular as usual," he suggested.

"Come on," Jazz urged, nodding. The boys walked out and she looked behind her to where the Headmaster was watching them leave. He winked at her and she knew he knew. Smiling back awkwardly, she shut the door behind her.

□□□□□□□□□□

Sam wrung her hands nervously. This had happened before. He'd wake up right?

She looked back at the book. It still remained on the same page it had been, chapter sixteen. Maybe if she turned the page…She took a quick glance behind her, even though she knew no one was watching, and her fingers slid over the pages. But they wouldn't turn. Almost as if they were frozen. Maybe that's what Danny had been talking about.

She sighed and rested her weight on her hand, setting it beside her.

"That's my stomach," a voice said.

She jumped off the bed in surprise to see Danny smiling back at her.

"You scared the hell out of me," she said, trying to sound angry, but she couldn't quite pull it off.

"You're a lot heavier than I thought," he teased, sitting up.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Well, you're the one who decided to put your hand on my stomach," he said.

She sighed in annoyance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but, other than that, I think I'll live," he said.

"Good." She sat down again and he sat up beside her. "We need both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom around for a while." He laughed, grinning to himself.

"So…"

They both jumped as a ring tone vibrated beside them. Jazz's cell phone (her ring tone being her latest obsession of course, the Harry Potter theme song) was shaking, with an incoming call.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, staring at her pocket and then back up at him.

"I don't know."

The cell phone finally fell out of the jeans, and landed softly beside her. Danny leaned over and picked it up.

"Home?" he asked, confused, after reading the caller id.

His answer came quickly.

"Danny, are you sure your sister's at the library?" Maddie called from downstairs. "She's not picking up her cell phone."

His eyes grew large, trying to find a reply. "Maybe she has it off." He shook his head. It was the best he could think of.

"Hmm…okay, maybe you're right. It's just not like her to stay out this late," Maddie said.

They sighed with relief when she didn't saying else.

"So…" Sam said again after a moment.

□□□□□□□□

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked, grimacing a little.

Danny shrugged. "Just a headache."

They walked over past Dumbledore's phoenix statue and came out on the regular school floor. Jazz shifted Hermione's bag uncomfortably. It was extremely heavy.

"You sure are getting picked on today," Tucker said to him. Jazz snorted and then sighed.

"What?" they asked, turning around.

"This bag, is getting on my nerves," she said. "Hold on." She stopped and dropped the bag onto the floor and kneeled down. As soon as she opened it, Danny and Tucker stared.

"What do you need so many books for?" he dared to ask.

"Oh, you know. Hermione takes a lot of classes this year. A fair few," she said. "Here, hold these for a minute," she said to Tucker. She took a few books and started setting them in his hands.

When she looked up, Danny noticed something he hadn't before. There was dark circles under Hermione's eyes (currently Jazz's), and her face was weirdly flushed.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I am," she said, shrugging. She checked her watch. "Holy crap, by the time we get there, it might be six. It's on the opposite side of the castle."

"What?"

"Divination."

"Jazz, do we have to go to Divination class? That teacher creeps me out," Tucker complained, trying to balance the many books she was handing him.

"It's Professor Trelawney, and yes. I have to do something," she said. She shuffled through her bag and finally started to take the load off.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Never mind," she replied, setting the books neatly in the bag.

"Okay…" he said.

"Oh, what do you care? You don't have to do anything, you don't have to worry," she said.

"Considering what happened lat time…" he teased.

Jazz looked up at last, glaring at him darkly. He grinned, and she threw him another look. "That was an accident. Look, I've just seen some clues that have told me where we're at in the book, and what's going to happen today."

"What's going to happen today?" Tucker asked, his neck at last visible as she took some more books from his arms.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out still, but I think I have an idea," she said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he repeated, just changing the words around.

"Never mind," she said again. Looking up again, she saw their expectant faces, and sighed. "I don't want to tell you, cause then you'll get worried, and if I'm wrong, then it's nothing to worry about, kay?" she asked.

"That made no sense whatsoever," Tucker said.

"Well, then quit asking questions and see how it goes," she said.

"Have you always been this cryptic?" Tucker asked, handing her the last book.

"Yes," Danny said for her.

"Come on, we're going to be late," she said, ignoring them. "I can't believe it's already been almost eight minutes since we left Dumbledore's office. We've got two minutes to get there." She heaved Hermione's bag on her shoulder and started walking to the North Tower.

"Is there some sort of shortcut we could use, like a spell or something?" Tucker asked.

"He's got a point. It's a pretty long way up there," Danny added.

"Lazy buns," Jazz muttered. "Quit complaining."

"We haven't had dinner yet," Tucker said.

"We'll eat later, after Divination is over... I think," she said, her eyes showing that she was thinking.

The two boys groaned and with her leading, began to walk up the thousands of stairs. The trap door opened as they got there, (now breathing heavier) walked up and entered the perfumed room.

"Welcome, welcome my dears, please join us in the spiritual world as we continue our studies in the crystal ball gazing," Professor Trelawney said, swooning over to them for her version of a greeting.

Danny tried with all his strength, not to burst into laughter as Tucker raised an eyebrow when she walked away.

The three sat down at the same circular table they had used before. In the center of it, was a large, glass ball filled with some sort of fog, and had a black supporter underneath it.

"Open your minds, clear your auras!" she said.

Jazz snorted and sat down huffily. Danny and Tucker stared; they still hadn't figured out what her problem was in this class.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked, setting his chin between his propped up hands.

"Crystal ball. Just stare at it and pretend you see something," Jazz explained.

"Jeez, I was just asking," Tucker said, staring at her.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just despise this class. It's a very wooly subject if you ask me," she said. Danny didn't ask about the smile she had on her face.

"Hurry, pretend to concentrate," she said, digging in her bag again. She pulled out a book and set it on the table between them.

"What?"

Jazz nodded her head beside her, just as Professor Trelawney swept over to them. "How are we doing in the mystical world today?"

"Fine," Jazz answered briefly, looking away.

Professor Trelawney however, held her gaze. "Are you alright Miss Granger? You seem different…Ah, don't mind me. I've been busy talking to the spirits all day. You seem well," she said.

"Oh, good, don't want anything bad to happen to me," she whispered, sarcastically.

"Hm… continue with your studies," the weird teacher said, moving away from them.

Danny snapped. "Are you trying to get us in serious trouble? You're supposed to act like Hermione," he whispered.

"I am acting like Hermione," she said, brushing him off.

"Yeah, cause making smart ass remarks at Professor… whatever her name is, is what Hermione, the over-studious girl does all the time," he said.

"Danny, why do you think I'm acting this way?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're insane?" he suggested.

"No, Hermione's the same way in the class. She doesn't like it either. I'm trying my best to act like my character," she said.

"You could have told us that you know," Tucker said. "All this time we thought you were crazy or something. Or you P.M.Sing."

"You're so nice," she said, looking back down at the book.

"Are we actually supposed to see something in here?" Tucker asked, poking the glass orb.

"I don't know. I still doubt it," she said. "The book says-"

"You read too much," Danny commented.

"Will you shut up?" she said.

Five minutes later, Tucker had fallen asleep, Professor Trelawney kept bouncing back and forth between students, randomly shouting things like "Cast yourself into the spirits," and Jazz and Danny were zoning out. The class had proved to be pretty boring.

Jazz thought about something; if today really was the day, if she was correct, shouldn't it have happened by now?

Danny himself was about to fall asleep, still not seeing anything. Sure, the magical class had been interesting. For a while. Now it was starting to feel like his classes in the normal world. _Boring_. His peripheral vision caught the bracelet bangled teacher walking over to them.

He poked Tucker hard and he woke up, looking around. "What?" He found out and sat up straighter as she approached.

"Would anyone like help in searching for their futures?" Professor Trelawney asked. "Mr. Weasley, what do you pray tell for tonight?"

Tucker stared into the smokey ball. "I don't know. Foggy weather?"

Both Jazz and Danny burst into laughter. Professor Trelawney even laughed, but it was short. Jazz stopped first and turned towards her.

"Do you mind me trying?" she asked. Trelawney nodded vigorously in earnest. She didn't even look at the crystal ball. "The Grim…possibly."

_What in the heck was a Grim? _Danny thought.

The cracked up professor sighed, staring at her, almost sympathetically. "My dear, from the first moment you have stepped foot into my class, I have sensed you do not possess, the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination." She took her hand and started rubbing, reading the lines on her palm. "No, see there. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath so roughly in your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's. Your soul is as dry as the pages of the books to what you so desperately cleave." She patted her hand.

And that's when Jazz knew. She let her memory take over and made a disgusted, angry face at Professor Trelawney and yanked her hand away. Standing up furiously, she pulled her heavy bag over her shoulders again and hit the crystal ball hard with her fist, sending it flying off the table. She walked past the table and out of the door, the ball following her footsteps as she rushed out of the room.

Danny and Tucker watched her, amazed. They really hoped what she had said earlier had been true. That she was taking Hermione's character seriously.

"Have I said something?" Professor Trelawney asked, confused.

□□□□□□□□□

Forty five minutes later, Tucker and Danny were gratefully relieved to get out of the classroom. Jazz had a bunch of explaining to do. They climbed down the stairs, following the other students.

"God, I'm starving," Tucker said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, me too," he said. He held onto the rail as he stepped on something that wasn't the step, and nearly would have toppled forward had it not been for his grip.

He regained balance and ignoring Tucker's laughing, turned to investigate what he had stepped on. It was the glass crystal ball, which had miraculously not broken, that his sister had knocked off of their table.

"We'd better go get this back," he said, picking it up.

"What are you nuts?" Tucker asked. "I ain't going up there."

"Well, someone's gotta return it," he said.

"You do that. I'll go find your wacko sister. See you," he said, continuing his waltz down the stairs. Danny stared back annoyed, but then walked back up the stairs, entering the room again. Professor Trelawney wasn't in sight, and the empty, dark room was creepy.

He found their table, and placed the ball back on the supporter, and was about to exit the room again, when an icy hand gripped his shoulder.

He jumped about fifty feet and whipped around.

Professor Trelawney stood behind him, bent over. Past her oversize glasses, her eyes were glazed over and she was breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he call for help? She looked about ready to have some sort of seizure.

But before he could do anything, she started speaking, her voice raspy and hoarse.

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master…"_

She stopped speaking and coughed, shaking her head to clear it. "I'm so sorry, dear boy, were you looking for something?" she asked, her voice returned to normal.

Again he wasn't sure what to say. What in the heck had just happened? She didn't appear to remember anything had gone array.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said at last. He broke away from her grip and glanced once back at her before exiting the room as fast as possible. She watched him, looking concerned and confused. He rushed down the stairs.

"Danny!" Jazz greeted, coming around the corner. Tucker pulled into view after her.

"Something is up with her!" he whispered loudly, pointing towards the tower he'd just bounded from. "She just went weird all of a sudden. Do you know what the heck something about the dark lord rejoining his master and return in power means?" he asked.

Jazz bit her lip.

"Well, do you?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Don't worry about it," she lied. "We've got loads to do after we eat dinner. Go see Hagrid. Professor Trelawney's always like that."

They actually looked convinced. She smiled encouragingly. If she told them what was doomed to happen, they would panic. But she hoped her lies wouldn't lead them to other dangers.

* * *

Okay, that was fairly long. Sheesh, I'm getting into the longer ones now. Well, only one chapter left. I don't remember how long that one was. I'm sure I'll find out of course.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Ten: Chase_

"_Oh, great. Malfoy," Danny grumbled, pointing. _

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood at the edge of the hill, watching Hagrid's hut. They kept snickering and laughing, making jokes and comments about Hagrid and Buckbeak._

"_What is his problem, seriously? Was he born this big of a pain in the ass?" Danny asked, staring down at them in anger. Tucker shrugged and Jazz remained silent._

_Danny looked around to look at her more clearly. Jazz had a creepy, ticked off look on her face, one he'd rarely seen. He'd never seen his sister looked so mad._

"_Jazz?" he asked cautiously._

"_That stupid little bastard," she muttered furiously. _

_She took off, rushing down the hill to the three jerks. Surprised, Danny and Tucker followed her, wondering what she was doing._

_Malfoy heard them moving behind him and turned around, smiling. "Ah, come to see the show?"_

"_You! You foul, evil, nasty little cockroach!" she yelled, from the movie lines. But she wasn't aiming to punch him…yet. She didn't care what the book said. Malfoy deserved worse treatment._

_She knew where his weak spot was. Without waiting another second, she did a short drop kick in an extremely sensitive spot._

Oh, Jazz gets even. Wouldn't everyone like to?

Lateraina Wolf


	10. Chase

Hello! One last update for today's rounds. Like I said, tomorrow will have the final four chapters of this story and then next week, I head over to Hotel Paper and Ghost Gal. The week after that…probably continue with The Elevator Game and Freeze Out and then after that, The Alternate and Images. After that, I'm redoing a few of my old stories that took me freaking forever to update, so you should see those soon as well. I'm busy, busy!

Thanks to chapter ten's reviewers:

Light Dragon SunsSong, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Straying Life, The Fuzy Llama

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **With Harry's memories, things are all on Danny, who's stretched emotions are put to the limit. And Jazz's knowledge of the possible future could be the very thing that leads them to big trouble.

_Fiction_

Chapter Ten  
Chase

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Dumbledore or someone about what happened?" Danny asked, before taking a drink of what looked like grape juice. Whatever it was, it wasn't what he thought, but it tasted delicious, just like everything else he'd tasted. He wondered how they did it.

"Don't worry about it," Jazz said, faking a smile. She tried to eat, but her nerves kept coming back. "It's nothing new. She probably did it for show."

"It's just, she went all strange and everything. I mean, more than usual that is. Started talking in this deep voice and everything. I thought she was spasing out or something," he said.

"Sounds like Lady Galadriel," Tucker said.

"Lady Galadriel? As in the Elven sorceress from the Lord of the Rings?" Jazz asked.

"Duh," he groaned, shoving a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"So you like The Lord of the Rings, which is like fifty times more difficult to read, but you can't read Harry Potter?" she asked.

"It's not possible to like both of them," he argued.

"Is too, I do," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you're weird," he said.

"You can too like both of them."

"Not."

"Yeah."

"Not."

"Yeah."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Danny asked, shaking his head.

Jazz narrowed her eyes at Tucker, but sighed in defeat. She looked at her watch, her eyes widening. "Ten…nine…" she started.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Counting down," she replied shortly. "Five…four…"

"Thanks captain obvious, we meant what you were counting down for," Tucker asked.

She ignored him. "Two…one!" she said. "It's seven."

"What's so special about sev—ow!" Danny cried. A sharp pain shot through his head. "Son of a-"

Jazz placed a hand over his mouth before he finished. He put a hand to his head, closing his eyes and pulling away. His mind seemed more distant, Harry's memories coming first.

"That," she replied. "Dumbledore was right. They run on a schedule."

"It makes me feel a whole lot better too," Danny said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Swell. My head only feels like it's ready to explode, but other than that, I'm just chipper," he snapped.

"Sorry. But Reader just-"

"Is annoying? I swear as soon as we get home, she's going in the Fenton Thermos."

"What's the Fenton Thermos?" someone asked.

They jumped and turned around. Neville Longbottom stared around, taking a seat beside Jazz, who of course, he thought was Hermione.

Jazz held a hand to her thumping chest. "Da—Harry, had an encounter with Professor Trelawney after class. Some bogus thing," she explained.

"Okay…Why did you quit on us anyway?" he asked her.

She pushed the brown bangs away from her face before she replied. "She just annoys me. I can not stand being around that boisterous woman any more. So, no more Divination for me."

"Are you allowed to just quit like that?"

"I'm certain. I have more to do anyway. One less subject won't hurt," she said.

Neville seemed convinced. He buttered himself a roll. "Why are you guys still in robes? You do realize it's like seven?"

"Seven…" Jazz muttered. "And at seven thirty we were…" She trailed off.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said, looking down.

"Don't worry, she does that all the time," Danny joked.

Neville and Tucker laughed and he received a dark glare from his sister. "Hurry up and eat before I injure you. We should go visit Hagrid after we're done."

"Hagrid?" Tucker asked.

Jazz kicked him underneath the table so Neville wouldn't see.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, not getting the hint.

She sighed. "Are you done or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said.

"Let's go."

□□□□□□□□□

Ten minutes later, Jazz led the two boys down the hall, shaking her head in amazement. For some odd miracle, they were wearing the same outfits she remembered they had in the movie, as well as she was, and they didn't even know it.

They crossed the bridge and stepped out into the bleak, gray sunset, and started to climb down the stone steps.

"How is your head?" she asked her brother.

"Fine now. But I feel like I'm not really myself anymore," he said.

"Hey, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"What?"

"Well, you have to be half yourself cause you remember your name," he said, laughing. "It was a joke." They all three laughed. Then-

Jazz stopped laughing quickly and gasped when she heard voices.

Three boys stood between huge stone boulders, watching with binoculars down below to Hagrid's house. They were all three laughing.

"Oh great, Malfoy," Danny grumbled.

A fiery rage burned inside Jazz as she stared at the blonde haired jerk, who was laughing at who she thought was the sweetest character in the book, one of her favorites.

She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't going to follow the movie or the book. She wanted him to pay. And she knew exactly how to do that.

She jumped off the last step and began rushing towards them. Danny and Tucker, confused, followed her.

Draco heard movement behind him and turned around, to see them walking towards her. He smiled maliciously. "Ahh, come to see the show. I heard it's going-"

"You! You foul, evil, slimy little cockroach," she ranted, stepping towards him. She knew where it hurt. Without waiting another second, she kicked out with her foot and hit a sensitive spot particularly hard.

Malfoy keeled over and she showed no sympathy.

She punched him as hard as she could in the face and he fell backwards onto the stone behind him, whimpering. She whipped out Hermione's wand and pointed it to his neck, barely touching.

"Whoa, whoa," Danny exclaimed. "Ja—Hermione!"

"What do we do Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

Jazz leaned forward so that her face was only inches from him. "You know, it's people like you that make me happy if I ever read you would die," she said. "And it's people like you that make it so fun to hit." She pulled away her wand and he looked down cautiously, but put his hands up, to shield him from her blow that wouldn't come.

He about rose up again and she pressed one foot against his knee, making it buckle, and then pressed the same foot dangerously close to another spot which she'd already injured before.

"Make my day, and go jump off a balcony," she hissed.

She leaned away and Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy rushed away before she could do any more damage. They waited until the trio had gone up the steps from where they had come, and then Tucker and Danny burst into laughter.

Jazz clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she had just done. "Oh my god, did I just do that?"

"That was freaking hilarious," Tucker tried to say.

"Did you see his face?" Danny asked.

"Guys, it's not funny. I just changed the book," she said, worried.

"Yeah, it is, and who cares? They should add that into the book," Tucker said.

Jazz cracked a smile. "Okay, that really felt good." They laughed again. She sighed. "Okay, that's where you're supposed to say, 'not good, brilliant," she said, pointing to Tucker.

The two boys shared confused glances.

"Never mind. Come on, we'd better get a move on," she said, already walking.

They followed her down the grassy hill, lined with steps that lead to a small, but homey little cottage. On the outside was a garden; the borders around it were huge pumpkins they'd never imagine could grow that large before. In the center of the garden was a beautiful, silvery creature with the head and wings of an eagle, and the body of a horse.

A name came to Danny's head. Buckbeak. The hippogriff that that Hagird had shown them on the first session of Care of Magical Creatures. Malfoy had been stupid, and because of that, he was in danger of being executed.

"Oh, wow, he's even prettier than I thought," Jazz said.

"You call that pret-" Tucker began.

"Unless you have a death wish, don't say a word," she warned, stopping him. He held up his hands in defense and shrugged, agreeing.

They walked past Buckbeak, who cocked his head curiously and watched them as they climbed up the steps, and Jazz pounded on the door.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Tucker whispered.

"A friend of Harry's and Hermione's and Ron's," Danny replied, whispering too.

"Oh," he said.

The door opened, and a great beast of a man stared down at them. He had very long, black and messy beard and hair, was extremely tall, and looked as if he was dangerously miserable.

"Come in, come in," he greeted, trying to sound friendly.

Danny felt a wave of guilt come over him, but he didn't feel any himself. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about emotions, and hoped he wouldn't make anything else explode.

"How are you?" Jazz and Danny asked in unison.

He didn't seem to want to answer the question. "Look at him. Beautiful thing, just to be destroyed in one quick moment." He sighed, looking around at them all.

Tucker kept staring warily at the odd, evil plant looking creature near him, the one that kept making strange noises.

Hagrid stared out the window. "Dumbledore's only coming because he wants to. Wants to stay with me…when they…Great man Dumbledore…"

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid," she said, standing up courageously.

"No, you'll do nothing of the sort. Got enough on my hands to worry about you, with all the trouble 'round. No, you just drink your tea and be off," he said. His eyes traveled around the room, and then he gasped. "I almost forgot, Ron, I think I have something for you," he said. He walked over to a mahogany shelf and brought down a pottery pitcher. He took off the lid, and pulled out a scrawny looking rat.

"Scabbers!" Jazz exclaimed for Tucker. She knew he didn't have a clue what was going on judging by the look on his face. She nodded her head towards him, and Tucker took the rodent easily. Rats hadn't bothered him. "I think that means you owe someone an apology," she said suddenly, a slight angry look in her eye.

Danny remembered that the real Ron and Hermione had always been bickering about her cat Crookshanks, and his rat Scabbers. Word had gone round that Crookshanks had eaten him, and that's what they had thought for the longest time until now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tucker said.

"You thought Crookshanks-" she began.

There was a whooshing noise behind them and she flipped around to see that on the table, where the milk pitcher had once been, were pieces of the drink holder, completely shattered all around.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked, looking around.

Jazz picked up a smooth on one side, bumpy on the other, green marbled stone from what was left of the pitcher. She turned it over in her hand, staring at it curiously.

Something else happened. Another rock was thrown, except for this time, it managed to hit someone.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed, turning around, and rubbing the back of his head. He stared out the window, expecting to see whoever threw it, but instead saw three men, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and the executioner, who was dressed like he was going to a funeral. "Hagrid," he said, kind of uneasily. Even though Harry's memories were still in his head, he still felt weird about speaking to people he didn't really know.

"You better get going," Hagrid said, coming up behind him and watching the three men descend down to his house. He was slightly pale, as if going to be sick. "If they catch you, we'll all get into trouble, especially you," he said, pointing to Danny. "Quick, go out the back." He threw a blanket over the creature inside the house.

They moved quickly, towards the back door. Figuring he wouldn't say anything, Jazz remembered a line from the third movie that Harry was supposed to say.

"Hagrid, it'll be alright," she said gently.

He nodded. "Go on," he said, desperately.

She felt her eyes burn with tears, wanting to stay with the great, vulnerable man, that she barely knew and still couldn't help but love and trust already, but she followed the boys out. She knew what she had to do.

They opened the door a crack and peered out. Dumbledore and Fudge were admiring the pumpkins and the garden and the house, their backs turned.

"Come on," she whispered.

They tiptoed down the stairs and she led them over near the humongous pumpkins, hiding behind the piles of them, their heads poking slightly over so that they could watch the adults from their position.

Fudge, now in the house, was reading something that sounded official. Danny only caught words, here and there.

Jazz watched them, shaking like mad. There was a noise behind her like a twig snapping and she whirled around.

"What?" Danny asked.

She stared at him, her blue-green eyes wide. "You?" she whispered. "I thought I just saw…never mind," she said.

"Look, I don't want to be here, especially if they're doing what I think they're doing, because I will hurl," Tucker warned.

"Alright. Go up those stairs, hurry!" she whispered.

They dodged out from behind the pumpkins and raced up the same, stone lined hill, and stopped at the top of it, where they had started out.

"I can't watch," she said, pressing her hands to her eyes. She leaned on Danny's (Harry's) shoulder, feeling a tear run down her face.

The man wearing the black clothes, carrying a large axe, walked over to Buckbeak—and completed his task.

The two boys looked away, not wanting to see any more. Jazz still had her head buried in his shoulder.

And that's when Scabbers bit Tucker's hand hard.

"Ow," he cried.

Jazz leaned up and closed her eyes. _Here we go…_

Tucker looked around wildly for the rodent, who he had dropped on the ground in shock. "I'm going to kill that stupid little rat," he ranted. He shoved a bloodied finger in their faces. "That's going to leave a scar. On him, I mean, but I don't care, it freaking hurts."

Danny let out a cry of pain, clutching his head. His mind suddenly cleared, allowing better thinking to process.

Jazz looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" He nodded, closing his eyes for a minute. "In or out?" she asked.

"Out," he said. "For now."

Tucker didn't appear to be listening, still looking around for the rat. He spotted a moving object in the grass, and began to chase after it.

"Tucker-" Danny began. He didn't seem to hear him, but Jazz grasped onto his arm anyway.

"Call him Ron," she ordered.

"Jazz, there's no one around," he said.

"There is, and there will be," she insisted. "Ron!" she called after him. She began to follow him, Danny following her, but he was way ahead.

Tucker followed the rat for a long time, pounced like a cat, and then rolled over while sitting, Scabbers clutched in his hand.

"I'll show you to bite me," he said angrily.

"Ron!" Jazz called, twenty feet away.

He looked up and suddenly his eyes became wide, staring behind them. He pointed, waving his finger around wildly.

They turned around to see a large black dog growling at them. He took off on a running start and leapt, knocking Danny to the ground.

He rolled over, feeling the dog's fur brush up against his skin, shoving the dog off of him. Instead, the dog regained balance, and bounded towards Tucker.

Tucker yelled (rather girlish) as the dog sank his teeth into his leg and began dragging him backwards, past the hill.

Jazz stopped, breathing heavily, to help Danny up, and once he was, they started chasing after Tucker and the beast, but they were miles ahead. By the time they reached the top of the hill, all they could hear was faint yells from Tucker and all they could see was a large tree at the base of the hill.

"Where'd he go?" he asked, looking around.

"There's a passageway into the tree, near the trunk," Jazz answered, eyeing the tree warily.

"So let's go get him," Danny said. He took off running, towards the tree.

"Danny! No! Wait, that's the-" Jazz said, frozen in her tracks. "Oh, no…"

He stopped, unable to hear her, about five feet away from the tree. "Jazz? Are you coming?" When she didn't answer, he stared at her curiously. "Jazz?"

Jazz looked behind him, her eyes wide, and he turned around.

There was a weird groan from the tree and it all of sudden moved. A large branch swung out and smashed into him.

He flew through the air, and the tree let go of him, and he landed hard on the ground in front of her.

"That's gonna leave a mark," he grunted. Jazz leaned down to his level, trying not to laugh, as he sat up.

He stared at the tree, which looked innocently normal now. "What, is that thing possessed?" he asked.

"No, it's the Whomping Willow. If you get close to it, it attacks you," she explained, barely being able to hold in her laughter.

"And you couldn't have found time to tell me that before I ran down there?" he asked.

"I tried!" she exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer. "It's too bad you don't have Harry's memories right now because they would have told you so much more," she said. "Look, we need to get down there." She pointed to a weird shaped hole at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, let's do that again," he said sarcastically.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Jazz asked, looking over him.

"Can we not worry about the cat for a minute?" he asked, exasperated.

"No, Crookshanks knows how to make the tree freeze so we can get in there," she said, annoyed.

"How about we do this?" he asked, taking her arm.

"Don't you dare," Jazz warned. But already she could feel the weird tingling sensation soar through her body. "Danny, no! Remember what Dumbledore said, how your powers wear off after a while," she said. She gasped, turning around to glare at him, but instead of the face of Harry, she saw the faint outline, like a black and white picture, of a white haired, silver and black outfitted boy, with piercing, glowing green eyes.

"Don't do it," she pleaded.

"Do you want to save Tucker, or not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"The tree is evil, I know," he said.

She bit her lip. It wasn't what she was going to say, but she thought about it. If they could really not be physically touched or seen, then why would it hurt? As long as his powers didn't fade, they would be fine, right?

"Okay," she said, admitting defeat.

The image of Danny smiled, and grabbed for her arm again. She felt herself literally almost floating. They soared through the air, and she got her first taste at flying, and to her surprise, she liked it.

But her enjoyment didn't last, because soon she felt herself wrenched the other direction, as Danny barely managed to miss dodging one of the tree's branches.

She realized that even though the tree couldn't see them, it could still sense them.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, duck!" she yelled, watching as another branch launched itself towards them. They dropped lower, and then she felt herself oddly vibrating.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, confused. "Going in the hole, one…two…three!" He dived down, and tightened his grip on her arm.

They shot through the whole, just as a large, knotted end branch, smashed into the doorway behind him.

Before his powers shorted out, he changed back to his human form, and at the same time, lost balance. He landed face first on the ground, and Jazz, who was pulled down with him, fell on top of him.

"Ow," he mumbled.

She got off of him. "I'm sorry." He could feel, even without looking at her face that she was trying hard not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine."

Looking around, he was confused. They were in some sort of hollow, viney space that was cold, yet damp with humidity. Tree roots sprout from the top roof.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Underneath the Whomping Willow. It's a secret passageway, leading into the Shrieking Shack, a haunted building. That's where Si—the dog, took him," she said instead. He didn't seem to notice that she had almost slipped out who the real identity of the dog was.

"We're underground?" he asked.

"No, Danny, we're on top of the tree," she said sarcastically. "Yes, we're underground."

"Okay, chill," he told her.

"I think they went this way," she said, pointing ahead. "Yeah, look, the dust had been unsettled."

There were drag marks on the ground, leading to a ragged, crooked staircase that looked extremely dangerous.

"Come on," she urged, they started walking up the rooty and viney pathway, for a couple minutes until Danny cleared his throat thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you've read the book, so can you give me a little preview? Like, what happens next?"

"No," she said, shortly.

"Come on Jazz," he pleaded.

"We've already changed enough of the book, with the whole Time Turner, and me with my little encounter with Malfoy," she said, adding a bitter tone to his name.

"Yeah, but that was funny," he argued.

"But it wasn't how the book went. If I tell you what happens, I know you'll want to change it. It's what any sensible person would do."

"Yeah, but what's the worst-"

Not paying attention to where he was going, he walked straight into a low hanging branch, smacking his forehead. He fell backwards in shock.

She leaned down, overcome with laughter. "Is it possible for you to walk and talk at the same time?"

"Clearly not," he said, running a hand over his forehead.

She continued laughing, but held her hand out in offering to help him up. He took it and stood up, making sure to stay clear of the branch this time.

"Just another injury to my list," he said.

"Let's hurry, I think we're getting closer," she said.

They quickened their pace and rushed up the stairs. He saw a light ahead and when they entered into it, he saw what the Shrieking Shack was.

A rundown, two story house that creaked and groaned randomly and even seemed to sway on its own by the blowing wind.

"This way," Jazz instructed. They ran up a bunch of steps and walked into a room.

Tucker (well, Ron), sat pale faced on some sort of cot near the edge of the room. His left leg was bleeding heavily where the dog had bitten. Scabbers the rat was still there, clutched in his hands, trying to struggle free.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked.

He pointed behind them, his eyes wide in terror. "That's not a dog! Well, it was, but it transformed into a dog!" In unison, Danny and Jazz turned around where he was pointing.

The door leading out closed, and Sirius Black stood behind it, staring at them.

* * *

I enjoyed rereading this chapter. I'm starting to wonder if I enjoy putting Danny through hell a lot more too. Ah, fun, fun to beat up your favorite character and then get mad whenever they do it in the real show even though you know you do worse.

But, it's fun. And now I'm done with a few edits! See me again tomorrow of course with the final four chapters!

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eleven: The Lies Within_

_Jazz screamed, latching her hands onto Danny's arm. She knew Hermione had screamed somewhere in the book, not the movie. Besides that, Black's appearance did actually frighten her._

"_I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me," Sirius said, staring at who he thought was Harry. "Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…"_

_Jazz stepped in front of him this time, and searched her mind for movie lines or book lines. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too."_

"_Oh, thanks," Tucker said. She silenced him with a look._

"_Only one will die tonight," Sirius said, stepping towards them._

_She remembered Harry was supposed to say something and do something here, but Danny didn't know that. What was she supposed to say?_

"_And…what are you going to do? M-murder us like you murdered all those other people?" she managed to stammer._

_Black laughed, a harsh sound. "Foolish girl. None of you will die tonight."_

Lateraina Wolf


	11. The Lies Within

Hello! The last and final round of editing for Fiction is finally here!

Now, I know some of you asked why I used the movie more than the actual book. The answer can be found in chapter twelve, I remember that. So, if you're wondering why, you'll find out.

Thanks to chapter eleven's reviewers:

ghostlymangarocker, Faith's melody, Mako-Magic, purrbaby101, Grey Raven North, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Rainstorm Amaya

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Professor Trelawney's prediction may be truer than Jazz claims. Or is she hiding something…? Either way, Buckbeak will be executed and Sirius Black is closing in on who he thinks is Harry.

_Fiction_

Chapter Eleven  
The Lies Within

Jazz screamed, latching her hands onto Danny's arm. She knew Hermione had somewhere in the book, not the movie. Besides that, Black's appearance did actually frighten her.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me," Sirius said, staring at who he thought was Harry. "Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…"

Jazz stepped in front of him this time, and searched her mind for movie lines or book lines. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too."

"Oh, thanks," Tucker said. She silenced him with a look.

"Only one will die tonight," Sirius said, stepping towards them.

She remembered Harry was supposed to say something and do something here, but Danny didn't know that. What was she supposed to say?

"And…what are you going to do? M-murder us like you murdered all those other people?" she managed to stammer.

Black laughed, a harsh sound. "Foolish girl. None of _you _will die tonight."

"Now I'm confused," Tucker stated.

"Shush!" she insisted. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you," he said, taking another step towards them.

Jazz whipped out Hermione's wand and pointed it furiously at Black's chest. "Stay away!" she ordered, louder than she meant.

"I'm not going to hurt _you,_" he said.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said a voice. The wand flew from her hand and she gasped, startled, shifting her gaze toward the voice.

A man walked through the door, holding his own wand, and now Hermione's and taking in the scene in front of him. It was Lupin.

Jazz breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She'd gotten them this far. Now the story would probably go without her help. Which meant, all she'd have to do is remember her few words.

"Remus-" Sirius pleaded, hurrying over to the man. He ban speaking hurriedly, his words breathless, and they could hardly understand what he was saying.

"I know," Lupin said. "Sirius, I know. We'll be able to do it now, where is he?"

She stepped forward more. "I don't believe it!" she shouted. "You!

"Hermione-" Lupin began, his eyes wide.

"No…I—I trusted you. And all the time you've been his friend! Don't trust him Harry. He's been helping him the whole time and he wants to kill you too," she said, pretending to be angry. "He's a werewolf."

Silence. And then—

"Man, this place is messed up," Tucker commented, clutching his bloody leg.

Lupin stared at him curiously and Jazz fought the growing urge to slap Tucker. Lupin sighed at last and turned towards them fully.

"Not up to your usual standards, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" He closed his eyes for a moment as if wishing something would happen that could allow him to escape his next thought, but nothing did, so he had to continue. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf. How long have you known?" He said after a short pause.

"Ages," she said. "Since I did Professor Snape's assignment on them."

"Ah, before the Quidditch match, and before your possession incident," he said. "I should have known you would have figured out-"

"Possession incident?" Jazz blurted. "What possession incident?"

"You don't remember; I forgot for a moment, excuse me," he said. Sirius turned to him, about as curious as she was, waiting for an explanation. "Near about the time of the first Quidditch match, we received some strange information that you were possessed by Headmaster Dumbledore. The spirits inside you, for some odd reason, knew exactly what to do, so we had no idea for a while."

Jazz cursed herself, and prided herself at the same time. Things hadn't really gone well and she knew it.

"What were these spirits?" she asked quietly.

"Two of them were humans, residing with you two," he said, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "The other was a paranormal species inside Harry. Someone Snape discovered was half human, half ghost, by the name of Danny Phantom. We never found out whether he was good or evil."

She was about to say something, trying to defend her brother's innocence when Sirius interrupted.

"How did I not know about this? How come I was never told?" he demanded.

"Dumbledore kept it quiet. And not that it matters anymore, but we weren't trusting of you in the first place anyway. But we're getting off subject." He paused a moment. "Look, I have not been helping Sirius until now. I'll explain, look." He held out his hand and gave Jazz Hermione's wand back.

"Now, you're armed, we're not. Will you listen?"

A sharp pain went through Danny's head and he suddenly shook it, a new look on his once confused face. "If you haven't been helping him," he shouted. "How did you know he was here?"

_Oh no…_ Jazz screamed in her head. He can't have the memories now. He'll probably kill someone if Harry's emotions take control. Was it better this way, or worse?

"The map you gave me Harry," Lupin replied. "The Maurader's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"How do you know how it works?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Through all the fog in his head, he suddenly couldn't stop the flow of words that had come from nowhere.

"I helped write it. I'm Moony—that was my nickname for me at school, given to me by my friends," he answered, nodding towards Sirius. "The important thing is, I was watching it this evening because I had an idea that you, Hermione, and Ron would sneak out to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He paced around the dust covered floor. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

The invisibility cloak he'd been given to by his father…well not his father, but Harry's. "How did you know-"

Lupin cut him off again. "James and I were best friends. We'd sneak out all the time. If you were wearing the cloak, you still showed up on the map. I watched you cross the grounds to Hagrid's and then leave, about twenty minutes later, now accompanied by someone else."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"No one was with us," Jazz said quickly. "Hagrid left the other direction."

"I couldn't believe my eyes," he continued, as if he hadn't even heard them. "I thought the map was misleading me. How could _he _be with you?"

"There was no one with us," she insisted.

"And then Sirius appeared, and connected with you, and I watched as he pulled two of you underneath the Whomping Willow," he said, ignoring them again.

"Ron was the only one pulled down there," Danny replied harshly.

"No. There was most definitely two of you." He walked over closer to Ron who gave him a suspicious look. "I was wondering, Ron, if I could see that rat."

"What are you going to do?" he asked. For once, Jazz actually was proud of him for not saying anything idiotic.

"That's not a rat," Sirius said, smiling crookedly.

"Okay, so what is it?" Danny demanded.

"An Animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you insane?" he asked, walking forwards. "Peter Pettigrew died, and he killed him. Just like he killed my parents." There was a small explosion somewhere in the corner of the room, like something had just collapsed. They all turned to see dust lift into the air.

Jazz was more concerned with her brother. Was it even her brother anymore? All the things he was saying made sense in Harry's view.

"I meant to, mind you," he growled. "But little Peter got the better of me…not this time though."

Sirius jumped towards Tucker, who shifted immediately, and he recovered quickly, reaching desperately for Scabbers.

Instinctively, Danny leapt on top of him and they crashed to the ground roughly, smashing into the bed and making it break. Jazz screamed again. Sirius didn't have enough strength to fight the sudden attack and held up his hands in defeat. Reaching into his shirt, Danny brought out a wooden wand and pointed it straight at him.

"Going to kill me Harry?" he asked, almost laughing madly.

"No, he's not," Lupin said. "Harry, calm down. We owe you an explanation, too true." A pair of green eyes never left the struggling man beneath him, but he was listening. "If you still feel the same way after we get done explaining, we'll let you decide on what to do."

He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see Jazz's wide, blue-green eyes staring at him.

"Come on," she said quietly.

Danny pulled up from him and Sirius stood up on his feet. Another sharp pain went through his head, and Jazz saw his green eyes glaze for a minute.

"I didn't mean to do that," he whispered. "I couldn't-"

"Shh…I know," she replied. She turned back towards the men. "You said you owed us an explanation. Explain."

"We can explain afterwards!" Black shouted.

"They have to know everything. But they only way we can show them, is if we can have the rat Ron," Lupin said.

Tucker looked over for Jazz, who nodded carefully in case they were looking. Then he extended his arm and handed Scabbers over to Lupin.

But he got the better of him and jumped, scampering fast underneath the bed. Lupin cursed and leaned down underneath just as he raced across the floor and towards the doorway. He took out his wand and waved it quickly, and there was a small poof as it missed and hit the floorboards instead, but had to force the rat to turn another direction.

Lupin finally cornered it and captured the small animal within his strong grasp, and just as he was pointing the wand at the creature, the door burst open.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice shouted.

Three wands flew out of Danny, Jazz, and Lupin's fingers and Professor Snape stood in the doorway, staring around at them wildly.

"Oh, how I'd hoped I would be the one to catch you, revenge is sweet," he sneered.

"Well if it isn't Severus the Snitch," Black snapped.

"There's that criminal attitude that people like you always seem to have," he retaliated.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," Sirius yelled.

Snape pressed the tip of the wand against his chin and Danny saw one of the wands drop to the floor and roll over near him.

"How excited I will be to see the look on the Minister's face as I take you back to the Dementors. I say they're all waiting excitedly for you too…excited enough, might I add, to dare give you a kiss," he hissed. "And who knows, they might have one for this traitor too." He turned to Lupin, murder in his eyes. "I've waited for this day such a long time."

"Severus be reasonable-"

"I have been reasonable! Now my time has come. Potter, Granger, Weasley, get out right now, you're facing expulsion from this school, and I have little patience to deal with you. I'll take care of these two."

"Professor, you need to hear the story too," Jazz tried, already knowing what she'd get in return. She saw Danny lean over and pick something up off the ground, but she didn't see it to know what it was.

"For once hold your tongue you stupid, foolish girl!" he shouted. "Get out this instant, you're already in enough trouble!"

Danny suddenly stepped in front of Lupin and Sirius. "Hear the story out or you leave Snape," he muttered darkly.

"Move out of the way Potter!" he shouted, running towards him.

Danny pointed the wand at him and made an odd motion with it that he couldn't remember knowing and shouted _"Expelliarmus!_"

A streak of green light shot from the wand and sent a wave of energy towards Snape, sending him reeling backwards into the wall. He slid down the wall, unmoving and unconscious.

"Whoa, cool. How did you do that?" Tucker said excitedly. Jazz threw him a look, wishing so much right now to slap him again. "I mean, bloody hell," he said instead. She smacked her forehead and resisted bursting into laughter.

"You attacked a teacher!" she said, trying to break the uneasiness.

"He had it coming anyway," Sirius defended. "But you should have done that. You should have left him to me."

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Jazz muttered. Danny's eyes were wide. Look what he'd done now…even Jazz hadn't expected that to happen. He just all of a sudden did it, and now he was in big trouble for it.

Lupin struggled with the rat, who apparently was biting his fingers. "Are you ready Sirius?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the animal.

"I'm ready. I've been waiting, ready, thirteen years," he growled.

"One…two…three!" he shouted. There was a flash of light and Lupin dropped Scabbers, and the wand's magick hit it squarely.

Then it was like watching an odd movie. The rat changed slowly, but surely, into a hairy, plump, and very short man wearing a dusty, russet colored suit.

"Oh my god," Jazz gasped.

"Peter Pettigrew," Danny whispered in realization. From Harry's memories, he knew that Pettigrew had supposedly been killed by Sirius…

"My friends," Pettigrew said, trying to embrace them at first, and then try to make a run for it. Lupina and Black caught him in time and threw him back. He looked around, squeaking and sniffing like the rat he'd just been, and his gaze focused on Danny.

"Harry…Harry, how extraordinary like James you look. You look just like James, I swear," he whispered, coming closer to him, nearly inches away.

Sirius yanked his shoulder away especially hard. "How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you speak to him about James?" he shouted.

Pettigrew dashed around an old piano inside the room, and was closely chased by the two men.

Lupin leaned against the top of the instrument, holding his wand out threateningly towards him. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to," Peter cried. "You don't understand the Dark Lord's powers. Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died! I would have died, rather than betray my friends!" Sirius yelled.

Peter dashed underneath the piano and caught them off guard. Danny dashed in front of the door, closely followed by Jazz, who stood back, an odd expression on her face.

The crazed man threw himself upon him, digging his extra long fingernails into his shoulders. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. He would have spared me, your dad would have spared me."

Danny felt about ready to fall over from the man's pressure, and suddenly felt a tingling in his body and the next minute, Pettigrew fell through him as he accidentally went intangible.

All of them stared as he came back to normal, and Sirius and Jazz gasped in unison. But Pettigrew took their distraction as an advantage and stood up on his feet.

Jazz picked up Hermione's wand from the floor and pointed it at him. "_Frozmiso_!" she shouted. Pettigrew suddenly froze, unable to move.

"Good work Hermione," Lupin said, staring curiously at Danny. Jazz felt herself near to tears. The look on his face was pure confusion as he stared at her brother.

Lupin and Sirius walked rapidly over to Pettigrew and pulled him back helplessly inside the room, where he stood twitching under her spell.

"You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would together," Sirius warned, holding out a wand towards him. Lupin was doing the same.

"No!" Danny suddenly shouted, another feeling he couldn't fight coming over him. He walked cautiously toward them and all three of them stared at him.

"Harry, this man-" Lupin began.

"I known very well who he is," he said. "We'll take him to the school. Make him tell the truth, then he can go to Dementors, to Azkaban."

"Bless you boy," Pettigrew said, dropping to his knees. The spell wore off with a flash of blue light. He put his fingers to his face, crying like a baby.

"Is this really what you want, Harry?" Sirius asked, staring at him incredulously.

"Yes," he said after a minute.

"Very well." Lupin waved his wand and what looked like black handcuffs appeared in thin air, and he tied it around him. "But if anything funny goes, like you try to escape, we will kill you, understand? Harry?"

He nodded to make sure Pettigrew saw him agree.

"Sirius, would you and Harry help Ron?" Lupin asked. "Hermione, you can follow them if you wish. I'll get Pettigrew. Snape will wake up on his own, but he won't be happy."

□□□□□□□□□

Danny and Sirius, carrying Tucker along, crawled out of the hole with difficulty, considering his leg was still bleeding heavily. Jazz emerged carefully next. He dropped Tucker onto a boulder with Sirius's help and massaged his tired shoulder.

"Look at that, it's still bleeding," he said, pointing to the leg. "You know, experiences like this is probably the reason people like me need therapy."

Sirius retreated, smiling to himself, down the rocky, moss covered hill. Jazz paced around, waiting for Lupin, who came out of the hole next, making sure Pettigrew was with him, still bound. The two were already bickering.

Jazz walked over to them, her face still oddly pale and frightened. Danny was confused. Shouldn't she be celebrating? Wasn't the danger over?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded over excitedly. "I'll be okay," she lied. _I only know what's about to happen…_

"Ow," Tucker groaned.

"Danny, go talk to Sirius. When he asks you to come live with him, accept," she instructed. She saw his eyes flicker to Tucker and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll stay with the big baby."

"Big baby? Okay, next time you get bitten with razor sharp teeth and we'll see how you feel," he retaliated.

"You know, maybe they'll have to amputate your leg," she said.

"That's not funny," he said, glaring at her.

"I'm not kidding," she insisted seriously.

"Man, they ain't touching me," he said.

Danny laughed and did as Jazz told him to, following Sirius on the hill. He stopped, even with him. Sirius was gazing up at the stars, and turned his head to look at him better.

"Is your friend alright?" he asked, amused.

"Physically, probably. Mentally, I'm not quite sure," he replied.

Sirius laughed, a sound he never imagined was possible with the appearance of the shaggy, beaten man. But suddenly, he seemed younger and happy.

"But he's delirious I think," he finished, running a hand through his hair. Then he remembered it wasn't his hair and that just messed it up according to Jazz, so he patted it down flat.

"I remember walking through the doors in my first year," Sirius said, staring at the school. "It will be nice to do it as a free man."

"Yeah, and you're free," he realized. "With Pettigrew going to the Dementors and all."

"It will be certainly nice. Listen, Harry… I don't know if you knew this, but before they died, Lily and James appointed me to be your god father."

"I know," he said. A vague memory popped into his head, but he couldn't hold onto it, and he was getting a headache, so he didn't try it.

"Well, once my name is cleared, I was wondering if you would like to come live with me. But I'd completely understand if you'd rather live with-" he began.

"I'd love to," he said. "Leave the Dursleys forever, it really sounds good." He couldn't remember why they were so horrible…all he could remember were clips of them from the movies.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Imagine, I can teach you loads of things your father and I used to do all the time. But you do have to show me what you did in there when Pettigrew attacked you," he said.

"Uh-" he began, his eyes wide.

"HARRY!" shouted a terrified voice.

They both whirled around to see Jazz, standing frozen, pale, and pointing towards the sky. He followed her gaze. A full moon peeked out of the clouds as they shifted.

"What?" he asked. What was so significant about a full moon?

Professor Lupin had started to tremble horrifically, and the wand dropped from his hands, falling to the earth ever so close to Pettigrew.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, rushing to him. Danny's eyes widened. Full moon. _Werewolf. _Lupin was the werewolf, and he was now transforming before their eyes.

"Remus my friend, did you take your potion?" Sirius asked. There was no answer and Danny rushed over to Jazz.

"What in the heck is going on?" Tucker asked, watching.

"Shh!" she said.

In slow motion, they watched Lupin's body form into a hairy, long limbed creature completely shrouded in shadow. Sirius concentrated and within seconds, he was once again the large dog. The two began fighting viciously.

"You three!" shouted a voice.

"Uh oh," Jazz said as she watched a shape come out from the bottom of the tree.

"What is wrong with you? Have you learned nothing? You wait until the headmaster-" Professor Snape saw their white faces and twisted around.

The werewolf charged straight at him and he pulled out his wand. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. With a growl, the wolf knocked Snape to the ground.

"Professor Lupin," Jazz said warily. The beast halted a minute, whimpering.

"What are you doing?" Tucker muttered.

"Professor Lupin?" she asked again, not daring to move.

She jumped backwards as it roared at her and then inched towards her slowly. Then it leapt backwards as something crashed into it. Sirius.

With easy strength, the wolf tossed Sirius's dog form into a large grassy area. Danny bent down and reached for a wand, but there was none around. The closest thing he could find was a rock. He grasped one in his hands and ran off towards the two fighting beasts.

Then he launched it, throwing it as hard as he could. It caught the wolf in the head and he turned around, distracted. Yellow-gold eyes locked on green ones and he raced forward, preparing to strike.

"Awooo!" yelled a faraway voice.

Both opponents looked to their right at the sound. It sounded like another werewolf…only female. And it was coming from the huge, wicked forest. To Danny, the sound sounded oddly familiar.

"Awoo!" the same voice called a moment later.

"Jazz?" he whispered.

The wolf looked at him, then ignored him, dashing off towards the noise. It left a trail behind, large footsteps in the mud, and began howling as it made its way down the hill.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked, turning around.

"He went that way!" Jazz called back, swallowing. She watched her brother look behind him.

"I'm going to go find him!" he shouted back.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," she said. She saw him head down the hill, following where she had told him Sirius was.

"You're going to carry me right?" Tucker asked.

"We're not going anywhere," she said, feeling her throat close.

"What? What about Danny?" he asked, staring at her incredulously.

"He has to go alone."

"So why do you look so worried?" He grabbed her arm. "Jazz, what is going to happen?" For once he appeared very serious.

"I might have just sent my brother to his death."

□□□□□□□□□

Danny slid down the grassy field, following a long trail of grass that bent like someone had walked through it…or dragged through it.

"Sirius?" he called, hearing his would-be voice had he been in his real body. As soon as he found him, they would get him help; he appeared to be hurt. But what angered him most was that Pettigrew had gotten away. Somewhere in the fight, he'd disappeared.

He looked around and saw a large lake. At the base of the water's edge, there was a limp figure in shabby clothes. Sirius.

"Sirius," he whispered. He ran over to him, dropping down beside him. The man's eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious. Danny shook him gently. "Sirius?"

The air around him shifted and his breath suddenly came out in a little puff of air, not like his ghost sense, but just like he was cold…

A loud, cracking noise erupted in front of him and he looked up and gasped. The lake before him transformed before his eyes, shifting to a calm wave to a rock solid, white ice.

Sirius's eyes flew open and he gasped, pointing upwards. Danny followed his gaze and stood up in horror.

At least a hundred of the dark, scaly Dementors were floating above him, heading towards him in swirls.

Quickly, he dug around in his pockets. But he couldn't find a wand. Besides that, he couldn't remember the incantation that was meant to repel them… All of Harry's memories had left, vanished from his mind.

One of them swept over to him and he felt cold pierce his every limb. He couldn't see, everything was fogged. All the hope was gone, dispersed with one wave.

He dropped to the ground, strength leaving him. Dementor after Dementor came, sucking the life force from him. A white fog blinded him. He dropped the rest of the way to the ground.

Through the haze, a dazzling light came through and he opened his eyes to see a flash of white and green colors surge through the air. The Dementors rushed away, screaming in terror. They were safe.

The light disappeared and he saw two figures standing across the lake through blurred vision. He hardly recognized either.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Tell me how I did! One of the most important scenes in the whole book/movie. Please R&R! (One of the things I'm actually keeping too. I didn't change much for that for once.)

Only three more chapters left! Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Twelve: Innocent_

"_Jazz? What are you doing, trying to get us killed?" Danny said, covering her mouth. She shrugged him off and glared at him._

"_I know what I'm doing, don't worry," she said. "Awoo!" she cried as loud as she could._

_It worked. Danny saw the past form of himself watch as the werewolf sniffed the air and howled, then treaded their way._

"_Now would be a good time to run," he suggested. "You know he's coming right towards us."_

"_Thanks Captain Obvious," she said. "Run!" She took off and he followed, dashing underneath a tree. _

"_Know what you're doing huh?" he shouted after her. "It sure looks like it."_

"_Danny, shut up, you'll lead it right to us," she said. She hid behind a tree and he came up behind her. Both panted, breathing heavily, and then stopped. The werewolf headed towards their direction, sniffing the air._

"_Over there," Jazz mouthed, pointing to a large oak tree._

_He nodded to show he understood and carefully, they inched their way towards it, just as the werewolf went the opposite direction. _

_They came out, and she took his arm and began leading him to another tree. "I think we lost it," she said, brushing herself off._

_And both jumped when it leapt out from a bush beside them._

Lateraina Wolf


	12. Innocent

Howdy!

Thanks to chapter twelve's reviewers:

ghostlymangarocker, Aibyoka 13, purrbaby101, Lucifer, Catnip070

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Sirius isn't the murderer of Harry's parents like everyone claims. When they discover the true killer, Peter Pettrigrew, under the disguise of Ron's rat, Scabbers, they head off to the castle to redeem Sirius and confine him instead. But with the dawn of a full moon, Professor Lupin turns dangerous and Sirius and Danny are cornered by a wave of Dementors…

_Fiction_

Chapter Twelve  
Innocent

Water was splashed on Danny's face to wake him up and he groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Two blue-green eyes peered into his.

"Go away Jazz," he muttered hoarsely, forgetting where he was.

She cleared her throat. "You need to wake up, _Harry," _she said with emphasis.

His eyes snapped open, remembering everything suddenly. The rest of his body rebelled with his motion. He felt like he'd been beaten all over. His head was groggy and fuzzy.

"How do you feel?" she asked, helping him to sit up.

"Great," he replied, giving her a look she didn't see.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"No. I feel like hell," he said, cringing as even the slightest movement hurt.

"Well, don't yell at me," she snapped.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his feet onto the floor. He was in the same Hospital Wing he'd been in before after the Quidditch match.

"They should be performing the Dementor's Kiss on Sirius," she said gloomily.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You don't remember? You should have Harry's memories. It's been an hour," she said.

"An hour since what?" he asked.

"Since you passed out from the Dementors," she said gently.

He cringed. "I changed the book, didn't I?" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"You did change the book, but not the movie," she said. "And it was me."

"I thought you were going to follow me and – what?" he asked. "How?"

"I wasn't ever going to follow you. In the book, Ron gets hit with a spell and so Harry and Hermione try to rescue Sirius from the werewolf. But I got scared…I didn't want to face the Dementors, so I followed the movie, where Harry goes down by himself…I just got scared, and I'm so sorry…" She grasped onto him in a hug. "I put you through hell and I should have been there for you."

"It's okay, I'm fine Jazz," he said, hugging her back awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I never would have forgiven myself had you died," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Speaking of which," he said, pulling away. The same vision he'd seen before he'd fainted came to him. "Something weird happened-"

She already knew what he was going to say and stopped him. "Tell me later. We really need to find Dumble-"

The doors opened to the wind and Professor Dumbledore strode in, a calm expression on his face despite the events around him.

"—dore," Jazz finished. "Professor, we know Sirius is not-"

He held up his hand to stop her statement. "As do I. But all the evidence we have leads Sirius to the point he is now." He stared at her, blue eyes poring into hers. "You know what you have to do."

Jazz nodded and Danny raised an eyebrow, mentally praying she did, because he had no clue whatsoever, what the heck was going on.

"Sir, one question," she said quickly. "Surely my brother should have Harry's memories?"

"See, that's the wonderful thing about ghosts. Females like to negotiate, in this case Reader agreed to allow me to remove the spell she cast. However, you must finish your task ahead while I prepare it," he said. "Three turns. _And you must not be seen._"

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

"Good luck," he said. He paused, holding a finger in the air. "Or perhaps it's not luck you need. Perhaps it's the use of human, wizard, and ghost spirit we need. Never underestimate the power of the supernatural." He winked and closed the door. "I'm locking it behind me."

"What in the hell was that about?" said a voice. Danny and Jazz turned around to see Tucker sitting in a bed, a cast on his leg.

"Tucker," Danny said. He hadn't been aware that he was there.

"In the flesh," he said. "Well…I guess not, never mind."

Jazz flicked her brother's ear. "Pay attention." She threw something around his neck and Danny saw the all too familiar Time Turner.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again," he said, trying to pull away.

"We'll be fine," she said.

He reached for it again and Jazz couldn't resist the temptation to slap his hand again. "Don't touch. Are you ready?" she asked.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"See you in three hours Tuck," Jazz called. She spun the dial on the Turner three times.

"Jazz!" Danny called. Everything around them started to spin. He closed his eyes and reopened them to find them in a bright ray of sunlight from a setting horizon.

She took the chain off of his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Hospital Wing. It's seven thirty. We were…ah ha, going to Hagrid's," she said hurriedly. She took his arm and started running. Out of the wing and down a flight of stairs, down two hallways, and finally onto a large bridge. She finally stopped a couple minutes later.

"At some point and time, are you going to explain, what we're doing?" he asked, panting.

"Look down there and tell me what you see," she said, pointing to the end of the bridge. He followed her finger and in the same instant, he heard quiet voices.

Down below the bridge were a few stone boulders and six people were standing around them. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and –

Danny's eyes widened. "Is that…us? Well, not us, but you know what I mean."

"Three hours ago, yeah," she replied, watching them.

"I'm officially creeped out now," he stated.

"We've gone back in time, three hours. We have to save Sirius, but first save Buckbeak," she explained, facing him.

"And how do you play on doing that?" he asked incredulously.

"Luck? Magick? Imagination? I don't really know. It's not easy in the book or movie, and we have to do it either way."

"Oh. Brilliant," he said. He watched the scene below, seeing Jazz beat up Malfoy with glee a second time.

"You scared the freaking crap out of him," he said, laughing. "And what's best is that you kicked him right in the-"

"Danny, I know. Don't remind me," she said, making a face.

"What are you so worried about? So, you beat the crap out of him, who cares?"

"It's just…we've changed the book so much. I'm probably going to regret doing everything," she said.

"So let's not go by the book all the time. Sure, we'll follow the same plot line of course, but if we mix it up a bit, what harm could it do?" he asked.

She nodded after a minute. "You know, it amazes me how incredibly intelligent you are at time like this compared to the rest of the time when you're completely dense."

"Were you aiming for that to be a compliment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and then gasped.

"Oh, no, Malfoy," she said. "I wasn't paying attention. He's coming."

"What do we do," he asked, watching the blonde haired boy approach them closer.

"I don't know. But we can't be seen, and he'll see us," she whispered.

"No, he won't," Danny said, taking her arm. A tingling sensation went through both of them as their bodies became invisible.

The three boys rushed up the stairs, the other two around Draco. Malfoy himself was beyond furious it seemed.

"You wait until my father hears about this," he complained, holding the side of his face. They walked right past them.

Still invisible, Danny kneeled on a step and dragged Jazz off it, making sure she was nowhere near the floor.

He placed one hand onto the floor and a green wisp of energy traveled along it and stretched outwards onto it, chasing the Slytherin boys. When it reached them, all three of them yelled and he removed his hand fast.

Jazz fought the impulse to burst into laughter. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were all stuck in the ground halfway, their torsos above the bridge, caught between the flooring.

"Oh my-" Jazz began to exclaim. He clapped a hand to her mouth so they wouldn't hear her. Cautiously she took his arm and they crept down the hill. She waited until they were out of earshot from all directions and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"I…can't…believe…you…just…did that," she said between giggles.

"I bet everyone who doesn't like Malfoy wants to do that," he guessed. "Or worse, like you did."

She gasped. "Quick, Danny, behind there," she said, pointing to a large wall of pumpkins, some of them bigger than cars. He took a fast glance behind him and heard, rather than saw, three men walking down the hill. "Go!" she insisted, shoving him a little.

He ducked down low and ran across the grass, closely followed by Jazz, and they hid behind the pumpkins, crouching.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"That's Dumbledore, an executioner, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic," she explained. "They're the ones who are sort of overseeing the execution. We need to let them see Buckbeak before they go into Hagrid's house, and then get him out of here before they come back out."

"Oh, that gives us a good, thirty bloody seconds," he muttered.

"You become more British everyday," she teased.

"What about us in there?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, her nose crinkling. She looked around and saw the same rock perched on top on one of the overly plump pumpkins. Grabbing it in her fingers, she winged it as hard as she could towards the window. The next thing they heard was a loud shatter of porcelain.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at her, his eyes wide. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, giving him a look.

"Getting us out of there," she replied. She picked up another one and chucked it fast through the window. This time, it collided with Harry's head.

"Ow!" Danny suddenly said. "Like I didn't have enough headaches," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You should have ducked," she teased. "Besides that, it worked, didn't it? Come on." She grabbed his arm and yanked him behind, disappearing into the trees behind them. They split up in the middle and went to separate trees, hiding behind them.

Jazz peered around the corner and stared at their past selves, all three of them focused on Dumbledore, Fudge, and executioner all of which were now just outside of Hagrid's house, Hagrid himself joining them.

She found herself smiling. "You know, Daniel Radcliffe's not too bad from this side either," she said.

"Okay, that's just wrong-" he began. His foot caught the edge of the tree and he tripped, slipping on the pine leaves littered on the ground.

"Danny," she hissed as her past self flipped around upon hearing the noise. He scooted out of sight fast, and the Jazz from three hours late gave a curious look and then turned to Danny… "You…"

But they turned back and a couple seconds later, started advancing back up the hill once the three members went inside Hagrid's house.

"Okay, remember what you have to do?" she asked.

"No, Dumbledore took off the spell that gave Harry's memories to me, remember?" he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I have to say this quick. When you untie Buckbeak-"

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, wondering why she was making him do this.

"Would you shut up and listen?" she snapped. He silenced and she sighed, speaking fast. "Bow before you reach him, if he bows back, you're allowed to help him. Untie him and I'll try to help you get him back here."

He nodded, glad she was at least going to do something. Creeping out of hiding, he walked the length of Hagrid's great garden, to where the beast was lying down peacefully.

Making sure he kept eye contact yet kept an eye out on the window looking out into the garden in his house, he bent over in a bow as Jazz had instructed. The creature bowed back amazingly.

He stood up carefully and walked over to the post that he was chained to, working fast to get him untied. Furiously, it wouldn't come undone, and the raven perched on the wood above wasn't making it any easier, deciding to peck randomly at his fingers.

In a sudden burst of anger, the chain suddenly exploded in his hands, and he stared for a moment, unsure of what had happened.

Then it hit him. He must have gotten another power. Everything…maybe it hadn't just been Harry's emotions. Maybe it had been his own new power…But making things explode? It seemed capable of expanding to…a lot of things.

"Buckbeak," he said quickly, snapping out of his amazement. He tugged gently on the chain but the beast simply stared at him. "Buckbeak, come on," he said with urgency.

"Buckbeak!" Jazz suddenly said behind him. He twisted around to see her standing a few feet from him, something wrapped around her neck. It looked like a few dead animals attached to each other by a strong string. "Buckbeak, want a ferret?"

The hippogriff clicked his beak thoughtfully and stood up gracefully, lured by the rank smell of the dead animals. Danny pulled his chain, stepping accidentally into Jazz, who had suddenly frozen.

Looking up, he saw the four adults standing just outside of the house, turned the opposite direction. Grabbing both Jazz's arm and Buckbeak, that way he could turn them invisible if they were to turn around, they crept backwards slowly, listening desperately for any sign that they would turn around.

Finally, they ran free with him trotting at their sides, careful to make little noise as they inched into the forest. Hiding behind a tree, the sun setting made a perfect shadow cast over them.

Hagrid's back door suddenly opened. They made no noise and didn't move and even Buckbeak seemed to know there was something happening.

"Where is it Where is the beast?" the executioner cried. "It was tied here, I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore stated, smiling.

"He must have gotten away!" Hagrid said, trying to keep his voice from cracking with happiness.

"We should have the Dementors and other teachers search the grounds for the beast," Fudge said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner said darkly. "We should search everywhere."

"If Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" Dumbledore asked. "Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"Of course Professor," Hagrid replied. "Come in, come in."

"Oh, executioner? We no longer require your services, thank you," Dumbledore said before disappearing into the house.

Fudge stood outside a moment and the executioner seethed with disappointed fury. He swung the large axe he'd brought to do the work into one of the large pumpkins and then walked with Fudge up the hill again.

Jazz rubbed Danny's back happily. "Phase one: complete. Great job Danny," she said sincerely.

He gave a smile and shrugged. "Now what?"

"We'll have to hide in here," she said. "Until all of us come out from underneath the Whomping Willow. We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours while we're down there."

Buckbeak nudged Jazz and with a disgusted face, she gave him the remaining dead ferrets. He chomped them down excitedly.

"Ew, ew, ew," she said, wiping her hands on her brother. He gave her a look, then saw movement behind her. Squinting, he stared off into the distance and she followed his gaze.

"That's us," Jazz explained.

"I know that," he retaliated.

"You know what the best part about this is?" she asked, cracking a smile.

"What?" he asked, watching him and Jazz chase past Tucker.

"I get to see you get hit by the tree again," she said.

"You know, you could have warned me," he pointed out.

"I tried," she said again.

"Uh huh, sure," he said sarcastically.

"Your powers amaze me," she said after a minute, as she watched them turn invisible.

"I keep getting new ones," he said. "Just a few minutes ago, the chain holding him (he nodded with his head to mention Buckbeak who was frolicking happily behind him) exploded."

"It wouldn't surprise me. If your ghost half is here, they would probably progress more without your human half," she said. She looked back. "Oh, look! There's Lupin!"

They watched Professor Lupin point his wand at a special knot in the tree and it suddenly remained motionless. He snuck underneath it and vanished from view.

"And Snape," Danny muttered angrily.

Snape walked towards the trunk of the tree, where it still stood, frozen, and dove underneath. They were all underneath now.

"Now what do we do?" he asked, looking back at his unfamiliar sister.

"We wait," she said, plain and simple. She sat down, resting her back on the tree behind her. He slid down against one close to it and did the same. They sat in silence for the first five minutes. But Jazz hated silences. She couldn't leave it uncomfortable like this.

"How…how did you become a ghost Danny?" she asked.

He seemed surprised at first, and then shrugged. "I'm only half ghost, like you probably know. It was when mom and dad were working on the Fenton Portal and (he laughed) Sam managed to convince me to check it out. So I did and I pressed a button and poof, the next thing I knew, I woke up half ghost."

"That was the accident," she said. "Is that why you were kind of out of it for the next week?"

"I guess. I didn't know what was wrong, what I was. I could do…all of these things… After I figured it out, I told Sam and Tucker. I doubted I could have kept it from them anyway."

"But you kept it from me," she said, rather hurt.

"I was…afraid you'd tell mom and dad," he admitted, not meeting her eyes. "About what I was doing. Ghost hunting and stuff."

"Why would I hurt you like that?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what you're thinking most of the time. Whatever it is, it's bigger words that I use." He laughed and she kicked at his foot gently.

"You should know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you ever," she said.

"I know. But I figured that mom and dad would go all psycho on me," he said. "Try and hunt me down or something. Find out what made me like that."

"You mean like they do now Danny Phantom?" She smiled. "Or was it Invsi-o-Bill?"

He glared at her. "Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm just kidding," she said, laughing. There was another long moment of silence. She sighed. "Danny, even though mom and dad are pretty obsessive and kooky about their job, they wouldn't do that to you. A part of you knows that."

"Yeah, I kind of realized that," he said. "I figured it out fighting an enemy actually."

"_My parents will accept me…no matter what….but if I expose you…"_

He shook his head. No use in recalling memories. They didn't matter in this situation. Especially not that one.

"I wonder what mom and dad are doing now," she said, running a hand over Hermione's curly brown locks.

"They're being entertained. Sam's trying to get them to stall somehow. But mom's starting to wonder why you aren't picking up your phone," he said.

She stared at him. "How do you know all this?"

"My human half stayed behind in the real world. And we're pretty much the same person, so we're connected. I'm sort of sensing what's going on," he explained.

"Oh, how come you didn't tell me that before?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? You know how many voices I had in my head after Reader stuck someone else's head in mine?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did act pretty crazy," she said, laughing.

"Thanks. You want to know what's really crazy?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought I saw myself…before the Dementors got me," he said.

"Really?" She tried to conceal her smile, but it didn't work and he caught it.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

He yawned, shaking his head and deciding to drop it. She'd probably kept all of this to herself and so far, it had gotten them through the book.

"Tired?"

"Nope."

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny, wake up!" Jazz's voice demanded. She shook his shoulders and his sleepy eyes peered out at her.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, accidentally knocking his head on the bark behind him as he sat up fast.

"You fell asleep," she told him.

"I just closed my eyes," he argued.

"For two hours," she said.

"What!" he exclaimed, sitting up fast.

"Shh!" she said, crouching. He followed her gaze and saw several figures emerging from underneath the tree. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't even meant to.

"Here we come, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" She stood up and he repeated her.

"We're going to make our way over there," she said, pointing across the way. "We wait until you run away to fight off the Dementors, and then we follow you."

"Okay," he whispered in understanding.

"Come on," she said. She led the way around the forest, pulling Buckbeak's chain in her hand. He followed her closely. Then he watched the scene playing out again.

"Professor Lupin," Jazz said warily. The beast halted a minute, whimpering.

"What are you doing?" Tucker muttered.

"Professor Lupin?" she repeated

"I swear sometimes that I'm the smarter one," the future Danny said. "I can't believe you did that."

"Shh!" she hissed.

Past Jazz jumped backwards as it roared at her and then inched towards her slowly. Then it leapt backwards as something crashed into it. Sirius.

With easy strength, the wolf tossed Sirius's dog form into a large grassy area. Past Danny bent down and reached for a wand, but there was none around. The closest thing he could find was a rock. He grasped one in his hands and ran off towards the two fighting beasts.

Then he launched it, throwing it as hard as he could. It caught the wolf in the head and he turned around, distracted. Yellow-gold eyes locked on green ones and he raced forward, preparing to strike.

Jazz knew what she had to do. Putting her hands around her mouth for louder sound, she let out a loud, wolf like howl. "Awoo!"

"Jazz? What are you doing, trying to get us killed?" Danny said, covering her mouth. She shrugged him off and glared at him.

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry," she said. "Awoo!" she cried as loud as she could.

It worked. Danny saw the past form of himself watch as the werewolf sniffed the air and howled, then treaded their way.

"Now would be a good time to run," he suggested. "You know he's coming right towards us."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she said. "Run!" She took off and he followed, dashing underneath a tree.

"Know what you're doing huh?" he shouted after her. "It sure looks like it."

"Danny, shut up, you'll lead it right to us," she said. She hid behind a tree and he came up behind her. Both panted, breathing heavily, then stopped. The werewolf headed towards their direction, sniffing the air.

"Over there," Jazz mouthed, pointing to a large oak tree.

He nodded to show he understood and carefully, they inched their way towards it, just as the werewolf went the opposite direction.

They came out, and she took his arm and began leading him to another tree. "I think we lost it," she said, brushing herself off.

And both jumped when it leapt out from a bush beside them. Jazz screamed and out of instinct, Danny threw out his hands.

A dome like object appeared around them, glowing vividly. The werewolf tried, but it couldn't puncture the protective thing. He realized what was happening; all the flashes and visions he'd seen in his head before, it was happening now.

After a few moments, Danny felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. The wolf wasn't going to give up trying to knock it down, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it up.

"Hold on," Jazz urged, hesitant to touch him to not distract him.

"I'm trying," he said through gritted teeth.

Jazz watched as her brother's new form seemed to glow a white energy with the effort. The light grew around him, but he didn't seem aware of it.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped on top of the whole globe and Danny had to switch his footing on to get a better grip on the energy.

There was a rip on the top. The dome dissolved into midair, broken by the tear and Danny collapsed to his knees, dragging Jazz down with him.

The beast reared, aiming for them, but they heard a loud squawking noise closely followed by Buckbeak, charging into the fight, smacking the wolf on the head rather sharply. He leapt up on his back legs and swung out, threatening the wolf.

He ran away, whimpering, and went deeper into the forest.

"Thanks Buckbeak," Jazz whispered. "And you too," she said, ruffling Danny's hair. She forgot and it stood up again, and brushed it back down quickly.

"That was weird," he said, waving her hands away in irritation.

"That saved us," she told him. She patted the hippogriff's beak and he nudged her, enjoying it. She stared around. "If we're going to save you, we'd better hurry." She helped Danny to his feet and he froze, taking in what she just said.

"What do you mean, if we're going to save me?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "The only way you're going to see that is if we get there in time. Come on, follow me!"

She raced ahead and he followed, confused. He didn't want to ask, then again he did. Jazz knew something he didn't once again, and he had the strange feeling it had to do with him. Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't get him killed.

She ducked down beneath a branch, hoping he'd do the same (which he ended up doing) and they continued to race down the hill.

They appeared on the other side of the lake. Danny could see himself a couple hours ahead, kneeling over the unconscious Sirius. Even from his point of view, he could still feel the horrible cold from the Dementors wrap around him.

"How are we supposed to help if we're over here?" he asked.

"We're not. Catch!" she said.

He held out his hand and grasped a long, narrow object in his fist. Staring down, he recognized it as Harry's wand.

"Danny, this is very important," Jazz said. "I need you to listen to me."

He nodded, swallowing hard. He didn't like her tone of voice. It was panicked and unsure, as if she wasn't exactly clear on what they were supposed to do. Which only made him more nervous.

"I need you to think of a happy memory of Harry's. Actually, more of a dream. We're going to save Sirius, and I need you to picture his rescue in your mind," she explained.

"Okay…" he said.

"And then, we need to get the Dementors away from you. Say 'expecto patronum," she said.

"Expecto patronum," he repeated.

"Okay, think of saving Sirius and say the words, as strong as you can, pointing the wand at the Dementors," she instructed.

He grimaced, turning back towards the horrific scene in front of him and held the wand at arm's length. Closing his eyes for a second, he thought of how happy Sirius would be, free. Away from the Dementors, away from everything that would ever harm him.

Jazz watched, not to move for fear of distracting him. She saw his eyes open and held in a gasp. They were glowing…vivid green shone in the dark. He gave a shiver and then—

"_Expecto patronum_!" he yelled.

There was a flash of blinding white light, accompanied with a few green tendrils. It traveled through the air like a rocket, dome shaped, and flew towards the Dementors at amazing speed, making a loud sonic noise as it whizzed by.

The Dementors fled, soaring back into the clouds, squealing in terror, flying every which direction they could to get away from the spell's light.

The light dispersed at the final creature retreated and Danny lowered the wand, his eyes returning to their normal color (well, not glowing that is). He turned back to Jazz.

She smiled and leapt onto him in a big hug. "Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted. "I knew you could do it."

He coughed. "Jazz, I can't breathe," he choked out.

She pulled away, laughing. "Sorry," she said. "But yes! I mean, no. We have to get away from here before they see us, and go get Buckbeak." She turned around and screamed. He whipped around and saw Reader and Peeves blocking their way.

"Reader!" Jazz gasped.

"You know, you still changed the book," she muttered darkly. Danny couldn't decide whether or not she was evil or good; she'd seemed to snap after finding out what Jazz had done. "He wasn't meant to have ghost powers."

"You're the one who did it," Danny pointed out. Peeves shook his head and flew into the air, dancing around the trees.

"Your human half was supposed to come here," she repeated.

"Reader, if you don't want us to change the book, you have to let us go," Jazz suggested hopefully.

"I thought I liked you! You liked the book, but then you had to go and-" Reader began, her eyes glowing furiously. "Now Sydney's going to be mad because of me."

"Poindexter has issues," Danny muttered. "Obviously."

Reader turned towards him, her eyes flashing dangerously. At first, her gaze met his, but then it went behind him. "Do it."

Danny felt two hands on his back before something was pressed against his back. A surge of energy went through him and he cried out as it turned to a slow wave of pain. He was trapped in an orb of light.

"Reader, stop it!" Jazz pleaded, trying to rush towards him.

"Fine, Peeves, stop," Reader said.

Danny dropped to the ground, two rings of light enveloping him. The thing was, he didn't feel any pain…but that didn't mean he was normal.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz asked, sitting down beside him. "Oh…" He didn't look any different, except his eyes. His left eye was now blue, his right green.

Reader laughed mischievously. "Not the result I was hoping for, but I think it'll do. Come on Peeves." They suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Reader did something. Do you have Harry's memories?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," he said, hopping to his feet and then swayed, blinking as he tried to regain clarity.

"Well…your eyes…your eye, is blue. I mean, Daniel Radcliffe has blue eyes, but if you don't have Harry's memories, I don't understand why you have blue eyes and-"

"And it's times like this that I wonder if I'm the smarter one," he interrupted. "Jazz, _I have _blue eyes."

"Oh, yeah!" she said, smacking her forehead. "Which means-"

□□□□□□□□□

"So……"

"So what?" Danny asked. He rolled over on the bed, trying not to crash into his sister. Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"You have to be one of the most uncoordinated people I have ever known," she said. She looked down at the book. Chapter Twenty One: Hermione's Secret. Page four hundred and thirteen. "What's it like, being in a book, Danny?"

"Weird," he replied. "Confusing…a little bit of fun," he added with a smile.

"I think it would have been cool. Be Hermione, learn all kinds of spells. Of course, I know quite a few already from reading the book," she said. "I wonder how Jazz is fairing. She probably knows practically every spell there is."

"Why aren't you in the book?" he asked again.

"Hermione is really the only important girl around my age to go into. I mean, obviously there's other girls, but they're not even close to the main characters. Of course, I wouldn't have minded being Cho Chang for you."

"Who's that?" he asked.

She looked down, shrugging. "No one. Just an extra one that comes in a lot in the fourth and fifth books. I can't wait until I get the new book."

"When does it come out?" he asked.

"July," she replied.

"I'll get it for you," he promised.

"No, it's fine. It'll be about twenty five dollars or so. I heard it's huge," she said. There was no reply. She turned back around and saw Danny's eyes closed, like he was asleep and she shook her head. "Fall asleep already on me?" She nudged him, but he didn't wake. "Danny?" He didn't move again and she figured it out. Somehow he was back into the book…

"Great…this is going to be boring-"

"Danny!" Someone knocked on the door and Sam jumped, gasping. It was Maddie, standing right outside his room. "Danny?"

Sam bit her lip. Now she was in trouble.

□□□□□□□□□

"Jazz…" Danny whispered. "You have to get on. I'm not gonna let you fall. Besides, you got me up here, now it's your turn."

"I really don't want to…can't I just walk?" she pleaded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"I could fall off," she suggested.

He laughed. "I won't let that happen. Come on. It's alright. A little uncomfortable, but much better than riding a broomstick." He rubbed the hippogriff's ears and it closed his eyes.

She tapped her foot. She'd read the book and remembered how the ride was described. And she knew Hermione didn't like it any better.

"Jazz…" he sighed.

"You promise you won't let me fall?" she asked.

"I promise," he said. "Come on." He held out his hand and she took it reluctantly and pulled herself up. He grabbed the rope attached to him and dug his feet into the creature's ribs. The great wings beneath him unfolded, flapping gently against the wind. They rose up a few feet in the air, gaining speed and height every second.

"Where do we need to go?" he asked.

"Thirteenth window right of the West Tower," she replied, holding on to him very tightly.

"Yeah, that helps me so much," he said sarcastically.

"Over there!" She pointed out her finger and he saw a large tower, lit up by a few windows.

He dug in a little harder and pulled on the reins, taking them higher. Jazz clutched onto him, her nails digging painfully into his stomach.

Just to be evil, he let loose of the reins and leaned forward, forcing Buckbeak to suddenly take a dive sharply and then pull up fast in a mini u-turn.

He shook with silent laughter at Jazz's scream and then felt a hard hit to his shoulder. "You did that on purpose you little twerp," she said. "Right there!" she said suddenly.

Danny pulled back on the reins tightly and Buckbeak stopped in front of a window. He could see the shadow of someone standing in the room.

He felt along the window, but it was sealed tight. Sirius's face peered out of the glass, his eyes wide. He tried prying it open with his fingers, but it didn't work.

"It won't open," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sirius, stand back!" she called. The man did as he was told, stepping back into the room. Danny glanced back at her.

"Do you know some spell?" he asked.

"Don't need one," she said back. She took his arms. "Blow it up."

"What?" he asked.

"Do the same thing you did with the chain to free Buckbeak on the window," she explained.

He nodded, feeling nervous again and then felt power surge through him, less distant now that he had his human half along with him again, but still just as strong. He swished his hands in a circular movement and the window suddenly exploded.

"How…how?" he asked, staring out.

"Get on, come on!" he encouraged.

Sirius rushed to them and he held out his hand, pulling the scraggly man out of the room. He crawled onto Buckbeak behind Jazz.

"Go!" Danny ordered, yanking Buckbeak's rope again. The beast's wings flapped and they shot upwards.

"Go to the top of the tower," Jazz suggested. Danny turned the hippogriff left and they landed gently onto the roof.

"Come on," Jazz said, tugging Danny's arm. She jumped down, dragging her brother with him. She turned back to Sirius, tears in her eyes. "Sirius, you'd better go, quick," she said. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment and they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" he asked.

"He's okay," Danny replied.

"How can I ever thank-"

"Thank me by getting yourself to safety," Danny replied, cutting him off.

Black nodded and rested himself onto the beast, taking the reins. "We'll see each other again." He paused, staring right at him. "You truly are your father's son…Harry."

"Bye," Danny whispered, feeling awkward.

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his feet. The two jumped backwards as Buckbeaks's wings stretched out and they rose into the air, soaring towards the moon.

Soon they were barely just a pinprick, barely beyond the horizon.

"Oh my god," Jazz suddenly gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"We only have a minute to get back into the hospital wing before the door is locked. We'll never make it," she said, glancing at her watch.

"We can…and we will."

* * *

So far, that one seems to be the longest chapter I've done so far for this story. Seventeen pages on my computer using the same font that fanfiction uses (Verdana; 9').

Like I always do, I'm going to announce the last chapter names, which means Chapter Thirteen is called All A Dream and Chapter Fourteen is called Bonding.

So, please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Thirteen: All A Dream_

"_Yeah, pretty much. I guess Dumbledore was right," he said._

"_About what?" she asked._

"_We needed human, wizard, and ghost powers to get through it," he said. "You know, he kind of scares me."_

"_He's brilliant," she said. "Come on, before he locks the door."_

Lateraina Wolf


	13. All A Dream

Hello! Here's another editing job done for you!

Thanks to chapter thirteen's readers!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **Jazz and Danny use Hermione's Time Turner once again, this time to save and free Sirius. And sibling stories go deeper…

_Fiction_

Chapter Thirteen  
All A Dream

Danny took Jazz's arm and she felt a tingling sensation shoot through her whole body, then a whirling sensation. She closed her eyes, suddenly dizzy, and then it stopped.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "How did you do that?"

Now, instead of on the roof, they appeared to be standing in the middle of the hallway leading towards the Hospital Wing, back in the castle.

"My powers seem to be heightened here. Besides that, since my human half is here too, I can use more energy without passing out or getting weaker," he replied.

"You teleported!" she said incredulously. She stared around at the back of the large clock behind them and then glanced towards the hospital wing in front of them.

"Yeah, pretty much. I guess Dumbledore was right," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"We needed human, wizard, and ghost powers to get through it," he said. "You know, he kind of scares me."

"He's brilliant," she said. "Come on, before he locks the door."

She led him down the hallway and they heard Dumbledore's soft footsteps, appearing in his robes just in front of the doors leading into the Hospital Wing.

They rushed up behind him, just as he locked the door. He turned around and smiled, hearing them approach. "Done?"

"Yes," she said excitedly.

"I'm assuming you wish to go home now," he guessed.

"Yes," she replied.

"You three would have been wonderful students," he said. "But, come along. We have to get your friend."

He led them back into the wing and Tucker gasped. "Whoa…how did you…get from…there…to, aw, never mind. I think, I don't want to know," Tucker said.

Dumbledore turned to them. "Jazmine, Daniel, I certainly enjoyed your company. You're quite a team. Then again, siblings always are. Never underestimate the power of the supernatural," he said again. Danny wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so he remained quiet. "Good luck in your world." He paused, placing his hands together. "The spell I'm about to perform will send you home, and also erase the memories of those you have possessed, and get the year back to normal," he said. "Are you ready?"

Jazz nodded. Dumbledore smiled, and waved his hands. There was a small warping noise and a flash of light. All three of them suddenly felt extremely tired. Danny and Jazz, crumpled to the ground, Tucker's head falling back onto the pillow on the bed behind him.

"Good bye. And may we meet again."

□□□□□□□□□

"Danny?" Maddie Fenton called again.

Sam grimaced and walked over to the door, opening it just barely so that she wouldn't be able to see inside the room.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"I'm getting worried. Jazz still hasn't picked up her phone," she said. "Do you think you guys and Danny could maybe go look for her?"

"Uh…" She stammered.

"I know I'm being paranoid, but I'm a mother, right?" she asked.

"Right," she said uncomfortably. "I'll go-"

"She'll come home here soon mom, don't worry about it," said a voice behind her.

Sam screamed and jumped around. Danny stood behind her, raising an eyebrow. "You okay Sam?" he asked, secretly winking at her.

"Yeah," she said, breathing heavily. "I- I—I didn't know you were behind me."

"Hello Danny. You think I should relax and wait it out?" she said, opening the door wider. She peered into the room and saw Tucker sitting on the floor, adjusting his red beret and waved. "You're right. Jazz should be home when she comes home."

"Yep," he said. "She's probably caught up in some book, you know how it is." Sam tried not to snort in laughter.

"Well, see you later then," she said, closing the door.

Sam spotted Jazz, pressed up against the wall behind it so that Maddie wouldn't see her. She turned to Danny. "You're back obviously…"

"We finished the book, and Dumbledore made it so that we never really changed it," Jazz said.

"That's great," she said, sincerely.

"Why am I on the floor?" Tucker complained.

Danny laughed. "You screamed really loud," he said to Sam, rubbing his ears.

"If someone wouldn't sneak up behind me," she pointed out.

"Speaking of…I'm going to sneak out your window," Jazz said. "And then I should be "home" in a few minutes. And then I'm going to bed," she said, yawning at the precise moment.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

"You try having Hermione's schedule," she muttered.

"I'm sure it would have been fun," she said half sarcastically, half seriously.

"Ugh. Not with those two around," she teased.

"Hey, hey," Danny retorted.

"Lata," she said. She opened the window quietly and slid down the trellis carefully, disappearing from view.

"So, how was it?" Sam asked.

"Using a wand was strange, but I got the hang of it after a while," he replied.

"And we don't even want to go to the Quidditch thing, huh?" Tucker teased.

"You played Quidditch?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Unfortunately…" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, that's awesome. And your Patronus?" she asked.

"My what?" he asked.

"Never mind Danny," she said. The door opened from downstairs and both Maddie and Jazz's muffled voices could be heard. "What are you going to do now?"

"Enjoy home for a while," he said. "Then work on some of my new powers."

"What new powers?" she asked.

"I can blow things up and teleport now," he said, grinning.

She gasped. "Holy crap."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.

"What about Reader?" Tucker asked, hopping to his feet and making sure he didn't have Ron's bite mark still.

"I'll leave her alone unless she comes back," he replied, shrugging. "Until then. I don't care."

"This is going to take forever to get used to," Tucker stated.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"The fact that we just popped in and out of a book," Tucker said.

"You've done it before, you just don't remember," Danny replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah. So this would be the second time you've clearly ticked off a ghost that can put you into books. At least this one didn't rhyme, right?" she teased, shoving him playfully.

"Never underestimate the power of the supernatural," he said, quoting Dumbledore. "Right now…it's all a dream."

* * *

One last chapter, too bad, really. I love this story. But one down, a billion to go, especially with all the new ones I have up. (I think I'm bound and determined to make it so that I have at least one hundred sometimes) 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Fourteen: Bonding_

"_Danny, I know this sounds silly. But….it's just…I've been thinking," she said._

"_About what?" he asked._

"_Everything. Your ghost powers…how you fight. I just want you to know, that I'm always here for you," she said. "And I always will be."_

That's short, but sweet. Pretty much the next chapter is the end, where Danny and Jazz really get along and bond for a while. It's cute.

Lateraina Wolf


	14. Bonding

The final chapter of Fiction. It took me a while, but hey, I did it! The final edit is here.

Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! You guys really made this story fun for me to write. I'm glad that you liked it.

For those of you interested in the sequel, there's a sneak peek to Fiction 2 at the bottom! The next chapter for Fiction 2 will be sometime in March.

Thanks to chapter fourteen's reviewers:

Light Dragon SunsSong, DannysGirlForever, PhantaBaby13, Purple Ghost Sausage, I Brake For Ghosts, Lucifer, ghostlymangarocker, purrbaby101

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Previously In Fiction: **With just a minute to spare, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker make it out of the book with Dumbledore's help. And Harry's memories will never be forgotten this time.

_Fiction_

Chapter Fourteen  
Bonding

"Danny!" Jazz shouted. She figured he was out. She stood at the bottom of the stairs anyway, so that she could call out nearer his room in case he was.

"What?" replied a voice. The first door in the hallway opened up and her brother appeared at the top, looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't expect you to be here," she said honestly, smiling.

"Oh, well, I am," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He walked slowly down the stairs towards her. "Reading."

She blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" He grinned and she placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm…okay, who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

He shoved her hand away. "Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," he answered. He ran a hand through his hair (glad he could do it now) nervously. "I kind of stole it from your room, sorry."

"That's okay. Wanna take a walk?" she asked.

"It's below freezing out," he pointed out.

"Well, walking will warm us up. Come on, please?" she pleaded.

He shook his head, but nodded. "Okay, but you have officially lost your mind," he said. "Let me get my coat." He rushed back up the stairs.

Jazz grabbed her own jacket from behind the door and a blue-green hat. She placed it over her red hair, just above her ears.

Danny headed back down the stairs, joining her.

"Come on," she said. She put an arm around his shoulders and they walked out into the winter air, stepping out onto the snow covered sidewalk.

Snow fell lightly as they walked, for a few minutes of silence. Finally, Jazz broke the lack of conversation.

"Danny, I think you were destined to be the hero," she said.

"Why's that?" he asked, giving her a look.

"Think about it. You could have been anyone in the book, but you were Harry. And Harry's the one who usually saves the day…just like you do here."

"I'm no hero," he said, looking away.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she said, shaking her head. "Danny, you save people without question. You protect people, most of whom aren't grateful because they fear you when there's nothing to fear." He didn't say anything. "Danny, I know I haven't been the most encouraging person, but you're a lot more powerful than you think. And it's not just your power that amazes me Danny. Yeah, teleporting and invisibility, flying… Those are amazing. _But it's not your power that amazes me Danny_," she said again.

"Then what?"

"It's your heart Danny. No matter how much you are dragged down, you keep going to save the ones you love, because you are a hero," she said. "At your age, teenagers like you could care less. You were forced to grow up a little faster than you should, but you get through it anyway. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met."

He remained silent for a few more seconds and they continued to walk.

"Danny, I know this sounds silly. But….it's just…I've been thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Everything. Your ghost powers…how you fight. I just want you to know, that I'm always here for you," she said. "And I always will be."

He nodded. "Thanks Jazz," he said at last.

She grabbed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He made a face and she laughed. "Okay, we can go back home now if you want."

"I say snowball fight, just us," he said. He pulled away before she could protest and looked around.

"Hey, don't you dare," she warned.

He grinned and suddenly vanished into thin air. She stomped her foot on the ground, getting into a crouch, but paid attention anyway to make sure she didn't get smacked.

"Danny, using your powers is cheating!" she yelled, looking.

"But that's why it's fun," he taunted.

"Uh huh," she challenged. "So why don't you come out where I can see you and face your doom like a real man."

She heard a laugh, coming from beside her and scooped a large handful of snow, packing it into a ball, then launched it as hard as she could towards the noise.

"Ow," was the reply.

She laughed hysterically. "Oh, I'm good. You know, if I can still manage to hit you when you're invisible, what does that tell you?"

"That I'm an idiot who forgot to go intangible," he said, reappearing near an oak tree about ten feet away from her. He gave her a look and wiped snow away from his cheek.

"You know what?" he asked, tossing a snowball in the air.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our situation with the whole book thing," he said. "It could have been worse."

"How's that?" she asked.

"We could have been in The Lord of the Rings," he replied.

She laughed and had to dodge as a snowball came flying at her.

**The End**

**Continued in Fiction 2**

* * *

Well, that's the end! Thanks so much to my reviewers, I love you guys a lot! A lot more editing to come your way soon!

Check out Fiction II! Here's your sneak peek!

_Fiction II_

_Chapter Eight: Frenzy_

"_Don't you know better than to mess with people who know more than you by now?" Jazz challenged. Danny and Sam watched in amusement; Hermione and Ron's faces were set in awe. She leaned down right into the pale boy's face. "And in your case, I know a lot more."_

"_What are you going to do?" he pleaded._

"_Scared are you?" she asked, smiling. "You should be. Obida quedu quedat!" she chanted, throwing out her hand. Her head snapped back up, her eyes glowing a bright white. "I'm not going to make you a ferret, but there are other animals I think you'll enjoy."_

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
